Un Coeur Brisé
by Hanakaya
Summary: HPDM Harry et sa fille tentent de refaire leur vie loin de Draco Malfoy... Mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu...
1. Une vie à refaire

**Bien le bonjour, mesdames mesdemoiselles et messieurs en tous genres.**

**Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes les bienvenus sur cette petite fanfiction de mon cru.**

**Nous espérons que vous apprécierez le spectacle, monté spécialement par mes soins.**

**A la fin de cette fanfiction, quelques petites question vous seront adressées si jamais vous manquez d'imagination pour vos reviews, qui, je l'espère, seront nombreuses (Je suis une fan des reviews, vous saviez ?)**

**Mais avant cela, je me dois de prévenir que le classement de cette fic est M, et qu'elle contiendra très bientôt des relations homosexuelles, donc petits homophobes, veuillez passer votre chemin, ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez le bonheur.**

**A vous autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !**

* * *

Danse, danse, danse petite étoile.

Tu sautes, virevoltes dans une grâce qui en éblouirait plus d'un. Tes pas sont majestueux, dominants, et en même temps enfreints d'une fragilité tellement apparente qu'ils en deviennent de cristal. Tu es frêle, ton corps n'est pour les autres que porcelaine ou pureté maculée. Tout en toi respire la féminité, de ta silhouette longiligne à tes soupirs, poussés sans que tu t'en rende compte, le soir lorsque je t'observe parmi les ténèbres de ta petite chambre.

Lorsque tu souris, c'est mon monde qui s'illumine, et tes boucles blondes soyeuses ajoutent un caractère angélique à chacune de tes expressions. Tu es mon soleil dans cette vie morose, l'arc en ciel dans un monde sans couleur, l'espoir dans les ténèbres… En fait, tu es tout pour moi.

Elle s'appelle Crysnelle, et c'est ma fille. La seule pour jamais, sans doute, mais elle est tout pour moi depuis ce jour funeste.

Lorsqu'elle est née, j'étais le père le plus heureux du monde, moi, Harry Potter. Dès sa naissance, elle fut mon petit Ange. Mais malheureusement, elle fut également mon plus grand dilemme.

Cela s'est passé il y a cinq ans, lorsqu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir un an.

Je vivais a peu près heureux avec mon mari, Draco Malfoy, et je ne me doutais de rien sur ce qui se passait entre nous à ce moment là. Je ne remarquais pas ses absences prolongées sous des excuses bidons, je ne faisais pas état de ces odeurs qu'il ramenait chaque soir, toutes différentes, et surtout, toutes féminines.

Non, je ne prenais pas garde à tout cela, moi, j'étais persuadé de vivre dans un petit cocon, soigneusement préparé par ses soins… Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Je travaillais en temps qu'Auror, mais mon congé pour la petite me permettait de rentrer parfois plus tôt. C'est donc ainsi que je pénétrais chez moi, quelques heures avant l'heure où j'aurais normalement dû apparaître. J'avais depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de transplaner dans le salon, je n'ai jamais aimé marcher dehors, aussi cette fois ci, j'apparu, comme d'habitude, face au grand canapé de velours noir.

Sauf que celui ci n'était pas vide. Deux personnes batifolaient dessus. Et l'une d'elle était Draco. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien dit, je suis resté béat, à les regarder tout deux, l'homme que j'aimais pénétrant une espèce de créature brunâtre aux yeux épicés. Puis ils se sont aperçu de ma présence, Draco en premier.

Je l'entendis jurer bruyamment tout en repoussant la jeune femme qui transplana aussitôt, semblant comprendre la situation.

La suite est bien simple.. Il a tenté de s'excuser, je l'ai vaguement cru, et nous sommes retourné à nos vies normales… Sauf qu'à partir de ce soir là, je m'apercevais de tout… Il n'avait pas arrêté, non, il évitait seulement à présent de ramener ses proies à la maison… Mais autrement, tout y passait, notes d'hôtels, billets de cadeaux en tout genre, je trouvais de tout dans ses poches, et je n'osais même pas lire ses messages…

Ma vie n'était plus protégée par un cocon, et entre l'enfant qui faisait ses caprices, et mon mari qui chaque jour un peu plus m'humiliait, un jour, j'en ai eu assez de ces simagrées, et je suis partis.

C'est si simple de claquer une porte quand on en ignore les conséquences.

C'est si simple de coucher avec une autre quand on sait qu'on a un homme qui vous attend chez vous et qui ne dira rien.

Mais ce soir là, ce fut le soir de trop, quand je le vis entrer une énième fois avec trois heures de retard, sous la vague excuse d'un retard d'avion, alors que je l'avais vu se promener dans le quartier une demi heure auparavant.

Sans lui dire un mot, je me suis levé, et suis monté chercher mes affaires. Je n'avais pas grand chose de réellement à moi, quelques vêtements, ma baguette, de l'argent moldu, et un gros sac pour ma fille.

Draco n'avait pas comprit, il m'avait vu monter sans un mot, et était partit se préparer quelque chose à manger, comme il le faisait d'habitude, ainsi que le dictait notre routine habituelle. Et il ignorait qu'en haut, au dessus de sa petite tête d'aristocrate, se jouait le plus grand dilemme de ma vie.

Parce que pour moi, claquer une porte n'était pas une chose aisée. Pour moi, prendre ma fille et fuir, ce n'était pas facile.

Encore, je serais partis seul, sans accroche, j'aurais pu le faire sur un coup de tête, mais là, emmener ma fille signifiait beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son deuxième père biologique, qu'elle grandirait avec un manque évident. Ensuite partir avec une enfant en bas âge me demanderait beaucoup d'attention, de soins, d'amour, et à voir comment Draco me brisait, à chaque seconde, je n'étais même plus sûr de lui en donner.

Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec lui, c'était ma fille, la mienne, et je me devais de la protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un simulacre de belle mère, je la voulais mienne…

Je m'arrêtais un instant devant son berceau, elle dormait tranquillement, et déjà, je savais que plus tard, elle ressemblerait à un ange…Elle était si paisible ainsi, que je m'en voulus de la réveiller..

En bas, j'entendis soudainement le son de la télévision, Draco regardait un de ses feuilletons à la noix, que je n'avais jamais fait que semblant d'aimer… Bien, je pouvais donc réveiller Crysnelle sans trop de soucis si jamais elle criait, de toute façon, j'étais certain qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Aujourd'hui encore, je crois que ce qui m'a le plus blessé dans ma fuite, ce fut le moment où je passait dans le hall d'entrée, adjacent au salon. Je portais la petite dans un bras, elle s'était rendormie contre moi, confiante, et tout les autres sacs sur mon autre épaule. J'étais descendu le plus silencieusement possible, veillant à ce que seul le fond sonore de la télévision soit audible, puis enfin, je suis passé dans le hall d'entrée.

De là où j'étais, je voyais Draco de dos, il semblait complètement lobotomisé par l'écran, où gesticulaient des personnages dont l'histoire rivalisait sans doute de malheur avec la mienne. C'est étrange mais à ce moment là, j'eu soudainement envie d'aller le gifler, juste pour qu'il me remarque…

J'aurais pu sortir, je suis certain qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Et cette pensée encore me blessa, parce que cela signifierait alors que je n'étais vraiment rien à ses yeux, qu'un nouveau jouet, fidèle et obéissant, qui disparaît lorsqu'on en a assez… Peut être que si j'étais allé le voir à ce moment là, que je l'avais engueulé comme il se devait, peut être que si j'avais fais preuve d'un tant soit peu de courage, que je l'avais giflé, peut être oui, peut être que nous serions restés ensemble… Peut être que dialoguer aurait été une solution…

Mais sur le moment, j'étais trop anéantis pour parlementer avec cet homme qui m'inspirait désormais autant d'aversion que lors de notre poignée de main manquée, la première fois.

Alors, une fois dans le hall, devant la porte d'entrée, juste avant de transplaner, je me suis tourné vers lui, et, l'air le plus naturel possible, je lançais.

« -Je m'en vais, Draco »

L'interpellé lança un vague grognement en guise de réponse, et je grimaçais. Bien, au moins, il était au courant, même si l'idée que je puisse partir réellement ne lui avait sûrement pas effleuré l'esprit.

Et je suis donc partis, en transplanant, le cœur brisé en mille morceau, ma fille endormie dans les bras.

Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu, cela fait cinq ans.

Je n'ai pas fuis très loin, je suis arrivé dans un petit village moldu d'Angleterre parfaitement charmant, et j'ai changé de vie, totalement. J'ai tout d'abord renoncé à la magie, ma baguette est rangée au fond d'un tiroir, soigneusement camouflée, jusqu'à ce que j'en oublie l'existence, car elle est mon dernier lien au monde des sorciers.

Je n'ai revu personne de mon ancienne vie, je suis arrivé dans ce village avec ma fille, il y a quatre ans, après une année passée en cavale pour effacer les possibles poursuivants qui m'assaillent depuis la grande bataille, et depuis lors, je me reconstruis ma vie.

Je me suis trouvé un petit job en temps que serveur dans un café sans grande renommée, je me suis fais appeler Harry Evans, en honneur à ma défunte mère, et je tente tant bien que mal de joindre les deux bouts.

Par chance, j'ai rencontré ici des moldu très accueillants, et je me suis même lié d'amitié avec quelques uns d'entre eux. Bien entendu, ils ignorent tout de ma vie d'avant, mais ils sont tellement adorables qu'ils ne me posent pas de questions.

Il faudra juste qu'un jour, je leur explique peut être que Crysnelle n'a pas de mère… Plusieurs fois, la question de sa mère, et du pourquoi du comment de ma fuite sont revenues sur le tapis, pour le moment, j'ai réussis à contourner le sujet, mais ce ne sera plus pour longtemps, je le présume.

Mais expliquer à ces gens que cette fille est ma fille biologique et qu'elle a deux pères, est assez difficile. Parce que chez les moldus, croyez moi ou non, mais les hommes entre eux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants… Nous, nous prenons une potions, mais eux ne font pas de magie, alors bien évidemment…

Il croient alors que Crysnelle est le fruit d'un amour purement et simplement biologique entre un homme, moi, et une femme, et croyez moi, je ne suis pas près de les détromper, ni de leur avouer mon homosexualité, ils risqueraient de trouver cela bizarre.

Car autant dans le monde des sorciers cette inclinaison sexuelle est parfaitement acceptée, autant chez les moldus les gens vous considèrent comme porteur d'une drôle de maladie quand vous leurs avouez être attiré par les personnes du même sexe que vous…

Ma fille non plus n'est pas au courant, mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tout d'abord, elle n'a que six ans, et je doute qu'à cet âge, elle comprenne réellement tout ce que cela implique… Et ensuite, cela me fait toujours très mal de parler de mon « ancienne amoureuse » comme elle le dit elle même. Je ne lui en parle pas pour le moment, j'attend qu'elle grandisse un peu, pour lui expliquer… Et j'attend d'en trouver le courage.

Ma fille, c'est à la fois mon bonheur et ma douleur. Mon bonheur parce qu'elle est mon Ange. Ma douleur parce qu'elle ressemble trop à un certain Ange de ma connaissance, vous voyez de qui je parle. Elle a certes le visage plus rond que Draco, à cause de son jeune âge, mais autrement, ses cheveux blonds (elle me doit quand même les bouclettes indomptables), son teint diaphane, ses yeux clairs, tout cela provient de lui… Et parfois, quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon mari, en plus enfantin, et cela me brise à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur.

Car cinq années de cavales n'ont su effacer en moi toute cette douleur, que je garde précieusement enfermée dans l'écrin qu'est devenu mon cœur.

Aujourd'hui encore, je travaille dans le café, en temps que serveur, et tandis que je rabâche mes sombres pensées, j'entends une voix autoritaire me déclarer :

« -Harry, c'est pas en laissant l'eau couler que les clients paieront ! On t'attend à la caisse ! »

Elle c'est Mona, une femme exquisément fiable, un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi. C'est elle qui a accepté de me donner ce travail, pour que ma fille puisse avoir de quoi vivre dignement. Et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Certes, elle réclame beaucoup de moi, mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas me laisser rêvasser. Elle se doute bien que mon passé n'était pas rose, et même si elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, elle m'aide à sa manière… En me donnant le plus de tâches possibles par exemple…

Je soupire, et éteint l'arrivée d'eau, avant de m'essuyer les mains et d'aller au comptoir prendre les additions.

Mes journées se ressemblent toutes, je me lève, j'accompagne Crys jusque chez la voisine, qui l'amène alors à l'école, je pars ensuite au travail, jusqu'au midi, où je dispose d'une pause d'une heure pour aller manger avec ma fille, le plus souvent, nous allons dans les cuisines du café. Ensuite, elle repart, et moi je reprend le travail, jusqu'au soir où je retrouve ma petite étoile pour lui faire ses devoirs, et jouer un peu avec elle. Elle est si mignonne !! Ai je déjà précisé que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur ?

Nous sommes trois au café, Mona, moi, et Nathanaël, surnommé amicalement Nath, et je crois pouvoir avancer que nous nous entendons comme larrons en foire. Ils sont vraiment adorables, et m'acceptent sans préjugés.

Je lève les yeux jusqu'à l'horloge murale et soupire une nouvelle fois. Il est bientôt midi, Crysnelle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. J'exécute encore quelques commandes, toujours en souriant aimablement, refuse poliment une invitation d'une demoiselle rougissante, avant enfin de voir apparaître ma fille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

De son regard gris, je vois sa timidité de rentrer dans un lieu public, puis son soulagement de me voir, comme d'habitude, à mon travail. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, elle pense avoir été abandonnée par sa « maman », et nourrit alors à mon égard une sorte d'inquiétude vis à vis de la possibilité que je puisse fuir à mon tour… En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit un jour Nath, qui nourrit le secret espoir de devenir psychologue.

L'enfant s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire, et je la prend dans mes bras pour lui planter un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« -Hello Princesse ! Alors comment s'est passée ta matinée ??

-Papa ! Eh Papa, tu sais quoi ? La maîtresse aujourd'hui nous a demandé de faire un dessin sur le métier de nos parents, tu veux voir le mien ???

-Oui, bien entendu, Crysnelle. »

Je me dirige vers les cuisine, portant la fillette sur un bras, sous le regard attendrit de quelques clientes, dont la jeune fille rouge de tout à l'heure. Mais ce que je ne remarquais pas, ce fut le regard étonné que me lança un des clients du café, qui lorgnait sur ma fille d'un air surpris, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Arrivé aux cuisines, je posais ma fille, et lui retirais son manteau et son écharpe. Immédiatement après, elle prit dans son petit cartable une feuille de dessin, qu'elle me tendit, très fière d'elle.

« -Regarde comme t'es beau Papa !! »

Je prend le dessin, et un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Ma fille n'a pas le sens artistique, c'est vrai, mais mine de rien, je m'extasie devant chacun de ses dessins, comme un vrai papa poule. Celui ci représente le café, où je suis en train de servir ce qui ressemble vaguement à un jus de fruit, à une jeune femme blonde, que je devine être la représentation mentale de la « mère » de Crysnelle. Ces temps ci, dans chacun de ses dessins me représentant, on voit cette femme, toujours la même. Et comme à chaque fois, Crys cru bon de m'expliquer le sens profond de son œuvre.

« -Regarde Papa, la dame là, c'est maman, elle vient au café, et elle te voit, et elle se souvient de toi, et elle tombe amoureuse, et toi aussi, regarde les cœurs que j'ai mis ! Il est beau, non ?

-Il est très jolie, Princesse, bravo ! »

Je lui montre mon sourire le plus convainquant, et elle me serre dans ses petits bras fin, tout en me murmurant qu'elle m'aime très fort.

Le repas de midi se passe ensuite sans anicroche, je fais de mon mieux pour la faire sourire, elle est de nature timide, et je dois parfois la forcer à parler d'elle même, ainsi donc je l'incite à me raconter sa journée dans le moindre détail, ses amis, ses rencontres.

Au moment de repartir, je vois que les clients n'ont pas beaucoup changés. Toujours les mêmes femmes, qui regardent la petite avec le même air attendrit, et cette fois ci, je note la présence de l'homme en fond de salle, je ne vois pas bien son visage, mais à ses cheveux noirs, je ne fais aucun commentaire. Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont il regarde ma fille, aussi, je la fais sortir un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, et je ne retourne travailler que lorsque je suis certain qu'elle a bien tourné la rue.

Je retourne dans les cuisines afin de faire la vaisselle, et plus tard, quand je suis affecté en salle, l'homme en noir a disparu.

Le soir venu, je récupère ma fille chez la voisine, et nous rentrons tranquillement. Je note que sa poche est anormalement remplie, et je le lui signale. Elle rougit, avant d'en sortir un gros paquet de bonbons.

« -Hum ? Où as tu eu ceci, Crysnelle ?

-C'est…Un secret… Il m'a dit de ne rien dire, alors c'est un secret. »

Je manque de sourire devant la naïveté de ma fille, sans le vouloir, elle m'en a dit plus que je ne voulais savoir.

« -C'est quelqu'un qui te l'a donné ?

-Oui, répond-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est un secret !! »

Je laisse tomber la bataille, depuis le temps, je sais que quand elle détient un secret, elle ne le dit véritablement à personne… Je hausse alors les épaules, et notre vie habituelle reprend son cours.

Seulement, dans les jours qui suivirent, je notais la présence constante d'un paquet de bonbons dans sa poche lorsqu'elle rentrait de l'école. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je lui demande :

« -Et pourquoi est ce qu'on te donne des bonbons ? Tu as des paquets tous les jours !

-Bah, le monsieur, il me dit que je lui fait penser à quelqu'un… »

Je fronce les sourcils, m'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, certaine de ce qu'elle avance, et je ne peux me retenir de lui caresser les cheveux.

« -Et je le connais ce monsieur ?

-Je crois pas, moi, je le connaissais pas. Mais il est très gentil, tu sais, il discute beaucoup avec moi !

-Et quand ça ?

-A la fin de l'école, quand la cloche sonne, il est toujours là à m'attendre.

-Hum… Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir parler à des inconnus Princesse… »

La vérité était que je n'aimais pas du tout le fait que quelqu'un lui offre des friandises et discute avec elle alors que d'ordinaire, je devais presque lui tirer les vers du nez… En un sens, je crois que j'étais jaloux.

« - Papa, tu sais, si tu discutais avec lui, je crois que tu l'aimerais aussi beaucoup, il est très gentil !

-Hum… Ecoute, si tu veux, demain, à la sortie de l'école, tu lui demande de rentrer avec toi et la voisine, et tu me le présente ?

-Oh oui !!!

-Mais attention, tu n'oublies pas la voisine, je ne veux pas te voir seule avec lui !

-Oui Papa !!! »

Elle me saute au cou, et une nouvelle fois, je fond devant sa petite bouille d'ange. Elle est tout simplement adorable !!

Le lendemain, je me hâte de finir mon travail, sous le regard amusé de Nath, qui m'indique que j'ai l'air aussi excité qu'une vierge effarouchée devant son premier amant. Je ne lui répond rien, lui lançant seulement un sourire dont j'ai le secret.

Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression d'aller protéger ma fille d'un potentiel agresseur… Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je rentre chez moi, jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, qui est, comme moi étrangement, toujours aussi désordonné. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend que j'ai cinq minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais à l'heure précise où ma fille devrait être rentrée, je suis prêt, le salon suffisamment bien rangé pour accueillir quelqu'un.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. C'est sans doute eux, la voix piailleuse de ma fille se fait même entendre au travers du mur. Je suis un peu soulagé, au moins, il n'aura pas fait de mal a ma fille, qui que cela puisse être.

Je m'avance pour ouvrir la porte, quand soudain, j'entend sa voix à lui, lente, presque traînante…. Et je la reconnais, alors que mon cœur manque un battement…

* * *

**Merciiii d'avoir lu ce début de fic, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Je me demande si elle vaut la peine que je la continue, c'est pour cela que votre avis me ferait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Alors voulez vous oui ou non, que je publie un second chapitre, voire plus (sans doute plus )**

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, bonne année 2008 à tous.**

**Hanakaya**


	2. Jamais sans ma fille

**_Bonjour à tous._**

**_Je suis vraiment agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour ce premier chapitre, j'avoue que tous ces commentaires m'ont fait très très plaisir_**

**_Aussi je remercie profondément tous ceux qui ont bien voulu dépenser vingt secondes de leur temps pour m'en laisser un._**

**_Et un petit merci tout particulier à Staphy et Adenoide, vos deux reviews m'ont fait réagir_**

**_Je termine cette petite note sur une citation que m'avait dit une amie un jour et qui me reviens tout d'un coup. « La critique est aisée, mais l'art difficile »_**

**_Encore faudrait-il réviser ses cours de philosophie sur l'art … Avis aux amateur de lancer une discussion là dessus, j'aime vous lire (à défaut de dire « vous entendre »)_**

**_Aussi, voilà donc la suite de « Un Cœur Brisé », avec, dans ce chapitre, la première « rencontre » entre Harry et Draco depuis cinq ans._**

**_Comme d'habitude, homophobes, sachez que cette fiction est qualifiée de M, et que par conséquent, vous serez choqués si vous poursuivez cette lecture… Vous êtes avertis ;)_**

**_Quant à vous, Yaoïstes en tout genre, amusez vous bien, même si je concède que j'essaye de donner à cette fic un caractère plus psychologique que Slash…_**

**_Bonne année à tous, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre_**

* * *

Une voix douloureusement traînante se fait entendre de l'autre côté du battant de porte, et je sens soudainement mon cœur s'arrêter de battre, le sang quittant mon visage.

Lui.

Cinq ans que j'ai tenté de le fuir, et lorsque je me croyais enfin en sécurité, il faut qu'il revienne. Et cette fois ci, il a fait la connaissance de ma fille.

Celle ci d'ailleurs rit à une de ses blagues, avant de demander pourquoi je n'ouvrais pas la porte. Elle s'apprêta à sonner de nouveau quand je retrouvais l'utilité de mes membres.

Instantanément, sans réfléchir, avec le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait, j'ouvris la porte, avec beaucoup de chance, il ne s'agirait pas de lui.

Mais le spectacle sur le perron me retira immédiatement tout prémices d'espérance. Deux paires d'orbes grises s'étaient posées sur moi, l'une joyeuse dans son enfance innocente, et l'autre surprise.

Mon regard se posa une seconde sur celui qui avait été l'homme que j'aimais, et une fois de plus, mon cœur se serra en repensant à tout ce que nous avions vécu. Et devant moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé. L'expression sur son visage s'approchait de la stupéfaction la plus extrême, et notre silence ne fut rompu que par l'intervention de ma fille.

« -Bonsoir Papa !! Je t'ai amené le monsieur, comme tu me l'a demandé, on peut rentrer ?

-Toi, oui, mais lui non »

Ma voix était blanche, prononcée instinctivement. Je n'avais pas quitté Draco des yeux en le disant, et je lu dans son regard une certaine incompréhension. Mais je ne m'éclaircis pas, et tirais ma fille à l'intérieur. Le blond leva une main devant sa bouche, toujours incrédule. Apparemment, il ne croyait pas à ce qui était devant ses yeux.

« -Harry… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça, avant soudainement de voir la porte se refermer sur lui, le verrou immédiatement enclenché. A l'intérieur, je n'en menait pas large, prenant doucement conscience de ce qui m'arrivait.

Et pour couronner le tout, ma fille me grondait…

« -Papa !! Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte !! C'est pas gentil ! Il est gentil le monsieur, faut pas lui faire ça ! Papaaa !! Tu m'écoute ?!! »

Non, je ne t'écoute pas, Crysnelle, je pense à ton père…Comment a-t-il fait pour nous retrouver ? C'est normalement impossible, il n'a pas put reconnaître Crys, et moi encore moins, j'avais bien pris soin d'effacer nos traces… Comment nous a-t-il retrouvé ? Devrais je encore fuir ?

Une voix hélas trop reconnaissable se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'était pas partit.

« -Harry ! Ouvres cette porte, je dois te parler !

-Hors de question, DEGAGES !! »

J'avais volontairement haussé la voix, pour ne pas que celle ci se brise. Je me sentais si faible, en cette seconde, parce que je savais parfaitement qu'une simple porte verrouillée n'arrêterait jamais un sorcier. Il avait vu l'intérieur de la maison, il pourrait très bien y transplaner… Il avait sûrement sa baguette, alors que la mienne était trop loin pour que je l'atteigne.. Sans compter la présence de ma fille, qui ignorait tout de la magie…

« -Papa ? Tu le connais ? »

Cette fois ci, la question de la fillette se fit plus interrogative, elle voyait mon trouble dans mes yeux, et malgré son insouciance d'enfant, elle comprenait que la venue de cet homme blond n'était pas une bonne chose pour moi.

« -Monte dans ta chambre Crys…

-Mais Papa !

-Monte, je t'ai dis, je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure ! »

Je tournais mon regard émeraude vers elle, signifiant que je ne plaisantait pas, et une seconde, je vis la crainte luire dans son regard orageux. Elle hésita une seconde, semblant vouloir protester, mais elle obéit tout de même, montant les escaliers le plus lentement possible tandis qu'au dehors, Draco avait reprit la parole, après ce qui semblait un temps de réflexion.

« -Harry… Je t'en pries, ouvre moi la porte, je dois te parler, c'est important.

-Et moi je te dis que je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte, c'est important _pour moi_, que toi, tu disparaisses !

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix »

Je me mords les lèvres tandis que ce que j'avais prévu se produisit. Un crac sonore se fit entendre, et juste à ma gauche apparut le blond, l'air d'abord un peu désorienté, mais il se reprit bien vite en me voyant reculer brusquement, le regardant d'un air haineux.

Heureusement que Crys était montée, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle voit de telles démonstrations de magie sans explication.

« -Dégage Malfoy, tu n'es pas le bienvenu chez nous »

J'emploie volontairement son nom de famille, celui qu'il hait tant. Et il sait que je l'ai fait exprès. Et je sais que cela le blesse encore plus. Mais là où je suis, je n'ai plus d'échappatoire, il faut attaquer pour ne pas être blessé. C'est la technique des lâches, mais ne j'ai plus rien d'autre.

Il semble effectivement ébranlé, et reste silencieux, son regard tournant dans la pièce.

« -Où est la petite ?

-Montée. Ca ne te regarde pas. Disparais.

-Non, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâche plus… Je ne vous lâche plus.

-Mais nous, nous ne _voulons_ plus de toi. Tu m'as trop blessé, n'espère plus rien de moi. Vas t'en.

-HARRY !! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Partir ainsi avec notre fille ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !! »

Alors là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la potion. Il ose me dire, à moi, que c'est de ma faute, et qu'il était inquiet ?!! Il ose ?!!! Je serre les poings, sentant la rage soudainement monter en moi, pour éclater sans que je ne tente même de la retenir.

« -QUOI ???!! COMMENT _OSES_ TU TENIR DE TELS DISCOURS ?!! APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIS ???!! DEGAGES, TU ME DEGOUTE !! »

Il semble surpris soudainement par mon ton de voix, et il tente de répliquer quelque chose, mais à sa gauche, un vase éclate, sous la prise magique de ma colère, et je vois un éclair de peur passer dans son regard.

Je tremble presque sous la rage qui m'assaille quand je vois qu'il reste tout de même, tentant une nouvelle fois de parler.

Mais il s'interrompt de nouveau, sous la vision d'une boule de lumière aveuglante apparue près de son ancien amant, apparemment prêt à l'attaquer s'il osait dire quelque chose.

Je ne me rend pas compte de cette boule de lumière, aveuglé par la colère, ses mots se répètent en boucle dans ma tête, et l'indignation se joint à ma rage. Et alors, à ce moment là, je vis le visage de Draco affiché une mine embêtée, même attristée, puis il baisse les bras, soupirant bruyamment. Et sans un mot de plus, il disparaît, suivit de l'habituel craquement des transplanage.

Je suis soulagé. Il est partit. Mais l'inquiétude prend bientôt place dans mon cœur. Il sait où j'habite, il connaît la petite, il reviendra donc, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser tomber…

Il sait qu'il a perdu une première bataille, mais maintenant qu'il sait où je suis, il n'aura de cesse de me chercher… Au moins juste pour récupérer sa fille.

Parce que j'imagine bien que sinon, il ne serait pas venu. Il veut seulement ma fille. Mais moi, je ne veux pas la voir grandir avec une belle mère… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec Draco.

Comprenez moi, elle est ma fille, mon bien le plus précieux. Elle est mon cœur, mon existence même, la raison de mon combat quotidien… Elle est tout pour moi, je l'ai déjà dit… Je refuserai toujours qu'on me l'enlève. Je l'ai portée en moi, il n'a pas le droit de me l'arracher…Je l'ai élevée, il ne peut pas arriver ainsi et me la prendre…

Je me battrai pour elle, il ne l'aura pas aussi facilement.

Je lui montrerai, moi, qu'un Potter, aussi brisé soit-il, peut toujours trouver de la force à combattre.

Pour toi Crysnelle, je ferai tout. Cette promesse, je me la suis faite il y a cinq ans, et elle sera toujours valable.

Lentement, je monte les escaliers, dans l'intention d'aller voir ma fille, elle mérite un semblant d'explication tout de même… Et de quelques mises en garde.

Sur le chemin, mes pensées divergent, toutes différentes. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, comme si je l'avait quitté la veille… Seule une petite barre rayait son front à présent, signe avant coureur d'une future ride… Mais autrement, il restait toujours aussi beau, et charismatique.

En le voyant dans l'entrée, l'espace d'une seconde, ma fille à ses côtés, j'ai eu la plus belle image qu'un homme amoureux pouvait avoir. Mes deux anges, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs regards tournés vers moi… Mais de ces anges, je n'en ai plus qu'un… Et le second veut me la prendre, me la dérober…

Je serre les poings une nouvelle fois, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair dans le désir de ne pas m'énerver pour rien…

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre enfantine, j'hésite une seconde, tendant l'oreille vers ce qui se murmurait derrière ses mur.

« - Oui… Je sais pas qui c'est pour Papa… Tu sais Teddy, je l'ai pas vu souvent effrayé… Tu crois que c'est un méchant ? Tu crois qu'il a fait du mal à Papa ? Peut être qu'il a fait du mal à Maman alors, et c'est pour ça que Papa ne l'aime pas…T'en pense quoi Teddy ? J'aime pas voir mon Papa avoir peur…

-Ca ne se reproduira pas Crys… »

Je rentre dans la petite pièce, adressant un petit sourire à mon unique fille. Celle ci pose immédiatement sa peluche ourson, et court vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras. Je la réceptionne et l'enlace avec douceur.

« -Papa ! Il est partit ? C'était qui ? Il a jamais voulu me dire comment il s'appelle, tu le connais ?

-Olah, du calme Princesse, une question à la fois… Oui, il est partit… C'était une… Ancienne connaissance à moi, mais nous nous sommes disputés, et donc je ne le vois plus…

-Vous étiez copains ?

-En quelques sortes…

-C'est triste… »

Je souris une nouvelle fois, plus tristement cette fois ci, et enlace de nouveau Crysnelle. J'ignore si elle se rend compte de quelque chose, mais les enfants ont parfois ce tact qui les pousse à ne rien dire sauf accepter les étreintes, conscient que c'est tout ce qu'il peuvent faire.

Je la repose à terre avec tendresse, avant de lui dire, un peu plus sérieusement.

« -Par contre, je te demanderai de ne plus le voir.

-Même après l'école ?

-Même après l'école. S'il te pose des questions, ignore le, et suis bien la voisine.

-Pourquoi ? Il est méchant ?

-…

-Papa ?

-Non, il n'est pas méchant, mais il pourrait le devenir, alors s'il te plais, mon petit cœur, écoute moi…

-D'accord Papa… »

Je soupire de soulagement, je sais qu'elle tiendra sa promesse, elle est droite et loyale ? Elle doit tenir cela de moi, au moins…

Quelque fois, ce manque de ressemblance que nous avons tous les deux m'attriste, mais je me console bien vite. C'est moi qui l'ai portée dans mon ventre, c'est ma fille, et cela, aucune ressemblance, aucune différence ne le changera.

Je me penche et dépose un petit baiser sur son front, la faisant sourire.

« -Bon, et maintenant, petite Princesse, auriez vous la gentillesse de m'expliquer en détail votre journée à l'école ? »

Le lendemain, j'étais de retour au travail, comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, je gardais un œil attentif sur ma fille jusqu'à ce que la voisine disparaisse avec elle au coin de la rue, et même longtemps après.

« -Harry ! Cesse de rêvasser, et va me chercher Nath, ça fait deux heures qu'il traîne dans la cuisine.

-Oui ma'am ! »

Je souris à Mona, cachant mon inquiétude derrière ce masque de jovialité que j'ai appris à porter, et pars en cuisine, suivre la demande qu'elle venait de me faire.

Mais une fois arrivé dans le lieu, je m'interrompt soudainement en découvrant, sur la petite table qui nous sert pour manger parfois, un hiboux et quelques parchemins usagés. Et assit à cette table, le regard relevé vers moi avec surprise, se tenait Nath.

Avant même que j'ai eut le temps de me poser la moindre question, je le vois se lever, prendre le hiboux pour le lâcher par la fenêtre.

Lentement, les faits me viennent à l'esprit, me rappelant de vieux souvenirs. Les parchemins. Hedwige. Poudlard. Un doute m'assaille, et je m'avance pour lire les parchemins, mais le jeune homme brun me les retira vigoureusement des mains.

« -Désolé mon pote, mais t'aurais pas dû voir ça… »

Je fronce les sourcils, le regardant sans comprendre. Puis la vérité me frappe. Sans doute Nath était un sorcier, mais lui ignorait que j'en étais un, et sur ce point là, j'avais habilement caché ma célébrité.

Depuis ces cinq ans, mes cheveux avaient bien poussés, je ne portais plus de lunettes, et ma cicatrice avait disparu depuis belle lurette… En fait, pile depuis la disparition de Voldemort. Je vois le jeune serveur sortir de sa poche une baguette, et comprend soudainement ce qu'il va faire.

« -Non, pas l'oubliette !!! »

Je crie cela, sans trop le vouloir, les bras levés devant moi. Mais mes mots ont eut leur effet, Nath se fige, et me fixe, ahuri.

« -Tu as dis quoi ?

-Ne me lance pas ce sortilège, c'est tout !

-Comment tu connais l'existence de ce sortilège toi ? »

Il fronce soudainement les sourcils, s'approchant de moi au point de me brandir la baguette juste sous mon menton… Etrange comme il se montre agressif, lui qui est tellement adorable d'habitude… Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de son masque… Et apparemment, lui n'a jamais vu le mien.

« -Pose cette baguette avant Nath, c'est dangereux quand on s'énerve… Je vais tout t'expliquer… Et après ce sera à toi. »

Il hésite une seconde, avant d'obtempérer. D'un geste, il me désigne une chaise, et s'assied de l'autre côté de la table.

« -Je t'écoute, Harry.

-Bien… Euh, par où commencer… Bon, je suis au courant de l'existence de ce sortilège…Tout simplement parce que je suis un sorcier… Et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui me prouve que tu en es un aussi… »

Il accuse le coup, me fixant d'un air hébété. Je continue donc.

« - Simplement, j'ai comme qui dirait, abandonné la magie… Pour les même raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir ici.

-Attends, tu dis que tu es sorcier… Tu es allé à Pot Au Feu ?

-Poudlard. Oui, j'y suis allé »

Il sourit, apparemment, il avait fait cette erreur dans le nom dans le seul but de vérifier si je disais la vérité.

« -Eh beh, si j'avais su que quelqu'un comme moi travaillait ici… Mais attends, tu as presque le même âge que moi, on s'est sûrement déjà croisé là bas… Quoi que je ne me souvienne pas d'un Harry Evans…

-C'est un pseudonyme… Je ne m'appelle pas Evans.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi donc ton véritable nom ? »

Il paraît sincèrement surpris à chacune de mes phrases, c'en est presque risible, mais moi, je suis tout simplement heureux. Il connaît peut être les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier… Mine de rien, la magie me manque, et c'est avec une pointe d'envie que je le regarde jouer innocemment avec sa baguette. J'hésite une seconde à lui dire la vérité, puis décide que de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre à la lui dire…

« -Harry Potter »

Là, il n'est pas surpris, il est littéralement incrédule. Et son regard en dit long, devenu presque trop sérieux.

« -Einh ? Tu plaisante mec j'espère ! Pas Le Harry Potter quand même !

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est bien moi.

-Celui qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Voldemort. Oui, c'est moi »

Cette fois ci, je ne souris plus, je suis même embêté. Je ne suis plus le Survivant, je suis le Héros… Et sincèrement, je n'aime pas que l'on me rappelle mes « exploits », surtout si celui ci était de tuer un homme.

« -Ouah… Dingue… Mais t'es pas sensé être mort ?

-Mort ? »

Là, c'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Moi, mort ? Impossible, je suis bien en vie…

« -Bah oui… Officiellement, tu as disparu… C'était quand déjà… Il y a cinq ans je crois…

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Et on t'a jamais retrouvé… Tout le monde a déduit que tu étais mort »

Pas tout le monde apparemment, songeais je avec amertume. Un certain blond me revenait soudainement à l'esprit, pour moi, il ne faisait nul doute que c'était lui qui avait lancé la rumeur.

« -Et ils ne parlaient pas d'enfants, dans l'histoire ?

-Bah, non, t'étais célibataire, non ? Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, tu as Crysnelle… Ouah, t'as dû être balèze pour pas que la presse apprenne son existence…

-Hum… Et donc, je suis officiellement mort ?

-Pas officiellement, mais les recherches sont arrêtées depuis longtemps… Sauf l'Ordre je crois, qui continue de temps à autre de lancer des appels… Purée, j'y crois pas, le Survivant est vivant… Quand les autres vont apprendre ça !

-Olah ! Tu ne diras rien ! Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à les fuir, et je ne veux pas être retrouvé…

-Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

-Oui…

-La mère de ton enfant ? »

Ce qu'il peut être perspicace ! Je soupira bruyamment, indiquant que je ne souhaitais pas continuer la discussion plus longtemps, et il s'excuse, un peu embarrassé. Mon regard se porte sur les parchemins, et je fronce les sourcils.

« -Que faisais tu ? »

Il rougit, nouvellement embarrassé par ma question.

« -J'écrivais une lettre…

-A des amis ?

-Mon petit ami »

Il rougit encore, détournant les yeux, s'attendant sans doute à une quelconque remarque de sa part, mais je ne dis rien, souriant doucement. On avait décidemment beaucoup de points communs tous les deux… Sorciers tout d'abord, puis homosexuels… Enfin bon, cela s'arrêtait là… Je m'apprêtais à lui dire combien je le comprenais, mais une voix autoritaire se fit entendre dans notre dos.

« -HARRY ! NATHANAEL !! AU BOULOT!!

-Aïe, mon matricule complet, ça va chauffer »

Je souris en grimaçant sous l'appel de Mona. Effectivement, nous l'avions laissé sans aide. Ca allait chauffer . Et rien qu'à imaginer ce qui allait se passer avec la « Madone », nous en riions déjà d'avance.

Le midi arriva sans que je ne vois plus le temps passer, et quand Crysnelle passa la porte du café, j'étais occupé dans la cuisine, à faire une énième plonge. Nath vint à ma rencontre pour me prévenir.

« -Harry ! Ta fille est arrivée !

-Ah ! J'arrive tout de suite… Nath ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis comme toi »

Je souris après ma phrase, convaincu qu'il mettrait au moins quelques minutes à comprendre. Et encore quelques minutes de plus à envisager les conséquences de cette phrase. Je m'essuyais les mains, et partis chercher ma fille, afin de lui offrir un repas digne de ce nom, laissant sur place un jeune homme brun un peu perplexe, les yeux dans le vague.

L'après midi se passa ensuite sans histoire, j'accédais aux demandes des clients avec la même gentillesse qu'à l'usuel, si bien que je n'eut pas d'autre occasion de discuter avec Nath avant le soir, à l'heure où je devais partir accueillir ma fille.

Je me préparais à sortir quand…

« -Harry ! Attends une seconde !

-Nath ?

-Ouf, je t'ai attrapé, dingue cet aprèm, tu ne trouves pas ?

-En effet… Tu voulais me parler ? J'ai Crys à récupérer…

-Je serai bref, t'en fais pas… Ce midi, tu m'as bien dit que tu étais comme moi ? Tu veux dire…

-Homosexuel, oui. A moins que toi, tu ne sois bi.

-Non, non… Mais tu l'es depuis quand ? Personne n'est au courant…

-Oh que si, certaines personnes le savent parfaitement, répliquais-je avec un sourire qui le fit rougir, sans doute de gêne. Et je pense que je le suis depuis Poudlard en fait…

-Mais tu es homo… Pur ?

-Bah… Ouais… Bon, excuses moi, je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste dehors.

-Ah bon… D'accord, bon, on se revoit demain alors ? »

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, avant de quitter les lieux. J'étais déjà en retard, et j'avais prévenu la voisine que j'irais chercher moi même ma fille pendant les jours à venir. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mais en arrivant devant le grand portail, telle ne fut pas ma surprise de ne pas y voir ma fille. Il ne restait pourtant que quelques élèves, les retardataires, mais aucune tête blonde ne figuraient parmi eux.

L'inquiétude me prit soudainement, et je m'approchait d'une responsable, avec un peu de chance, elle saurait où est ma fille.

« -Madame ? Excusez moi, je suis le père de Crysnelle Evans…Une petite blonde au cheveux bouclés… Savez vous si elle est encore là ?

-Crysnelle ? Oui, elle est partie dès la sortie des cours… »

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ai un horrible soupçon qui me prend, et j'ai peur qu'il soit vrai.

« -Avec qui ? Réussis-je à articuler faiblement.

-Euh… Avec un homme blond… Très classe. Je pensais que c'était son père… Un ami a vous sans doute.

-Non. »

Ma voix est brusque, et la femme le sent, elle me regarde d'un air interrogatif, mais j'ai déjà tourné les talons.

Le pire était arrivé.

Il était partit avec ma fille, il me l'avait volée…

* * *

**_Voilààà pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Alors, vos avis ?_**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, on devrait découvrir comment Draco a fait pour retrouver Harry._**

**_Avez vous déjà des hypothèses concernant ceci ?_**

**_J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur le futur de cette histoire…_**

**_Alors, vos avis ? Les commentaires sont bien entendu plus que bienvenus_**

**_Une petite review ne coûte pas grand chose, et ça fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez surtout pas, arrivé à un certain nombre de review, j'offre un OS (je ne dis pas combien, mais j'espère l'atteindre pour ce chapitre ;) )_**

**_Voilà, bisous à tous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


	3. Révolte

_**Oulah, que de reviews de votre part, je n'en reviens toujours part… Je plane même**_

_**Vos idées, et avis comptent énormément pour moi, ils m'ont bien encouragée, et m'ont même aidé à éviter quelques erreurs (Notamment par rapport a l'enlèvement de Crysnelle, j'ai eu de nombreux pronostiques, tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres )**_

_**Sans transition, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui arrive avec une petite semaine de retard, je m'en excuse…**_

_**En espérant avoir encore de vos nouvelles, bonne lecture !**_

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents : Harry a fuit Draco avec son unique fille Crysnelle, il tente de refaire sa vie au milieu des moldus, mais le blond le retrouve, et repart après une brêve altercation avec son ancien amant. Le lendemain, lorsque Harry retourne chercher sa fille à l'école, il apprend que celle ci est partie avec un certain blond…**_

* * *

Le paysage défile autour de moi, semblable à n'importe quel jour d'une vie monotone, mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention, mon regard est brouillé par la rage et mes pas me conduisent, presque automatiquement, vers mon appartement.

Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que j'ai appris la disparition de Crysnelle, et déjà, les pires scénarios envahissent mon esprit. Draco est le coupable, j'en suis certain, il n'y a pas d'autre blond ressemblant à ma fille dans tout le continent. Et quant à savoir ce qu'il en a fait… Un vain espoir me pousse à rentrer chez moi, en priant pour que je sois trompé, qu'il l'ait tout simplement ramenée à la maison… Mais d'autres images me viennent en tête, et toutes ont pour visée un seul sentiment. Une vengeance.

Il venait me reprendre ma fille, avec qui je m'étais enfuis il y a cinq ans. Il se fiche complètement de moi, je ne suis plus qu'un numéro, dans la liste certainement innombrable de ces amants, mais Crys est aussi sa fille, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang…

Et il est de notoriété publique que Draco aime, et protège tout ce qui est lui. Et par conséquent, ma fille en fait partie. J'imagine sans grande difficulté son cheminement de pensée pour qu'il en vienne à de tels actes !

Je tremble tellement la colère, et l'inquiétude me meurtrissent le cœur. Je crains les pires choses pour cette petite enfant que j'aime plus que tout au monde. S'il l'a kidnappée, où l'a-t-il emmenée ? Va-t-il disparaître, comme je l'avais fait ? Moi, je n'y survivrai pas. Ou alors, va-t-il faire une sorte de chantage sur ma personne, moyennant le droit de retour sur ma fille ?

Peut être qu'en fait, je me trompe, il se fiche aussi de sa fille, et attend de moi quelque chose… Je me demande bien quoi, je n'ai pas tellement d'argent –Sauf à Gringotts, mais je n'y touche pas, de peur de me faire repérer -, je ne me sers plus de ma magie, et depuis ma « disparition », je n'ai plus rien à prouver au monde sorcier… Que pourrait-il bien vouloir ?

J'arrive devant mon immeuble, qui semble aussi désert qu'à l'usuel. A cette heure ci, ma voisine du dessous travaille avec ses enfants, les habitants du rez de chaussée ne sont jamais présents, et le logement au dessus du mien appartient à des nouveaux venus, dont je n'ai jamais vu le visage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont jamais là.

Je monte d'escalier en courant, trop impatient pour attendre l'ascenseur, qui se tenait pourtant prêt à me recevoir. Une fois arrivé au second étage, je constate que la porte est toujours aussi fermée que lorsque je l'ai quittée, et mon énergie redescend d'un bloc.

Cette porte était réputée quasi inviolable, sa serrure était très sophistiquée, et seul un sortilège aurait pu en venir à bout… Mais je ne sentais pas la moindre émanation de magie récente… Seul quelques restes du transplanage d'hier subsistaient, vestiges infatigables en ce quartier moldu. Je soupirais, n'ayant plus tellement d'espoir. Draco aurait ouvert la porte, je l'aurais sentis, mais là, mon logement était vide…

J'ouvre lentement la porte, craignant de voir la vérité poignante, mais quand le silence m'accueillit en son sein, je ne pu plus rien nier.

Elle n'était pas là.

Il l'avait véritablement enlevée.

Ce salopard venait de me prendre ma fille… Et rien, aucune lettre, aucun message pour me signaler quoi que ce soit… Non, disparus, comme par « magie »…

J'avance lentement vers le canapé, et m'y affale, avec toute la lourdeur possible. Et là, je tente de faire le point.

Hier, Il est venu me voir, il connaissait déjà Crys depuis quelques jours, et apparemment, avait gagné sa confiance. J'ignore pourquoi il a fait cela, mais aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais fais promettre à ma fille de ne plus lui parler, il est revenu à la sortie de l'école, et a disparu avec elle.

Ce sont les faits, nets et précis. Un enlèvement, ni plus ni moins, j'en ai vu tellement dans les revues…

Mais où peut elle bien être ? Cette question taraude et blesse mon esprit fatigué par l'inquiétude. J'ignore où Draco vit en ce moment, si ça se trouve, il a même déjà disparu du pays, emportant mon unique source de bonheur avec lui…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, me maudissant pour mon manque de vigilance.

Et soudain, je sursaute, entendant un bruit aigue me martyriser les oreilles. Le téléphone, outil moldu dont j'ai difficilement appris à m'en servir, sonnait avec un entrain digne des plus grand gages de la robotique.

Je me levais d'un bond, le cœur soudainement ravivé, avec un peu, non, beaucoup de chance, c'était quelqu'un qui aurait vu Crys, ou même, c'était Draco qui me la ramenait…

Je décrochais le combiné, et croassais d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

« -Allô ?

-Harry ! C'est moi, Nath !

-Nath ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fis je avec une voix dont la déception était perceptible.

-Je voulais juste être rassuré sur un point… Tu es au courant que ta fille est au café ?

-Que… Quoi ?!!

-Ah… Bon, t'es pas au courant, je me disais aussi…

-Elle est là ?!!! Avec toi ?!! mon cœur s'était remit à battre la chamade, mais je refusais d'y croire totalement, elle ne serait jamais revenue seule…

-Elle est là, oui, mais du côté client, elle est avec un grand blond… Si mes souvenirs sont bon, c'est Draco Malfoy, tu te souviens de lui ? Le Serpentard fils de mangemort. »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ca pour le connaître, je le connaît très profondément… Peut être pas assez d'ailleurs pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait… Je réalise soudainement que ma Némésis est actuellement dans mon café avec ma fille, certainement par hasard, et que par conséquent, il fallait que je saute sur l'occasion.

« -Nath, écoute moi bien, pour faire court, je dirais que cet enfoiré m'a emprunté ma fille à la sortie de l'école… Tu veux bien le retenir le temps que j'arrive, s'il te plais ?

-Oh… Je vois. Tu auras besoin de mon aide encore sur place ? »

J'hésite une seconde. Objectivement, je ne pense pas avoir réellement besoin d'aide… Peut être plus d'un soutient lorsque j'irai parler à mon ancien mari… Car après tout, pour récupérer Crys, je crois qu'il me faudra quand même donner une petite leçon à son deuxième père ! Cette fois ci, je ne le laisserai pas me rouler dans la poussière, je lui montrerai qu'on ne se joue plus de moi…

« -Oui, ce serait sympa… Bon, j'arrive ! »

Je raccroche sans plus de cérémonie, il comprendra de toute façon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je dévalais déjà les escaliers, courant tout en prenant garde de ne pas chuter. Une fois arrivé à la sortie, je repris ma course, encore plus rapidement. Le café n'était pas situé très loin de l'appartement, si bien que je mettais à peine six minutes pour y aller à pieds. Alors en courant, la durée se limite beaucoup. Je le voyais déjà se profiler au bout de la rue, dans le croisement d'une rue piéton.

Je ralentis quelques mètres avant la vitre, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, et remettre mes idées au clair.

Le frapper, l'insulter, reprendre ma fille, le maudire, le frapper, l'insulter, et repartir. Tel était le programme des réjouissances. On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple, ni plus compliqué, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je me glisse devant le café, et vois soudainement Nath, qui, à l'entrée, me fait un petit signe discret. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui, et il me sourit.

« -Ils sont au fond de la salle, la Princesse a recommandé du jus d'orange. Tu veux le lui porter ? »

Une idée diabolique germe dans mon esprit alors que mon regard se perd dans le dos pâle de mon nouvel ennemi. Il me tournais le dos, et ne pouvait me voir, bavardant d'un ton qui semblait être joyeux, avec la perle la plus précieuse à mon cœur. Je fulminais déjà de rage, mais la vengeance fut plus douce à prendre.

« -Avec plaisir… »

Il croise mon regard lubrique, et sourit, apparemment, il a comprit ce que je compte faire, et, le plus discrètement possible, m'attire dans les cuisines où il me tend un verre de jus de fruit frais pressé. Avec une fausse mimique désolée, il rajoute :

« -Quel dommage de gâcher un si bon jus de fruit…

-La fin justifie les moyens ! »

Et je retourne en salle, le cœur encore battant par ma course folle et ma colère qui grandit en entendant le rire de ma fille résonner au fond de la petite pièce vitrée. Elle paraît rayonner, et babille d'incroyables paroles dont moi même je ne saisis pas le sens. A croire qu'elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, sans que cela ait un quelconque lien logique.

Elle ne me voit qu'au dernier moment, alors que je suis derrière Draco, le verre déjà anormalement élevé au dessus de lui.

« -Un jus d'orange ? je demande, d'une voix faussement polie. »

Il se retourne, dans l'intention de répondre, mais il n'a même pas le temps de le faire que ma main, par le plus pur des accidents, s'étaient anormalement retournée, versant copieusement sur le crâne blond de mon ancien amant, ce qui fut jadis un jus d'orange frais pressé.

C'est donc dégoulinant de pulpe humide que l'ex serpentard, incrédule, me fixe les yeux ronds. Je manque d'exploser de rire face à sa tête, et je ne dois mon salut qu'à ma fille, qui le fit à ma place, avec une innocence à en briser les cœurs.

Draco me fixe, ses yeux se rétrécissant soudainement, tandis que son regard devenait plus sombre.

« -Harry…

-Moi même… Maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ma fille, ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dis de déguerpir… »

Ma voix était étonnamment calme, et cela n'en était que plus dangereux. Il sembla d'ailleurs le comprendre, et tandis qu'en arrière fond, Nath et Mona tentaient de calmer les quelques clients qui jonchaient encore le café, il soupira, sans quitter mes émeraudes des yeux.

« -Tu veux vraiment que nous ayons cette discussion ici ? »

Le « ici » concernait les moldus, et bien évidemment Crys. En un sens, je fus soulagé, cette simple question prouvait qu'il n'avait rien dit à Crys sur nous ou sur les sorciers. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par une autre personne que moi. Je reste silencieux une seconde, sentant tout de même la colère bouiller au fond de moi, puis, sans un mot, je l'invite à me suivre jusqu'au cuisines.

Il me suit sans protester, les cheveux encore imbibés de liquide poisseux, et j'entends derrière moi un murmure indiquer que la cuisine était à présent sous bulle de silence. Nous pourrions parler tranquillement. Et je n'attends pas pour commencer bataille.

« -Bien, tu disposes donc d'une minute avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement.

-Harry, tu sais bien que c'est stupide tout ça…

-Une minute j'ai dit Malfoy !!! Tu t'expliques et tu disparais de nos vies, Crys n'a pas besoin de toi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, pourtant, vu tout ce dont elle a à parler… Enfin bon, pour faire court, je ne te cèderai pas notre fille… Je te signale que nous l'avons eu tous les deux, elle est autant mienne que tienne, et ce que tu as fais en partant il y a cinq as est tout simplement inacceptable !

-Parce que toi, bien entendu, tu es blanc comme neige…Trente secondes. Pourquoi tu l'a enlevée ?

-Je ne l'ai pas enlevée !! Je suis juste allé la récupérer à la sortie des cours ! J'ai bien le droit quand même de parler un peu avec ma fille !!!

-CE N'EST PLUS TA FILLE !! C'est moi qui l'ai porté, je l'ai élevée, éduquée, et toi, tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Malfoy, faut que tu comprenne que le passé, c'est le passé, on est partit, je suis officiellement mort, alors tu n'as plus besoin de revenir nous hanter ! »

A peine ais je finis mes mots que je reçois, sur la joue droite, un coup de poing retentissant, qui m'envoie à terre sous la surprise. Je lève les yeux, éberlué, sentant la douleur pointer son nez rapidement, et regarde le blond qui me fixe avec mépris.

« -Je crois que tu devrais plutôt appliquer ta belle maxime sur toi, Potter…C'est toi qui restes bloqué dans le passé, pas moi. »

A son ton de voix, je devine une pointe de déception, et cette pensée me révulse, autant que mon nom de famille… Jusque là, il m'avait appelé Harry… Je suis sensé l'avoir quitté, mais étrangement, l'entendre m'appeler ainsi me fait mal au cœur. Je serre les poings, avant de m'apercevoir qu'un mince filet de sang suinte de mon nez. Je sursaute et me bouche la narine, le regard de nouveau porté sur Draco. Et revoir ce regard haineux que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir me blesse… Je murmure, en détournant les yeux.

« -Disparais… J'avais réussis à me reconstruire… Et toi, tu reviens tout chambouler.. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin Malfoy ?

-Ce que je veux ? il paraît surpris du ton de ma voix, et cela le décontenance, je le voix à ses yeux, qui s'éclaircissent considérablement, malgré le masque qu'il porte en permanence (Et les gouttelettes de pulpes, mais est-il judicieux de les nommer en un tel moment ?). Mon cher Harry… C'est toi que je veux… Toi et notre fille… »

Il s'accroupit, et je le vois tendre une main vers moi. Je voudrais reculer, mais étrangement, je me sens comme immobilisé par deux bras, et je maudis sa magie trop active.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me toucher, je sens deux bras qui me tirent en arrière, cette fois ci réellement. Il me relèvent, et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Nath, qui apparemment, était revenu en cuisine. Il fixe une seconde ma joue, et son regard s'assombrit considérablement.

Je fais mime de m'écarter, le remerciant du bout des lèvres, mais il me ramène contre lui, m'enlaçant comment dire… Comme un amant le ferait. Et là, sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, je le vois déclarer de sa voix la plus glaciale à Draco.

« -Vous ne le touchez pas… Vous lui avez suffisamment fait de mal comme ça.

-Tiens, le serveur…C'est ton nouveau petit ami Harry ?

-Oui, je suis son petit ami, comme vous pouvez le voir, alors maintenant, partez ! »

Sa voix est franche, sans hachure, et on croirait presque qu'il dit la vérité. Mais mon ancien mari est de nature douteuse, et il nous regarde un long moment, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais moi même, je ne veux plus l'entendre, et pour cela, je suis prêt à beaucoup de chose.

Je relève donc la tête vers Nath, et, me sachant parfaitement observé par un certain blond, je me met à embrasser le grand brun. Celui ci, d'abord surpris, semble hésiter, mais cela ne dure que très peu de temps car déjà, il répond à mon baiser, avec plus de fougue de je n'aurais cru capable de sa part.

De ce baiser, la seule chose que je retiendrai, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le même goùt que ceux de Draco…

Quand nos lèvres se sépare, je tourne la tête vers le blond, triomphant. Avec cet argument là, sûr qu'il ne viendra plus nous embêter… Il semble d'ailleurs tétanisé, et me jette un regard lourd de sous entendus.

« -Bien, je vous laisse alors…Harry, je crois quand même qu'il faudra discuter… A propos de Crysnelle, je veux dire. »

J'obtempère silencieusement, trop heureux de le voir partir. Il tourne alors les talons, et s'en va, le plus dignement possible.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé, mais ce n'est qu'une impression, n'est ce pas ?

Lentement, je me détache de Nath, le remerciant pour son geste, mais il me sourit, sans le moindre regret.

« -Aucun soucis, je t'avais dis que je t'aiderai. Et puis, j'aime assez le rôle du petit ami arrivant à la rescousse. »

Je ne peux retenir un sourire de s'échapper de mes lèvres, et il semble alors rayonner, avant que son regard noisette ne se pose sur ma joue, soudainement soucieux.

« -Va falloir réparer ça… Je dois avoir une potion dans le coin… Mais avant, dis moi juste une chose, histoire que je fasse pas de gaffe à l'avenir…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je me trompe ou Crys est le portrait craché de Malfoy ?

-…

-Je m'en doutais… T'inquiète, Harry, je te l'ai dis, je t'aiderai, quelque soit le problème, ou l'ex récalcitrant ! »

Il me fit alors un grand sourire digne des plus belles publicités pour Colgat, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, légèrement ragaillardi par ses propos. Je n'étais plus seul dans mon secret, il me soutiendrait… J'espère seulement qu'il ne me trahira pas. Ce genre de secret pourrait faire grand bruit à l'extérieur, et c'est une chose dont je n'ai absolument pas besoin en ce moment.

Il se détourne de moi, laissant son regard traîner sur mon corps ce que je juge quelques secondes de trop, pour aller chercher la fameuse potion, qui se trouve en fait cachée derrière un vieil évier condamné depuis quelques temps.

Un simple regard à la fiole me renseigne sur ses propriétés. Parce que mine de rien, les cours avec Rogue vous apprennent des montagnes de choses… Presque autant que mes séjours à l'infirmerie, c'est pour dire ! Je bois la potion en une gorgée, sentant le liquide visqueux couler le long de ma gorge, procurant une douce chaleur à chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle semblait traverser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en quelques secondes, je me sentais presque prêt (Faut pas rêver non plus), à affronter mon ancien amant une nouvelle fois.

Nath n'attendit pas plus longtemps à mes côtés, et repartit en direction de la salle principale, m'indiquant au passage :

« -Ta fille est toujours là au fait… Tu lui dois un jus d'orange, le dernier a été un peu… Gâché »

C'est le cas de le dire. Je soupire, l'esprit soudainement fumant. De nouvelles questions fusaient, et je craignais soudainement de devoir à expliquer tout à Crys, qui devait savoir à présent quelques éléments de vérité grâce à la très charmante aide de Draco, dont je me serais bien passé.

Je sors donc des cuisines, me dirigeant directement vers la petite table du fond, où une charmante tête blonde m'attend patiemment, occupée à déchiqueter méticuleusement sa serviette de table.

« -Salut Princesse… Tu vas bien, ma puce ?

-Papa !! Oui, je vais très bien, tu était trop rigolo tout à l'heure avec Dray, hihi.

-Dray ? Tu l'appelle comme ça ?!

-Bah oui, il m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça… Dis Papa, pourquoi tu étais en colère tout à l'heure ? C'est parce que je lui ai reparlé, c'est ça ? Mais il avait l'air triste… »

Je vois sa mine lentement s'assombrir, et je devine qu'elle pense réellement ses propos, aussi je m'assied à la place qui fut jadis celle du blondinet dont le surnom m'écœurerait presque le palais.

« -Crys… J'étais surtout inquiet… Je t'ai dis de toujours rentrer avec la voisine, et tu disparais… Tu imagines le sang d'encre que je me suis fais ? »

J'ai une envie folle de la serrer dans mes bras, pour me rassurer sur sa présence. Elle n'avait été anormalement absente qu'une petite heure, mais j'avais l'impression d'y être depuis une année.

« -Je suis désolée Papa…

-Tu ne dois pas suivre cet homme, il n'est pas gentil !

-Il est gentil !! dit-elle, le regard soudainement braqué vers moi, et j'ai l'impression de voir Draco à sa place. Il est seulement très triste !

-Sais tu pourquoi il est triste ?

-Je… Non, je sais pas. Elle baisse le regard de nouveau, cherchant ses mots. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un jus d'orange, pour parler… Il me disais que je lui manquais, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, j'ai juste vu ses yeux briller, avant qu'il me demande de parler de moi… Alors j'ai parlé, de tout de rien… Mais en fait, je sais pas pourquoi il est triste… Tu le sais toi Papa ? »

Je vois qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, à cause de ses trop nombreuses pauses. Ma file était certes timide, mais pour narrer ses souvenirs, elle devenait très bavarde, sans s'interrompre. Elle ne me dit pas tout, et cette pensée me serre le cœur. J'élude alors la question qu'elle me posait.

« -Crysnelle, tu ne me dis pas tout, je le vois bien… T'a-t-il dit quelque chose de spécial ? »

Elle semble surprise de ma question, et l'espace d'une seconde, en voyant l'étonnement pur luire dans ses prunelles, je doute de mes propos… Me suis-je trompé ? Mais soudainement, son regard s'assombrit, et c'est dans un murmure qu'elle me répondit.

« -Non, il ne m'a rien dit… C'est juste que… Mais tu va te moquer de moi…

-Crys, je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis ton père, et je t'aime. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quand je suis sortie de l'école tout à l'heure… J'étais avec ma copine, tu sais, Angie. Et puis quand elle a vu Dray, elle m'a demandé si c'était lui mon père… Elle m'a dit que je lui ressemblait beaucoup… Et… En fait, je crois que c'est vrai… Papa, c'est Dray mon vrai papa ? »

* * *

_**Quelques mentions spéciales aux membres revieweurs qui m'ont le plus marqué :**_

_**Hermoni, merci pour ton commentaire, très appuyé, notamment sur les recherches sur Crysnelle, tes propos sont très fondés, ca fait plaisir à lire . Pour ta question, cette fic n'est pas tragique, je pense (Pas sûr héhé) qu'elle se finira bien, mais ce sera long, je ne compte pas leur donner une flèche de cupidon pour qu'ils retournent ensemble sans un semblant de.. Détours . Comme dans la vie réelle, en fait.**_

_**Zaika, qui a décidé de changer sa review en « non non non » au lieu de « oui oui oui » , merci à toi**_

_**-Et tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement --', gomen à eux, et merci infiniment !**_

_**Concernant le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse deviner quelle sera la réaction de Harry ;), a vos claviers !**_

_**Et également, un petit jeu pour vous motiver à écrire (Auteur sadique ), vous découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre un ancien Poudlardien, déjà mentionné dans le chapitre 1, qui est en vérité, la « cause » des retrouvailles de notre Sauveur national avec sa Némésis… Alors, qui est-il ? Petit cadeau à celui qui le devine ;)**_

_**Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience, et plus encore si elles sont riches en commentaires, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir (On va finir par le savoir)**_

_**Fin du blabla, sur ce, bonne journée (Ou nuit, sait-on jamais )**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Janvier 08**_


	4. Dis Moi Papa

**_Hellow à tous!_**

**_Nous revoilà donc repartit avec un nouveau chapitre! _**

**_Je pensais le poster samedi, mais étrangement, malgré les examens, j'ai réussis à le boucler plus tôt... Moi même je n'y comprends rien , ou si, peut être, mais il vaudrait mieux se taire..._**

**_Bon, eh bien, dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons notre cher Harry en pleine discussion avec sa fille qui vient de lui poser une question des plus capitales... Dray est-il son vrai père?_**

**_Sans transition, je vous laisse, et vous retrouve en bas de page!_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font comme d'habitude très très plaisir (Même si cette fois, j'en ai eu moins , dois en déduire quelque chose?_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous!_**

* * *

Je regardais ma fille sans oser comprendre la portée de ses mots. Le simple fait qu'elle osait poser une telle question m'arrachait le cœur et me brûlait les entrailles. Ma fille, ma princesse, doutait de ma propre paternité au profit de celle d'un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques fois… D'accord, il était vrai que cet homme était bien son père, tout comme moi, et que dans son esprit d'enfant, deux hommes ensembles ne pouvaient pas procréer…

Mais quand même, c'est un coup terriblement dur pour un père de se voir ainsi dénigré !

Je reste assit en face d'elle, la regardant d'un air perdu, et elle semble se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles car elle baisse la tête, soudainement rougissante, ses petites mains se tordant par dessous la table. Elle balbutie de vagues excuses, mais mon expression ne change pas…Elle doute, j'aurais dû m'y attendre un jour ou l'autre… Mais là, je n'étais pas préparé, je ne pouvais rien dire sans prendre le risque de gaffer…

Parce que si je lui dis la vérité, elle ne me croira pas, hormis si je lui montre la magie, et j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal, et perde confiance en moi… Je ne veux pas donner la moindre chance à Draco de la récupérer.

Mais si je lui mens, lui assure que je suis son unique père, je cours aussi le risque que mon ancien mari lui révèle la vérité, et qu'elle prenne cela aussi comme une trahison de ma part…

Dans les deux cas, je suis perdant, et Draco gagne du terrain… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte avec lui … J'ai eu tellement de mal à la garder, à l'élever, à l'éduquer qu'à présent, je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable de faire si elle venait à disparaître…

« -Papa… Papa, excuses moi… Pardon, c'était méchant… Papa… Papa, parle moi… Papa… »

Elle murmure plus qu'elle ne parle, mais je l'entend trop nettement. Et chacun de ses sons me fait mal aux cœur. Que faire, lui parler, lui mentir, ou prétendre tout ignorer ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, je ne voulais pas être confronté à ce genre de situation, ou du moins, bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait l'âge de comprendre sans me juger, mais pas maintenant, pas pour le moment ! Elle était trop jeune, elle ne saurait pas réfléchir objectivement… Dans son esprit d'enfant, Draco était arrivé avec des bonbons, il avait été gentil avec elle, l'avait emmenée boire un verre, lui souriait, et lui ressemblait terriblement…

Alors que moi, j'avais eu le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire… Ma fille avait tenté de me le présenté, j'avais violemment refoulé le blond, et piqué quelques crises tout en l'interdisant de le revoir… Certes, elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais avec les données qu'elle possédait, voilà où elle pourrait arriver.

« -Papa, s'il te plais… Tu me fais peur comme ça… Je suis désolée… Pardon Papa, pardon… »

Elle s'était levée pour venir poser ses petites mains tremblantes sur les miennes, gelées, et tentait vainement d'accrocher mon regard. Je restais silencieux encore une seconde, avant de la sentir grimper sur mes genoux avec son agilité infantile. Là, elle me força à la regarder, et je vis luire dans ses yeux orageux toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait, ainsi qu'une certaine culpabilité…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard, mais chez un homme, il y a peu de temps… Un homme blond aux yeux orages, comme ma fille.

« -Papa…Je suis désolée, c'est méchant ce que j'ai dis… Pardon, Papa… Je t'aime, tu es mon Papa à moi… Je t'aime… »

Elle entoure mon cou de ses petits bras, et se blottit contre moi, à la recherche d'une excuse, d'un pardon, et je prends conscience qu'elle souffre de mon silence tout autant que moi, je souffre de ses paroles. Je la serre alors contre moi, une vague de culpabilité m'envahissant le cœur.

Je suis bête de la faire souffrir ainsi… Etre père, ce n'est pas posséder sa fille… C'est prier pour qu'elle soit heureuse… Bien entendu, je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse, près de moi, mais si ce mensonge agit comme un venin pour sa vie, je préfèrerais lui dire la vérité, et qu'elle soit heureuse…

Mais pourquoi doit-elle partir alors ? Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi, qu'elle grandisse à mes côtés…

« -Crys…Ma petite Princesse… Je suis désolé…

-Non, Papa, c'est moi… Je t'ai fais mal en te disant que tu étais pas mon vrai Papa.. C'est toi le seul… Dray est pas mon Papa, c'est toi…Je t'aime Papa… »

Je la serre de nouveau dans mes bras. Peut être ais je gagné un peu de répit, je l'ignore, mais pour le moment, je veux préserver un peu de son innocence d'enfant… Encore un peu de temps, je vous en prie…

Laissez moi encore un moment avec elle.

**POV CRYSNELLE**

Dans ce monde, il y a des choses dont je suis sûre, et d'autres moins. Et la première chose que je sais, c'est que mon Papa m'aime. Mon Papa, c'est Harry Evans, et c'est pour moi le meilleur Papa du monde. Je ne connais pas ma maman, il ne m'en parle jamais, je crois que ça le rend triste. Alors j'évite d'en parler, parce que je n'aime pas voir mon Papa triste…

Et pour être triste, il l'est, c'est une chose certaine aussi ! De temps à autre, le soir, après qu'il m'ait souhaité une bonne nuit, il redescend dans le salon, et il pleure. Je le sais, parce que plusieurs fois, je l'ai suivis, me cachant derrière une commode. Je crois qu'il pleure à propos de Maman, mais ses larmes sont silencieuses…

Moi j'ai envie dans ces moments là de lui faire un gros câlin, de lui dire que je l'aime moi, et que c'est pas grave si j'ai pas de Maman, parce que c'est lui que j'aime… Mais je suis cachée, et je peux seulement le regarder.

Alors, dans les journées, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour le faire sourire. J'ai décidé d'être son petit Ange. Et je sais que lorsque je ris, il sourit, alors je fais des efforts pour être le plus heureuse possible.

Alors que nous rentrons chez nous, main dans la main, je devine qu'il est encore triste, et je suis inquiète pour lui. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été une gentille fille…

Hier, j'ai ramené Dray à la maison. Il est gentil Dray, il m'offre des bonbons, et m'écoute dans tout ce que j'ai à lui dire. Alors je lui dis tout…

Que Gracy est méchante avec moi, qu'elle me dit que ma Maman n'existe pas, que Rihen n'arrête pas de me tirer les cheveux, que ma Maman me manque, que mon Papa est triste. A lui, je peux tout lui dire… Parce que je sais que ça fait du bien de parler, et que je ne peux pas le faire avec mon Papa, sinon, je sais qu'il sera encore plus triste.

Mais Dray, lui, il m'écoute, il ne me juge pas, me faisant juste des câlins quand je suis trop triste, ou que j'ai trop parlé. Donc moi, je sais que c'est pas un adulte méchant, Dray… Et donc, un soir, avec l'avis de mon Papa, je l'ai ramené à la maison…

Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait alors…

Nous venions de sonner, je babillais, comme à mon habitude, sur ce que j'avais fait dans la journée, et Dray souriait. Je le devinais un peu nerveux, je sais pas pourquoi… Peut être était ce le fait que je lui ai donné le nom de mon Papa un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? parce qu'à ce moment là, il a pâlit, et a murmuré « Incroyable… C'était donc vrai… ». Moi, j'ai incliné la tête sur le côté, pour lui demander qu'est ce qui était vrai, mais il m'avait alors tapoté la tête en me souriant d'un air très tendre, que j'ai beaucoup aimé… Je crois que c'est à partir de ce sourire là que je me suis demandée s'il n'était pas lui aussi mon Papa…

Parce que, contrairement à ce que Papa a l'air d'avoir comprit, je ne remet pas en doute le fait qu'il soit mon Papa, pas du tout ! C'est juste que Dray me ressemble beaucoup, même la maîtresse l'a dit, et que moi, je voulais qu'il soit comme ma Maman…

Seulement, pour moi, une Maman garçon, c'est un Papa…

Mais c'est vrai que ça peut choquer mon Papa, des mots comme ça… Parce que moi, les monsieur qui se font des bisous comme les mamans et les papas, ça me gène pas, mais je peux comprendre que ça gène mon Papa… C'est qu'il est parfois très sensible ! Alors d'habitude, je fais attention à lui… Mais là, tout à l'heure, au café, j'ai pas fais attention…

Mais le jour où j'ai amené Dray, quand j'ai enfin vu la porte s'ouvrir devant nous, dévoilant un Papa plus pâle que jamais, je me suis aussitôt dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…

Je crois qu'ils se connaissaient, ils parlaient, mais j'avais un peu de mal à les comprendre… Papa m'a dit a un moment de monter dans ma chambre, je voyais bien qu'il était énervé. Et pour preuve, il n'y a pas d'escalier dans l'appartement, je ne peux donc pas « monter » dans ma chambre… Tout juste enjamber une petite marche entre le salon et le « couloir ».

Mais j'ai obéis, sans poser de questions, parce que sinon, ça rendrait triste mon Papa… Il faudrait que je m'excuse de lui avoir présenté Dray. Même dans ma chambre, je les entendais crier, alors que je serrais mon ours en peluche contre moi. J'entendis même le bruit de quelque chose qui se casse, suivit d'un espèce de craquement, et d'un silence des plus total.

Moi j'aime mon Papa plus que tout… Et je crois qu'en rencontrant Dray, je l'ai rendu très triste.

Ce soir là, après m'avoir rendu visite et tenté de me consoler, je l'ai entendu pleurer plus qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai hâte de grandir pour pouvoir le protéger à mon tour, pour ne plus qu'il pleure… Je lui trouverai une Maman qui ne le rendra pas triste, et lui pourra sourire, et alors, je pourrai totalement lui parler…

Je lui avais promis de ne pas retrouver Dray, mais j'ai mentis, parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient grondés tous les deux (Les grands disent « se disputer », mais je n'aime pas ce mot, c'est comme discuter, mais avec un « p », et tout le monde sait qu'un « p » est pas polit…)

Et donc, le lendemain, je suis allée voir Dray, qui m'attendait comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air pressé parce qu'il regardait sans arrêt autour de lui. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un verre avec lui, et sans réfléchir, j'ai dis oui… Je n'ai même pas pensé à mon Papa qui pourrait s'inquiéter.

Et voilà où nous en sommes maintenant, Papa et moi, à rentrer dans l'appartement, séparés par ce mur de silence infranchissable (C'est la maîtresse qui a employé cette expression, j'ai beaucoup aimé…). Il ne me parle pas, et je suis trop honteuse pour parler. J'aurais bien voulu m'excuser, encore une fois, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu, et que ce ne seront pas des excuses qui vont le faire sourire… Il faudrait que je rie… Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire.

Alors, en rentrant dans le salon, je dépose mon petit sac d'école, et je monte dans ma chambre. Je sais que dès que j'aurais fermé la porte, Papa pleurera…

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, et serre mon nounours contre moi. Papa n'aime pas trop que je parle à mon nounours, je le vois dans ses yeux… Mais il ne sait pas la vérité… Il ne sait pas que je peux vraiment parler avec Teddy !

Teddy, je l'ai depuis ma naissance, je crois que c'est Maman qui me l'a acheté, et Papa l'a prit quand ils se sont séparés. Et depuis, c'est ma peluche favorite, parce que je peux parler avec elle, et elle me répond en pensée si je la regarde bien dans les yeux… La première fois, j'ai été surprise, et un grand rire cristallin a éclaté dans ma tête… Mon Teddy est gentil, il fait tout pour me consoler.

« -Teddy… Tu es réveillé ?

Oui…

-Dis moi, tu sais ce qui arrive à Papa ? Il est toujours triste…

Ce sont des affaires de grands, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire… Ton Papa n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

-Je sais, mais… Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise… Je crois qu'il n'aime pas Dray.

Ce sont des affaires de grands. »

Je fronce le nez, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire lorsque je suis embêtée. Teddy a beau être gentil, il est aussi têtu que moi. Il n'arrête pas de me dire de m'amuser comme une enfant normale, mais moi, je veux voir sourire mon Papa. Alors j'ai une idée pour que ce soir, il sourie… J'en ai même deux.

Je saisis mon armement de bataille, c'est à dire mes stylos feutres, et une feuille de dessin, et je me met à griffonner un joli dessin pour lui, tout en pensant à ce que je vais lui dire.

Une fois finit, je sors discrètement de ma chambre, je sais que Papa est « en bas », dans le salon, il pleure sans doute. Je vais alors jusqu'à lui, le découvrant allongé sur le canapé, le regard fixé au plafond, une ride d'inquiétude sur le front. Il me voit, en me fait un maigre sourire, ce à quoi je répond par un encore plus grand sourire tout en lui tendant fébrilement le dessin.

Il me le prend délicatement des mains, me remerciant doucement, avant de regarder l'œuvre que j'avais produite. J'avais voulu faire quelque chose qui le ferait rire, quelque chose de rigolo, alors j'avais dessiné Papa main dans la main avec Dray, les cheveux plus longs avec une belle robe de mariée, et j'avais écris en dessous, avec quelques fautes d'orthographe.

« Réconcilié vous vite, je taime, mon Papa »

Et, je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il a lu ces mots, deux larmes ont coulé sur ses joues…

On aura beau me dire le contraire, mais je crois que sa tristesse a un lien avec Dray… D'ailleurs, il me murmure.

« -On ne se réconciliera jamais, Crys…Ce qu'il a fait est trop important »

Je pose mes mains pâles sur le canapé, les sourcils haussés dans un signe d'incompréhension. Je vois briller dans ses yeux une petite lueur de colère, que je ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce que soudainement, un verre d'eau éclate sur ma gauche, juste sur la petite table basse. Je crie, surprise, et Papa se redresse d'un bond, jurant bruyamment.

La maîtresse, elle dit que c'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, et je la crois. Mais quand je veux en faire la remarque à Papa, je croise son regard émeraude, droit planté vers moi. On dirait… De la peur…

Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter à Teddy ce soir…

Aujourd'hui encore, à l'école, Gracy m'a embêtée… Elle me demandait qui c'était le monsieur avec qui j'étais partie, et comme je voulais pas lui répondre, elle m'a demandé si c'était mon Papa. J'ai secoué la tête, sans parler. Non, lui, ce n'est pas mon Papa… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est… Il faudra sans doute que je lui demande, je sais seulement son prénom…

Draco, mais c'est moche, alors je l'appelle Dray.

Et Gracy, alors que je ne voulais toujours pas répondre, a commencé à dire des gros mots sur Dray, et sur Papa, par la même occasion… Je me demande ce qu'elle a contre eux… Peut être qu'elle est jalouse… Moi, je sais que quand je suis jalouse, je peux devenir méchante…

Mais en fait, c'est contre tous les Papa qu'elle est méchante, j'ai observé… Quand la maîtresse est là, elle se tait, mais autrement, elle dit des gros mots à tout le monde, sans exception… Il faudra que je demande ça à Papa… Ah… Non, il en parlerait à ma maîtresse, qui en parlerait à Gracy, qui saurait que c'est moi qui a parlé… Non, il vaut mieux que je me taise, je n'aime pas qu'on me tire les cheveux.

Enfin, elle s'en va, me laissant jouer seule. D'habitude, Eileen est avec moi, donc je ne suis pas toute seule, mais aujourd'hui, elle est malade, elle a un rhume d'après la maîtresse… Donc, je joue toute seule. Je suis dans la cour de récréation, adossée près de l'entrée…

Parce qu'en fait, c'est pas marrant d'être seule.

« Hey, Crys ? »

Une voix derrière moi. Je sursaute, et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour voir de qui il s'agit… Et là, je souris en voyant Dray, qui me fixe, l'air surpris de me voir ici.

« -Coucou Dray !

-Salut… C'est l'heure de la récréation ?

-Oui, mais Eileen est malade, alors je suis toute seule, alors j'attend.

-Ah… Tu veux parler avec moi ?

-Euh… je sais pas, moi je veux bien, mais Papa…

-Laisse ton père où il est, je ne te ferai jamais de mal… Considère ça comme un petit secret ? »

Il me fit alors un sourire des plus charmeurs, avec le petit clin d'œil qui allait avec, et je ne pu réprimer un rire cristallin. J'adore Dray, il est vraiment amusant (Les copines disent rigolo, mais ca fait « grand » de dire amusant). Je saute sur le muret et m'y assois, comme les princesses dans les films.

« -Alors, racontes moi ta journée, Princesse…

-Eh, Papa aussi m'appelle comme ça !

-Ca doit être la vérité alors… »

Et encore une fois il me fait son sourire, qu'il copie presque à la perfection au précédent. Sauf que cette fois ci, il est un peu plus triste, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

« -Dis Dray…Tu peux être mon grand frère ?

-Ton grand frère ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà un Papa que j'aime, mais je t'adore aussi »

Et là, c'est à mon tour de lui faire le sourire charmeur avec le clin d'œil. Preuve que je sais apprendre en voyant les autres faire… Mais ce dont je ne me suis pas rendue compte, c'est du fait qu'alors que je faisais cette mimique, je ressemblais en tout point à Dray… La robe en plus. Il me regarde, surpris, avant de sourire l'espace d'un instant.

« -Si tu veux un conseil, ne montres jamais ce sourire à ton père…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il me tuerait !

-Il ferait jamais ça, il est gentil mon Papa !

-Si tu veux…

-Et donc, qui t'es pour moi ?Tu veux être mon grand frère ?

-Un peu trop vieux, non, désolé Princesse.

-Oh… »

J'affiche alors un petit air déçu dont j'ai le secret. Je sais que Papa n'y résiste jamais, faire flancher Dray ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça, non ? Et en effet, en le voyant se mordre les lèvres, je pense avoir gagné le combat…

« -Mais pourquoi tu veux que je sois ton grand frère ? Vraiment ?

-Euh… Ben, c'est à dire que…

-Je t'écoute Crysnelle…

-Tu vas te moquer de moi !

-Jamais ! Promis, juré ! Foi de Se… Euh, de Dray !

-Bah… En fait, c'est parce que Papa et toi, vous avez l'air de vous connaître… Et vous vous êtes disputé chaque fois que vous vous voyiez…Et après, Papa pleure… Alors moi je voulais vous réconcilier… Ca me rend triste de voir Papa comme ça… »

Je baisse les yeux une seconde, consciente qu'il va rire, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Je relève alors mes prunelles grises, et je le voit qui a l'air surpris de ma réplique. Surpris, et… Emu… Je fronce les sourcils, me penchant sur le muret pour agiter une main devant ses yeux.. Il ne bouge pas. Je recommence.

Et là, son regard s'assombrit, et je le vois soudainement redevenir sérieux… Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il saisit mon poignet, sans douceur, mais sans douleur non plus, et plante ses orbes grises dans les miennes, un sourire bizarre sur les lèvres.

« -Tu es prêtes ma jolie ?

-Prête à quoi ?? Aaaahh !!!! »

Il me tire le poignet en avant, me faisant tomber du côté rue de l'école. Heureusement, il me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol, pour me serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Je sursaute, et rougis légèrement. Il me serre exactement comme Papa le fait, quand il s'apprête à faire une bêtise…

Et là, je vois le paysage soudainement autour de moi s'estomper, alors que j'ai soudainement l'impression de passer sous un rouleau tapisseur (Ou quelque chose dans le genre, Eileen emploie souvent cette expression). Je ferme les yeux, instinctivement, et m'accroche à Dray. Lui ne bouge pas, j'ai l'impression…

Et soudainement tout se fige, tout s'arrête, je retrouve le sol sous mes pieds. Je recule précipitamment, titubant sous l'effort.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu… »

Mais je m'interrompt, reconnaissant subitement l'endroit où nous sommes, pour y avoir mangé pendant de nombreux midis… La cuisine du café où travaille Papa… Et d'ailleurs, je l'entend qui revient, il a l'air interrogatif, et soudainement, alors qu'il passe la porte, il nous voit, Dray et moi, lui levé, moi sur les fesses avec ma jolie robe froissée.

Son regard vire alors à l'émeraude sombre, même si de là où je suis, je vois rien, je le sais, parce qu'il fait toujours la même grimace.

« -Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai transplané, Harry…Mais c'est pas ça le plus important… Je pense qu'on doit parler de Crys, ça devient vraiment urgent…

-Quoi ?!! Mais, Pourquoi ?!!

-PARCE QU'ELLE EST AUTANT A MOI QU'A TOI ! BORDEL DE M… »

Instinctivement, je me suis bouchée les oreilles.. Ca ne se fait pas de dire des gros mots… Et puis, je prend conscience de ce qu'il a dit, et je lève les yeux vers Papa, qui lui, est devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort…

"Autant à moi qu'à toi"? qu'avait-il voulut dire...A moins que...

* * *

**_Hey, encore une fin géniale héhé _**

**_Je suis sadique, je le sais, et j'en suis fière, je songe presque à en ouvrir un club, y aurait d'autres auteurs intéressés? _**

**_Bon, pour la rapide explication de ce chapitre d'après coup, je vous avoue que je suis une dingue des enfants, et que écrire du point de vue de Crys a été un immense plaisir! J'espère que j'ai bien réussis à retranscrire ses sentiments et ce que j'ai fais d'elle... Qu'en pensez vous?_**

**_Finalement, l'homme en noir n'est toujours pas apparu, je m'en suis aperçue après l'avoir bouclé, honte sur moi... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne tardera tout de même pas... déjà, dans le prochain chapitre, les révélations ne seront pas toutes pour vous, mais surtout pour notre chère enfant, qui n'a pas finit d'en apprendre..._**

****

**_Je posterai sans doute mon prochain chapitre après... Disons, une dizaine de reviews intéressantes? je sais, ne me remerciez pas, on ne nait pas sadique, on le devient _**

**_Sur ce, je vous dis bien amicalement à la prochaine, et ne dites pas trop de "gros mots" ;)_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 2008_**


	5. Désillusions

_**Un nouveau chapitre, que je me suis dépêchée de boucler, pour que vous puissiez l'avoir dans les délais inscrits. J'espère que comme d'habitude, vous l'apprécierez ;)**_

_**Encore des POV de Crys, cette fois ci, je veux mettre en avant son état déstabilisé, et sa curiosité des plus effarouchées. Vous verrez bien, j'espère que cela colle un peu avec la réalité actuelle (Magie en moins )**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous.**_

* * *

Les propos de Draco jetèrent soudainement un grand froid dans la petite cuisine. Je restais figé, comprenant immédiatement que ses mots avaient été entendus par ma fille… Et un regard dans sa direction m'apprit qu'elle commençait à comprendre, sans pour autant prendre conscience… Il y avait peut être encore une chance, un infime espoir pour qu'elle n'ai pas réalisé la vérité… Je sens le sang quitter mon visage, je dois être bien pâle soudainement, et même ma colère semble soudainement ne plus me donner aucune force.

Et le coup de grâce vint de la part de mon ancien conjoint, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et sans espoir de survie.

« -Notre fille, dit-il, bien plus calme après son emportement soudain, a besoin de savoir la vérité, je crois. »

Je serre les poings, sentant le coup de semonce me traverser le corps de part en part. Là, Crys n'aurait plus de doute…Elle sait désormais trop, et pas assez. Je tourne la tête vers l'enfant, qui fixe à présent son deuxième père, abasourdie, sans oser comprendre. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit en ce moment… A coup sûr elle me haïra, à cause de mon silence… Elle demandera tout d'abord des explications, et m'en voudra… Enormément.

Je suis certain qu'elle agira ainsi, déjà, je la vois froncer les sourcils, son regard gris passant progressivement de moi à Draco, avant d'aller se perdre dans le vague. Ce dernier semble aussi avoir comprit sa bourde, mais il ne la regrette pas, ses prunelles mercures sont trop étincelantes pour cela… On croirait presque que cela le réjouit, et je lui en veux infiniment pour cela. Il aime donc tant me voir souffrir ? Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais…

J'ai si mal.

Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué en psychologie infantile, car la réaction de Crys n'est pas exactement celle à laquelle je m'attendais… Même pas du tout.

« -Papa… De quoi parle Dray ? Il plaisante, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle s'avance vers moi, un peu déstabilisée, sourcils froncés, et dans sa démarche incertaine, je devine son besoin d'être rassurée. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux nier les propos de Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas les accepter pour autant… Crys me prend doucement la main et me la desserre, pour la glisser entre ses doigts tremblants.

« -Papa, pourquoi tu es tout pâle ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité »

Draco vient de parler, de son air arrogant et suffisant que je lui connaissait au temps de l'école. Et une fois de plus, ses propos acerbes ont le pouvoir de pénétrer mon cœur comme le ferait une lame acérée. Et Crys tourna ses yeux orages vers lui, interrogative.

« -Ton Papa est ton père, et moi aussi. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. »

Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans son esprit. Non, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi vient-il, détruit-il mon petit monde de chimère ? Pourquoi dit-il ces mots importants avec un tel air sur le visage, avec un tel ton ? A-t-il seulement conscience qu'il parle de sa fille ? Je ne peux rien lire sur son visage, il est fermé, comme autrefois, comme lorsqu'il me trompait, et que je ne disais rien… Que me veut-il à la fin ?

Crys serre plus fort ma main dans la sienne, et elle tremble légèrement. J'imagine parfaitement son désarroi. Un homme qu'elle connaît peu lui annonce qu'il est son père au même titre que moi, avec un air à épouvanter les morts. Cela ne doit pas être agréable. Draco croise une seconde le regard de sa fille, et l'espace d'un court instant, je crois voir du regret dans ses prunelles argentés. Mais tout redevient de glace sitôt après, aussi, je crois avoir rêvé. Le silence est à présent lourd dans la pièce, et je tremble presque de savoir qui parlera en premier par la suite. Les lèvres de ma fille sont blanches tellement elle les mord, et je dois être dans le même état, si ce n'est pire.

Et je crois que le pire est encore à venir… En effet, je vois les lèvres de mon ancien amant s'écarter pour former un petit rictus, puis il s'accroupit pour parler à ma fille.

« -Crys, fais moi confiance. Viens là, je vais te dire quelque chose… »

Elle a l'air étonné, mais me lâche la main. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, mais je reprend vite mes esprits, et alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, je réagis enfin.

« -Crys ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »

L'interpellée tourne ses yeux gris vers moi, mais c'est déjà trop tard, à en croire le regard lubrique de Draco, qui pose sa main sur l'épaule de ma fille, et avec un « Bye-Bye » silencieux du bout des lèvres, transplane directement dans un craquement caractéristique…

La dernière pensée cohérente que j'ai alors eu, fut que mon ancien amant était véritablement un salaud, une ordure de première…

POV CRYS

Méchant, méchant méchant !!!! Grrrr, il va voir de quel branche je me chauffe le blond là ! Grrr !

Et d'abord, il a fait mal à Papa ! D'abord, j'ai pas tout comprit de ce qu'il a dit, mais ça a fait très peur a Papa ! Et il a dit ça d'un ton méchant ! Méchant Dray, méchant !

Tiens, en parlant de ça… L'est où Papa ? Dray est à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule, mais Papa est plus là… Il a disparu ? Ah… Mais on est plus dans la cuisine… On est dans une grande maison froide et marron…J'aime pas. Il est où Papa ? Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai soudainement peur.

Papa ? Il est où ? On est où ? Je suis où ? Je comprend pas ! Je me tourne brutalement vers Dray, envoyant des éclairs avec les yeux, comme je sais si bien le faire. Je veux lui crier dessus, lui dire des gros mots (J'ai le droit, il a fait du mal à Papa), mais soudainement, je ne peux plus rien dire, parce qu'il a délicatement posé une main devant ma bouche. Je fais les gros yeux, il croit vraiment que cette main là, de la même couleur que ma peau, va vraiment me faire taire ? Alors là, il se trompe, et il oublie que nous, créatures féminines miniatures, avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac !

Alors je lui mord le doigt, le plus fort que je peux, et il crie de surprise, me lâchant brusquement. Aussitôt libre de mes mouvements, je recule, et commence à m'enfuir dans la maison, allant me réfugier dans une pièce au hasard que je ferme à clé. Je l'entend jurer bruyamment, et j'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas proférer de gros mots. Mais je suis pas bête, je sais que ça trahira ma présence ! J'ai vu un film comme ça où le héros se faisait prendre ! Pfff, je suis quand même intelligente moi, j'ai eu A à mon dernier devoir de mathématiques, alors quand même, faut pas jouer avec le feu !

Puis soudainement, il se tait, il a deviné que j'étais cachée, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il marche, ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres. Pour plus de sécurité, je m'assure que la mienne est bien fermée, et soupire doucement. Je suis tranquille, il arrivera jamais à ouvrir ça ! Je suis trop forte, Papa me félicitera quand il viendra me chercher ! Parce qu'il viendra c'est certain ! C'est mon Papa, et c'est le plus fort de la planète.

Je me retourne pour regarder la pièce dans laquelle je me suis enfermée. C'est une sorte de bibliothèque. Je grimace, je n'aime pas les livres, généralement, ils sont écrits en tout petits, et je comprend pas… Pourtant, je m'approche en voyant un petit coffret noir, très beau et tout propre… Je suis curieuse et même si c'est un vilain défaut, je l'assume parfaitement. Papa dit que je tiens ça de lui…

Ce petit coffret m'intrigue, il se dégage de lui comme une étrange lumière, qui, sans briller, m'aveugle pourtant en partie. Je tend la main, frôle le bois du bout des doigts, et tourne religieusement la serrure. Je m'attend à voir de l'or, un trésor, des cadeaux, des choses supers, mais là, en voyant soudainement ce que j'ai sous les yeux, je me demande bien pourquoi ce coffret m'a attirée…

Une simple bague en plastique… Voilà ce que contient ce précieux écrin… En plus, elle est moche, toute simple et transparente… C'est de la mauvaise qualité… Mais elle brille pourtant, d'une lumière invisible pour le reste du monde que moi.

Depuis toute petite, sans que j'en sache la raison, j'ai cette étrange capacité de voir les « âmes » des choses, tels que je les appelle. Ce sont des lumières, plus ou moins grandes, qui émanent des objets, ou des personnes, sans distinction particulière. Plus tard, j'ai appris par moi même, qu'en fait, ces auras sont les degrés de valeur. Une personne brillera particulièrement si elle est aimée et appréciée, et cela va de même avec les objets… C'est pourquoi voir ce minuscule « truc » briller de mille feux m'interloque. Ce doit être un bien à Dray, auquel il tient énormément… Je n'ai jamais parlé à Papa, de ce don, il en serait jaloux, tel que je le connais. Et il a assez de problèmes comme cela.

Je referme le coffret, ma curiosité satisfaite, et je m'apprête à me retourner, pour vérifier une nouvelle fois la serrure de la porte, l'extérieur étant totalement silencieux, quand je m'aperçus d'autre chose. Une petite lumière, qui traversait faiblement un livre placé un peu plus haut que ma tête, c'est à dire sur l'étagère la plus basse. Je lève les yeux, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre le livre. Mais lui ne brille pas, aussi, je pars chercher derrière l'étagère la source de lumière.

Et telle n'est pas ma surprise en sentant effectivement, un petit objet venir au creux de ma main. Je souris, satisfaite de ma trouvaille, avant de le ramener vers moi. Ce n'est pas lourd, aussi je n'ai aucun mal à poser cette petite mallette juste à côté du coffret. Ce n'est pas elle qui brille, mais ce qui est à l'intérieur, et je m'étonne une nouvelle fois. L'aura est particulièrement puissante. J'hésite une seconde à l'ouvrir… C'est sans doute quelque chose de précieux pour Dray… Mais il a fait du mal à Papa, j'ai le droit de voir ce à quoi il tient tout de même ! Alors je balaye mes dernières hésitations d'un battement de cil, et tourne le loquet de sûreté de l'objet…

Et là s'ouvrent à moi des dizaines de photographies, toutes plus étranges les unes des autres. Tout d'abord, elles bougeaient toutes. Comme des petits films enregistrés sur papier, dans une durée limitée dans le temps. Je hausse les sourcils, surprise par ce détail pour le moins, déstabilisant… Je me demande bien quel genre d'appareil photo peut prendre de tels clichés ? Puis un détail attire mon attention, et je prend la première image qui se tient devant mes yeux. Et je hoquète de surprise, reconnaissant Papa dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vêtu d'une espèce de robe noire, sur fond d'océan déchainé, dansant d'un air rêveur.

Je suis surprise, non pas par le fait qu'elle puisse se trouver là, non, mais plutôt par son expression. Papa n'a jamais eu ce sourire… Jamais il ne m'a sourit d'une aussi belle manière… Bien entendu, il me souriait, toujours, mais je n'ai jamais vu un tel sourire éclairer ses traits comme le faisait celui ci… Il semble si heureux là dessus que je souris doucement, attendrie par mon Papa que j'aime.

Les autres photos sont semblables à celle ci, avec l'unique différence que parfois, Papa n'est pas seul. Dray est à ses côtés, et tout deux sourient à l'objectif avec un air détendu et tendre… C'est étrange de voir ces êtres de papier témoigner de la vie de quelqu'un d'aussi proche, mais aussi tellement éloigné… Je saisis du bout des doigts une nouvelle image, dévoilant mon Papa et Dray, assis sur un canapé, et regardant l'objectif avec un petit air timide, avant de se murmurer quelque chose, puis de s'embrasser avec autant de douceur que lors d'un mariage (J'en ai vu a la télé, ils font exactement pareil !). Je reste une seconde muette, la bouche grande ouverte, en découvrant une partie de cette vérité qui jusqu'alors, restait très vague pour moi.

Papa qui embrasse Dray, ce bonheur qui se lit dans leurs visages…

Ils s'aiment… Je prend une nouvelle photo, où l'on voit à présent Papa, avec un gros ventre, qui tente de le dissimuler au photographe avec un air timide, mais sans réellement le vouloir…

Ce ventre gonflé, ça doit être moi… J'ignore comment je peux en déduire cela, mais Papa ne m'a évidemment pas fait avec une Maman, ça me semble bizarre maintenant, alors que je l'ai vu si heureux avec Dray… J'ai la tête qui tourne à voir ces souvenirs que je ne comprend pas… La maîtresse m'avait pourtant dit qu'un monsieur ne pouvait pas avoir de bébés… Et la maîtresse ne se trompe jamais…

Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, et je sursaute, surprise par ce contact inopiné, et je me tourne pour apercevoir Dray, les sourcils froncés, qui fixe étrangement les photographies. Il veut parler, mais je le devance, reprenant rapidement contenance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis ma toute petite enfance, je n'aime pas quand on me surprend…

« -C'est quoi, ça ? »

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de ma réponse, et regarde une à une les images que j'ai sortis de l'écrin, avant de les y remettre avec précaution, en silence. Cela dure environ une minute, étant donné qu'il les regarde sans arrêt, comme avec des remords.. Puis, enfin, il se tourne vers moi.

« -Ca, comme tu dis, c'est ton père et moi.

-Vous étiez amoureux ?

-Hum… Je pense que oui…

-Tu pense ? T'es pas sûr ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est un peu compliqué pour toi…

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué… Quand t'es amoureux, t'es amoureux, tu peux pas l'être a moitié…

-Disons alors que ton Papa était profondément amoureux de moi… Moi aussi, à ma façon…

-Alors vous étiez amoureux !

-Si tu veux…

-Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux voir Papa sourire comme sur ces images ! Pourquoi il sourit plus ? »

Le sourire de Dray s'interrompit soudainement, et son visage redevint aussi grave que du marbre. Cette expression, je la connaît, je fais la même quand j'ai fait un cauchemar et que je ne peux en parler à personne. Il me fait doucement signe d'aller m'asseoir sur un petit canapé non loin de là. J'hésite une seconde, j'aimerais plutôt revoir Papa… Mais je suis curieuse, et en déduis que s'il me dit la vérité, je pourrai peut être aider mon Papa que j'aime très fort… Alors je le suis, et m'assoie juste à ses côtés, ma petite robe sagement plissée sur mes genoux, comme toute demoiselle.

« -Crys…Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des affaires de ton Papa… C'est à lui de s'occuper de toi, pas du contraire.

-Ouais, mais mon Papa est triste, et si je veux qu'il s'occupe correctement de moi, il faut qu'il aille mieux, et comme personne peut le faire et que je vais bien, eh bah, je le fais.

-Tu tiens ça de moi on dirait…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, Crysnelle… Mais comment veux tu rendre le sourire à ton Papa ?

-Les dessins marchent pas, les fêtes non plus, j'ai essayé plein de trucs… Mais là, ces photos… Je crois que c'est toi qui peut le faire sourire !

-Ah ? fit-il avec un sourire en apparence amusée. Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Vous vous faites des bisous ! Papa t'aime, et quand tu es pas là, il est triste, c'est normal, moi, quand j'étais amoureuse de Théo, eh bah, je voulais tout le temps le voir !

-Crys… Il n'est pas triste parce que je ne suis pas là…

-Ah bon ??? Pourquoi alors ?

-J'ai fais une très grosse bêtise, et ton Papa ne m'a pas pardonné.

-Ah bon ?? Moi quand je fais une bêtise, je demande pardon, et Papa m'excuse toujours…

-Mais c'est une grosse bêtise que j'ai fait…

-Et tu lui as demandé pardon ?

-… Non, même pas…

-Alors c'est normal qu'il boude…

-Mais je doute bien qu'avec des excuses tout se passera si facilement…

-Elle est si grosse que ça ta bêtise ?

-Oui… Et je ne m'en suis aperçu que récemment…

-Ah… »

Le silence retombe entre nous, et je fais le point sur ce que j'ai appris. Papa et Dray étaient amoureux, ils se faisaient plein de bisous et étaient heureux… Puis Dray a fait une grosse bêtise (Il a peut être cassé un vase, moi je sais que quand je l'ai fait, Papa était pas content du tout !!) et Papa a commencé à bouder, et il est partit loin de Dray…Et depuis, il est triste parce que Dray lui a pas dit pardon… Pourtant, ce serait si simple à se réconcilier ! Les adultes sont d'un compliqué parfois !!

« -Dis Dray…Tu es aussi mon Papa ?

-…

-Einh ?

-Oui… Je pensais réellement que Harry t'en avait parlé… Mais oui, je suis ton deuxième papa, comme ton père.

-Mais la maîtresse a dit que deux monsieurs pouvaient pas faire d'enfants !

-Eh bien, dans notre monde, c'est possible.

-Votre monde ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, installes toi, ça va être long… »

Je hausse les sourcils, contemplant désormais librement l'allure élancée de ce qui est mon deuxième Papa… C'est étrange comme sensation… Mais je veux savoir… Et là, en ce moment, je ne pense plus du tout à Papa… Je n'imagine même pas le soucis que je lui cause…

O0o0o0o0o0o

Il m'a encore prit ma fille… Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais… Il a transplané avec elle, il lui a montré la magie, il lui a révélé la vérité… Il m'a prit ma fille.

Quel sentiment est ce ? Au delà de la douleur, ce que j'endure est innommable. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir, de parler à Crys… Non, pas après ce que tu m'as fais. Tu m'a causé trop de mal pour que je puisse d'excuser… Trop de souffrance pour que j'oublie. Tu es part intégrante de moi même, et je t'en veux, parce que je t'aime encore.

Et cet amour me détruit, me consume, me brûle de l'intérieur. Autrefois, alors que nous étions amoureux, soudés, je le croyais, tu étais mon soleil, ma seule raison de sourire. Nous nous suffisions, qu'importait les dires des autres. J'aurais dû me méfier lorsque tu m'as demandé de toujours garder notre relation secrète.

D'accord, les rapports homosexuels étaient mal perçus dans le monde sorcier, mais tout de même… J'étais Harry Potter, le survivant, j'aurais pu les convaincre, et nous aurions vécu notre amour au grand jour. Prévoyais tu déjà de me tromper à cette époque là ? Je l'ignore encore, mais je n'ai plus confiance, je ne peux plus croire tes mensonges. J'ai cédé, à cette époque, j'ai accepté de garder notre vie secrète.

Je suis par la suite tombé enceint de Crys, par, une nouvelle fois, la volonté de mon cher époux. Il désirait tellement un enfant. Je le lui ai donné. Je l'ai repris. Il est revenu et me l'a volée. Il m'a détruit, et a obscurcit le soleil pâle qui illuminait ma vie terne.

Je le hais, je te hais, je le déteste, je t'exècre.

Est-il seulement possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un après cinq ans ? Je pensais m'être reconstruit, je pensais avoir fait table rase du passé. Mais non, tu es revenu, tu m'a retrouvé. Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su. Tu étais là pour te venger..

Et aujourd'hui, ta vengeance, tu dois la savourer.

Je t'imagine bien, à présent, racontant tes mensonges à ma fille, lui narrant mon côté le plus sombre. Créature des ténèbres, je t'ai volé à ton père. Tu ne lui parleras pas de tes « écarts », non, tu voudras lui paraître beau et immaculé… Contrairement à moi.

J'ai vaguement conscience de m'être affalé sur une chaise, trop choqué pour réagir. A vrai dire, je suis partis. Partis dans mes pensées, partis dans un monde de désolation. Que va-t-il faire à ma fille ? N'a-t-il pas comprit a quel point elle m'était essentielle ? Ou justement, l'a-t-il trop comprit ? Souhaite-t-il récupérer sa fille, ou me détruire une nouvelle fois ?

Parce que s'il désire cela, il a réussit. Qu'il me prenne ma fille et je mourrai, j'en ai conscience. Je me suis battu pendant ces cinq ans pour l'élever, pour la voir sourire sans arrière pensées… Et un beau jour, tu arrives et chamboule tout… Tel un ouragan, tu viens me détruire, moi qui n'attendais que douceur dans mon nouveau monde.

Deux bras m'entourent, mais je n'y prête pas conscience, j'ai trop mal. Que peux tu bien faire à Crys ? Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien… Où l'as-tu emmenée ? Lui as tu expliqué le monde des sorciers ? Elle est tellement innocente, elle serait prête à le croire… Pourquoi ne l'ai-je donc pas avertie du danger qu'elle courrait ?

Suis je fautif de l'avoir trop protégé ? D'avoir voulu qu'elle ne soit que mon Ange à moi ? Va-t-il oser lui faire du mal ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Elle est tout de même sa copie en féminin, il n'osera jamais poser un doigt sur elle… Il la manipulera, je le sais, elle est tellement douce, qu'elle ne s'apercevra pas de la supercherie. Il lui fera miroiter des promesses, de ce qu'elle rêve, mais n'a jamais souhaité obtenir.

Je m'entend murmurer, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui parlait.

« -Il me l'a volée… Crys… Mon petit Ange… »

Les deux bras se serrent plus autour de moi, et je laisse ma tête tomber sur le côté. Crys… Ma fille et ses cheveux d'or, mon cœur avec ses yeux gris. La chair de ma chair, la seule qui ne me trahira jamais… Se fera-t-elle manipuler à ce point là ? Que dois je faire ? J'ignore où ils sont… Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Crys, je ne veux pas…

Mais je ne pourrai jamais lui faire face à nouveau… Pas maintenant, ni jamais… Je ne me sens plus la force de combat… Il n'aura fait qu'attendre le bon moment, l'âge où Crysnelle se poserait des questions… Et il me l'a prise..Oh Merlin, qu'ai je fais donc pour mériter ce sort là ? N'ai-je pas eu assez de soucis comme cela ? Le nom Potter est-il réellement synonyme de malédiction ?

Je ne crois pas au Destin, ni à un quelconque Dieu… Mais il faut avouer que le hasard, la chance, ou toute autre forme de coïncidence malheureuses sont choses courantes chez moi…

Que faire donc…

« -Si tu aime ta fille, tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle »

Une voix, étrangère à moi, mais connue de ma personne. Je ne met pourtant pas de nom dessus, obnubilé par ses soudaines paroles. Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille.

Le bonheur de ma fille.

Je baisse les yeux, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Je suis le père le plus con de la terre. Je suis ignoble, impardonnable. Jusque là, ai je seulement pensé au bien être de Crys ? Non, jamais depuis qu'il est revenu…

Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne, et au mal que Draco me ferait…Mais elle ? Ne s'est-elle pas sentie abandonnée par moi lorsque je l'ai forcée à s'éloigner de son deuxième père ? Aurait-il été préférable de la voir grandir avec lui ? Non, sans doute pas… Je refuse de refaire le passé. Mais maintenant, ne sera-t-elle pas plus heureuse avec son deuxième père qu'avec moi ? Je ne suis pas en état de m'occuper d'elle, je suis à bout de force…

Je sombre totalement, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de réconfortant… de deux bras qui me soutiendraient… Peut être de ceux qui m'entourent actuellement… Oui, peut être… Ma fille, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Ce n'est pas du genre de Draco de partir dans un mot… Il me la ramènera bien un jour.

Est ce moi qui pense ainsi, ou alors cette voix qui ne cesse de me murmurer des propos depuis tout à l'heure ? Je dois cesser de réfléchir… Sûrement qu'en me laissant porter vers un ailleurs plus calme, tout ira mieux… Oui, c'est certain… Mais où ? Le plaisir ? D'accord, mais comment ? Avec toi ?

Mais qui es tu ?

0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin, Dray et moi rentrons à l'appartement de Papa. Nous avons parlé toute la soirée, et j'ai appris plein de choses super hipra ultra méga géniales ! Eh ouais, en fait, je suis une sorcière, Papa et Dray aussi, et puis Papa est un mage super méga ultra puissant qui a terrassé un grand méchant monstre à tête de serpent, et Dray, qui était avant méchant, est devenu gentil grâce à Papa… Mais j'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi aujourd'hui, papa le considère comme un méchant.. Il est gentil Dray, moi, je suis gentille, je peux pas avoir de Papa méchant, c'est pas possible.

Dray est tendu, je le sais, il n'a pas bien dormit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je me sentais perdue dans mon grand lit tout blanc qui sentait le propre. C'est pas comme dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai rien dit à Dray, parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir d'autres problèmes. Il m'a montré quelques tour de magie, mieux que ceux à la télé, et m'a expliqué qu'on pouvait se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre (Transplaner, que ça s'appelle, c'est pas super ?). Et ensuite, nous sommes partis dormir. Mais moi, je m'inquiétais pour mon Papa. J'ai demandé à Dray si on pouvait lui donner un coup de téléphone, mais il m'a répondu qu'il savait pas s'en servir. Il est rigolo (pardon, amusant) Dray, quand il est gêné…

Nous frappons à la porte, et je m'aperçois que le loquet est ouvert. Etrange, Papa est du genre méfiant, il ne laisse jamais la porte ouverte. Je le signale à Dray, qui fronce les sourcils, et me demande de rester derrière lui. Il sort son machin de sa poche (Baguette magique !), et le brandit, prêt à attaquer, ouvrant avec précaution la porte. Mais à l'intérieur, rien d'anormal. Si, une chemise à Papa traînant sur le canapé, mais rien d'autre…

Je suis timidement Dray, regardant autour de moi, et je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de méchant dans la maison, elle est aussi propre que quand je suis partie, le tee shirt en plus. Mais il ne semble pas convaincu, et s'approche du canapé, avec un regard étrange pour le vêtement. Il me demande si Papa laisse d'habitude traîner ses vêtements, et je secoue la tête. Non, il aurait trop peur de les perdre. Il se mord alors la lèvre, et me demande si je sais où est sa chambre.

Je hoche la tête, un peu vexée qu'il me pose une telle question, bien entendu que je sais ! C'est quand même chez moi ! Je lui prend doucement alors la main, l'attirant vers « l'étage », situé deux marches au dessus du « Rez de Chaussée », et nous obliquons rapidement vers la gauche. A droite, c'est ma chambre, et en face, celle de Papa. Je montre en passant mon lit à Dray, qui sourit en voyant les nounours, et les multiples poupées joncher mon lit. Puis il se détourne, et je passe devant lui pour aller ouvrir à la volée la chambre de Papa.

Je sais pas s'il dort encore, mais il déteste quand je fais ça, alors je cours vers le lit, encore engloutit dans l'obscurité, et, comme à mon habitude, je saute sur les draps, et accessoirement, sur le corps de Papa. D'ordinaire, il ronchonne, mais là, c'est un véritable cri qui sort de la bouche de l'écrasé… C'est étrange, c'est pas la voix de Papa.

Dray derrière moi allume la lumière en tournant l'interrupteur, et là, je m'aperçois soudainement que celui que j'ai écrasé n'est pas Papa… L'homme juste en face de moi, nu, le regard encore embrouillé, n'est pas Papa. Lui est à côté, ronchonnant, en bonne phase pour se réveiller.

Non, cet homme là, ce n'est pas Papa. C'est Nath. Et lui et Papa sont nus. Et là j'ai peur… Parce que je comprend pas ce que Nath fait là, à dormir avec Papa…Et derrière moi, Dray a l'air aussi horrifié que moi.

* * *

**_Alors, le verdict ?_**

**_Que pensez vous du comportement des antagonistes ? C'est très important, je vous en prie, laissez une petite review ! Je veux vérifier si j'arrive bien à transmettre ce que j'imagine d'eux !_**

**_Pleaaaaase, it would be sooo nice of youuuu !!_**

**_Lol, en tout cas, comme d'habitude, je vous libère sur une fin des plus sadiques, alors vous m'excuserez_**

**_Laissez votre PC en un seul morceau, et je vous dis, sans doute à la semaine prochaine._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 08_**


	6. Empathie

_**Bonjour à vous !**_

_**Nous revoilà réunis pour un nouveau chapitre, pile une semaine après le dernier !**_

_**J'espère que celui ci vous plaira, vous aurez un petit aperçu des pensées de Draco… Peut être même des explications, pour ceux qui parviendront à lire entre les lignes !**_

_**Désolée si vous trouvez que Crys fait trop « mature », j'essaye de la rendre plus enfant, mais c'est difficile, j'ai encore des progrès à faire…**_

_**Je préviens, pour les fans de Crys (Sait-on jamais), vous n'allez peut être pas tellement aimer ce chapitre**_

_**En revanche, je préviens, concernant la fin de cette fic, ne vous attendez pas à une fin à l'eau de rose avant un bon moment, si eau de rose il y a. J'essaye de rendre la situation la plus réelle possible, et par conséquent, si réconciliation il y a, elle ne se fera pas réellement par magie… Si vous m'excusez le jeu de mot.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant vivement vous retrouver à la fin du chapitre, pour votre avis et vos conseils !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Que sommes nous, sinon deux âmes tellement fatiguées de se poursuivre qu'elles en ont même oublié de chercher le salut ?

Que pouvons nous être, sinon deux corps qui se repoussaient, s'attiraient pour enfin s'endormir l'un près de l'autre ?

L'amour rend aveugle, le quotidien rend la vue. Moi, ce n'est pas la vue que j'ai retrouvé. C'est l'erreur. Tu fus mon chemin, ma voie à suivre, et dès lors que je m'enfonçais dans cette routine, je crois bien m'être perdu. Nulle explication rationnelle ne viendra éclairer mon jugement, tu le sais. Tu ne l'attends plus, d'ailleurs.

Deux âmes. L'une trop blessée pour ouvrir la bouche, l'autre trop fière pour plier l'échine. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et cela, tu l'as comprit bien avant moi…

Te souviens tu de cette soirée terrible ? Moi je m'en souviens. Elle est gravée dans ma peau au fer rouge, je ne peux l'oublier. J'ai bien tenté de le faire, crois moi, mais la douleur est trop cuisante pour que je puisse en passer outre. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un me blesse et me surprend autant.

Alors que moi, c'était la routine de te détruire sans même m'en rendre compte.

Ton geste m'a ouvert les yeux. Ta fuite a éclairé mes sens engourdis. Mon âme s'est réveillée, doucement, mais en souffrant atrocement. Je ne te parlerai pas de cette souffrance, je ne mérite pas de m'apitoyer. Je veux juste que tu saches que ta vengeance est scellée depuis bien longtemps. Et que si pardon il y a, je suis prêt à tout faire pour le mériter.

Plus jamais mon âme ne s'endormira près de toi, je te le jure. A tout jamais nous resterons éveillés, l'un en face de l'autre, yeux ouverts, bras écartés. Tu ne te refermeras plus, je ne me détournerai plus. C'est la promesse que je te fais, que jamais tu n'entendras. Car voilà bien longtemps que tu es partis, voilà bien des mois que tu as disparu… Et voilà bien des années que je récolte ce que j'ai semé.

J'ai envie de te voir, tu ignore encore à quel point. Mais je suis prêt à te le montrer. Tu ne voudras rien reconnaitre, je te connais, mais tu es curieux, et au fond de toi, quand je parlerai, tu m'écouteras. C'est sur cet espoir que je me base. Ma fierté, ma fortune, mon âme, je les joue sur ce simulacre d'écoute…

Je suis pleinement conscient de cette vérité atroce qui te taraude l'esprit sans cesse, chaque fois que ton regard se pose sur cet enfant. J'en suis l'auteur, et l'unique fautif. Mais il semblerait bien que la vie ne soit pas un conte de fée, et qu'il est impossible d'effacer entièrement un pan de vie, sous prétexte le bonheur ingrat d'une seule personne.

Merlin seul sait pourtant combien j'ai souhaité revenir te voir, après toutes ces années, juste pour te lancer ce sortilège terrible qui te ramènerait auprès de moi, sans te douter un instant de ce que tu avais vécu. L'oubli est une chose horrible, je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je te l'ai épargné. Peut être cela aurait été mieux, sûrement même… Dès la première fois, j'aurais sans doute dû l'utiliser, pour ton bonheur, pour ma tranquillité… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et maintenant, je n'en ai plus la force.

Te souviens tu de notre première fois ? Ou plutôt, de nos premières fois.

Premier regard, première lutte, première haine, première passion, premier baiser, première fois, premier emménagement, première joie, première routine… Et premier enfant.

Tant de premiers dont la plupart seront aussi derniers à tes yeux. Et d'autres trop premiers pour que tu en souhaite d'autres.

A Poudlard, je me souviens nettement de notre rancœur, l'un envers l'autre, brûlante de passion comme le ferait une flamme. A cette époque, nous ignorions tout de nos sentiments. Et puis un soir, il y eut cette bagarre. Ce coup de poing de trop. Tu m'as envoyé à terre, et je me suis affalé contre le mur, sans fierté, sans honneur. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience de ton regard.

Un regard ardent, brillant de mille feux. Un regard vivant. Cela m'avait épaté. Et c'était la première fois que je voyais un tel regard chez toi, ton visage seulement éclairé par la lune. Tu as semblé surpris de mon absence de réaction. Je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai seulement observé, une douleur lancinante me parcourant la joue. Et puis tu t'es accroupis, en silence, et doucement, tu m'as caressé le visage.

J'ai le souvenir d'une brise fraîche et vivifiante. J'ai le souvenir de ton regret, intense. Et j'ai surtout le souvenir de tes yeux. Trop tendres pour que je puisse y résister. Trop doux pour que je puisse les trancher. Trop profond pour que je puisse en réchapper.

Et ce soir là, nous nous sommes embrassés, timidement, et ce baiser chaste avait le goût de l'interdit.

Mais les interdits, tu en as tant bravé, un de plus, un de moins, cela ne devrait plus t'effrayer. Mais alors que nos visages s'étaient éloignés, j'ai vu la peur luire dans tes orbes vertes. Tu craignais ce que tu venais de faire. Un homme ne doit pas en aimer un autre. Deux ennemis ne s'embrassent pas. Un futur mangemort n'embrasse pas le Survivant… Harry ne devrait pas embrasser Draco.

Mais ce fut ainsi pourtant. Et tu m'as alors prouvé une fois de plus ton appartenance à ta maison, en te rapprochant une nouvelle fois de moi, pour une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que tremblante. Nous venions de faire un choix, terrible et honteux, qui nous poursuivrait jusque toujours.

Parce qu'ici, nous ne pouvions nous montrer. Nous avions donc choisis la voie des ténèbres, le chemin du secret. Moi trop fier pour avouer au public notre relation, toi trop effrayé par la réaction des autres. Notre peur était commune, tout comme notre amour.

Et la vie a ainsi poursuivit son cours, nous entraînant tout deux progressivement vers cet abysse sans fond dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement, si proches l'un de l'autre, et pourtant si éloignés. Comme si l'obscurité tendait plus vers l'infini que l'oubli.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis en face de toi, debout, mais je crois bien que sans cette fierté, je serais déjà tombé. Tombé à tes pieds, ou au delà, je l'ignore, mais en tout cas, je ne pourrais jamais tenir droit si cette fierté ne me retenait pas, ainsi que notre fille…

0o0o0o0

Je suis sur le lit, interloquée. Papa se réveille doucement, en bougonnant, comme à son habitude. Mais ce n'est pas sur lui que j'ai sauté, non. C'est sur son ami, Nath, qui a toujours été gentil avec moi. Et ce dernier me regarde, comme si j'avais un gros bouton sur le nez. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Papa ouvre progressivement un œil, et pose ses yeux de jade sur moi, interrogatif.

J'aime les yeux de Papa, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et particulièrement moi. Chaque fois que je le regarde, je sais ce qu'il pense, je sais ce qu'il ressent. Et en cette seconde là, je sais qu'il est content de me voir, mais que quelque chose le turlupine. Moi aussi, quelque chose m'embête, mais c'est surtout la présence de Nath…

Papa semble aussi s'apercevoir de lui, car il tourne la tête pour croiser le torse nu de son collègue de travail. Soudain, il semble perdu, et son regard s'agrandit. Je veux lui poser une question, même plein, mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche, une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, et me tire tendrement en arrière.

C'était Dray, qui, silencieusement, s'était approché de moi, et m'invitait maintenant à descendre du lit. Je levais les yeux vers lui, brillant d'innocence, mais ne croisais que deux orbes grises renfermées. Et aussitôt, je sentis cette douleur me tenailler le cœur. J'ai mal, c'est étrange. Mais je ne dis rien, laissant juste mes sourcils se froncer.

Mais il se penche, et me prend dans ses bras, me faisant ainsi quitter le sol. Il ne dit rien, mais ses mains tremblent, et j'ai le pressentiment que Papa a fait une grosse bêtise. D'ailleurs, il regarde Dray d'un air presque scandalisé, la peur en plus. Mais le blond ne le fixe pas une seule seconde, ses yeux sont vides, perdus dans une immensité que je ne connais pas. Il ne dit rien, et me serre contre lui, se retournant pour quitter la chambre. Alors seulement, j'ose prononcer à haute voix ces terribles mots qui se répercutent bruyamment sur les murs de la petite chambre.

« -Pourquoi Papa il dort avec Nath ? »

Dray ne me répond pas, il caresse juste mes cheveux, avant de sortir de la chambre, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. J'eus la vision fugitive de Papa qui se redressait dans son lit, prêt à me poursuivre, mais retenu par une main assurée. Je ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe. Et cette ignorance m'effraye.

Dray m'emmène jusqu'au salon, et me pose sur le canapé avec le plus de tendresse possible. Puis il s'assied à son tour, et soupire, tête renversée. Je vais à ses côtés et prend sa main, pour le réconforter, bien que j'ignore de quoi. Et timidement, je lui repose ma question, à voix basse :

« -Dray… Pourquoi Papa il est avec Nath ? »

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, et rencontre mon regard gris interrogatif. Je sens la douleur me reprendre, et je sais quelle provient de lui. Dray est triste, il a mal. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors je modifie ma question.

« -Papa a fait une grosse bêtise ?

-…

-Drayyyy ?

-Oui, il a fait une bêtise…

-Comme toi ?

-…

-Dray…

-Non, pas comme moi… Lui c'est compréhensible…

-Compréhensible ? Pourquoi ? Les bêtises ne sont pas compréhensible !

-Les circonstances sont différentes Crys…Ce sont des histoires d'adultes, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

-Mais Papa et toi, vous avez mal ! Toi, là tu as mal, je le sais ! Alors ça me concerne !

-Crys… S'il te plais, ne t'en fais pas pour nous… Ton père est sûrement plus heureux ainsi, crois moi…

-C'est faux !!! »

Je me redresse d'un coup, poing posés sur le torse de Dray, les sourcils froncés. J'essaye d'avoir l'air autoritaire, mais je sais que mon jeune âge n'est pas un atout pour cela. Néanmoins, je reprend, d'une voix forte.

« -Papa est triste ! Toi aussi, tu as mal ! Pourquoi c'est pas plus simple ? Vous êtes trop compliqués tous les deux ! »

A ma grande surprise, il sourit, d'un air triste, et me caresse doucement les cheveux, me remettant en place quelques mèches.

« -Oui, on est compliqués… La vie est compliquée elle même…Mais ma belle, tu ne dois pas t'en occuper… Ce sont des affaires d'adulte…

-Dray !!

-La meilleure manière si tu veux faire sourire ton Papa, c'est d'être heureuse Crys…

-Drayy !!

-Il faut que tu lui sourie…

-Dray ?

-Que tu sois heureuse…

-Drayy ???

-Que… Quoi ?

-Y a Papa ! »

Je lève la tête, cela fait quelques secondes que je n'écoute plus mon deuxième père, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Papa, qui est sortit en trombes de la chambre, à moitié rhabillé, et qui a à présent l'air horrifié de ce qu'il voit ; Moi, presque dans les bras de Dray, qui a toujours une main dans mes cheveux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se retourne pour voir son ancienne Nénémis. Et étrangement son regard se referme aussitôt, redevenant aussi froid que la glace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tu es là, au dessous de moi. Tu sembles si faible, et en même temps si fort. Ton regard m'envoûte, me retiens, m'accroche. Je veux me perdre en toi, je veux connaître chacune de tes courbes, chacun de tes muscles. Je veux pouvoir te connaître pas cœur, avec mes mains, mon souffle, mes yeux. Je te veux tout entier…

Tu m'enivre, et près de toi, quand nos souffles se rencontrent, je veux oublier ce que je suis, je veux oublier mes préceptes, je veux oublier mon rang, pour tout te donner. Je veux être autant à toi que toi serait à moi. Je veux que nos corps se perdent l'un en l'autre, que nos esprits fusionnent, que nos âmes se rencontrent enfin, pour ne plus se quitter.

Cette première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, j'en garde le souvenir d'un grande tendresse. Nous avions prit soin de prendre notre temps, nous ne voulions rien brusquer. Cette frénésie de notre haine passée était devenue comme brise amoureuse, qui nous emportait tout deux vers des ondes de bonheur jusque là jamais égalées.

Ton corps était splendide, au moins tout autant que ton esprit. Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Trop de fierté, comme toujours. Je me taisais continuellement, et seuls mes yeux laissaient parfois apercevoir mes véritables sentiments. Je sais que cela t'a rendu triste plus d'une fois, mais à cette époque, je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Je croyais que tu étais conscient de ta beauté, de ton courage, de te force… Je le croyais oui, mas je me suis trompé, et aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour te le rappeler.

Cette dernière soirée entre nous, notre « dernière fois », il n'y avait pas de tendresse, je m'en souviens bien, tout autant que la première, c'est pour dire…

Autant les premières fois, je les chéris, autant les dernières, je les hais. Et celle ci fut détestable. J'étais fatigué, je rentrais d'une réunion des plus harassantes, et toi, tu étais comme à ton habitude dans le canapé, tu lisais un de ces livres dont j'ignore encore le titre aujourd'hui. Je suis entré dans le salon, t'ai embrassé distraitement, comme toujours.

Ce geste qui m'étais devenu quotidien, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de la souffrance qu'il t'apportait. Mais ce soir là, quand j'ai croisé ton regard, j'y ai lu de la tristesse. J'ai froncé les sourcils, et t'ai posé quelques vagues questions, auxquelles tu n'as pas répondu. A la place, tu m'as dis que Crysnelle, notre enfant, dormait profondément, et que tu avais envie de moi.

Je suis stupide de t'avoir cru, de ne pas avoir comprit cette souffrance que tu cachais. Mais à ce moment là, je voulais juste te faire plaisir, aussi, je t'ai pris la main, et t'ai entrainé vers la chambre. A partir de là, tout ne fut que mouvements parfaitement organisés, de mes caresses au rythme de mes coups de reins. C'était notre routine, elle m'ennuyait, mais je m'y étais fait, je croyais qu'elle te convenait. Merlin que je me suis trompé.

J'ai jouit en toi, et me suis retiré, sans même prêter garde à ton propre plaisir. C'était ainsi devenu ma vie, monotonie.

Je ne cherche aucune excuse à ce que j'ai fais. J'ai mes explications, justifiées, mais tu ne les écouterait pas. Alors je me tais, comme toujours. Je pense que le temps effacera tout, je pense que tout ira bien, un autre jour nous dépasserons ce cap…J'ai ce fol espoir qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera entre nous, pour Crys, pour qu'elle ne vive plus dans le secret.

Je hais ce secret qui nous a couvert, tout deux, qui nous a forcé à garder notre relation secrète. Je le déteste, et pourtant, c'est moi même qui l'ai demandé… Ironique, comme situation, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que toi non plus, tu n'aimais pas ce rapport là… Mais au moins, sois en paix, je n'en ai parlé à personne, ton secret est bien gardé…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Papa me regarde, la respiration légèrement sifflante, j'ignore ce qu'il va faire, mais une fois de plus, la douleur m'enserre le cœur, mêlée cette fois ci de peur, et je ne reconnais plus mes propres sentiments au milieu de ce déferlement de pensées, qui assaillissent mon esprit telles des vagues incessantes.

Je reste contre Dray, n'osant pas bouger, de peur de faire une quelconque bêtise, mais même ce manque de mouvement semble inquiéter Papa, car il serre les poings, et demande d'une voix blanche :

« -Crys… Eloigne toi de lui. Viens ici, ma belle… »

Sa voix me semble être une supplication, c'est l'inquiétude qui parle dans sa bouche. Mais il veut que j'aille près de lui. Dois-je obéir ? Il ne veut pas que je reste avec Dray, mais il est gentil, je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal… D'ailleurs, celui ci a posé ses longs doigts fins sur ma petite main, et me la serre doucement, comme pour m'inciter à ne pas bouger. Il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux de Papa, il lance des éclairs, c'en est véritablement effrayant.

Je croise le regard de Papa encore une fois, et je ressens toute sa douleur… Peur, honte, remords, souffrance, blessure, solitude, instabilité, tout ce qui peut pénétrer son âme pour la détruire à petit feu. Et en même temps, des paroles, toutes sombres d'un sens qui m'échappent, envahissent mon esprit, et me font peur.

Je me crispe, et Dray le ressent, car il serre encore plus ma main. Mais cette fois ci, je me dégage, secouant frénétiquement la tête. Je n'aime pas entendre ces voix tristes là, je n'aime pas ressentir toutes ces mauvaises choses. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, au travers de mes mèches blondes, et une nouvelle impression d'immense inquiétude emplit d'atmosphère, cette fois ci émanant de mes deux Papa. Ils ont noté que mon comportement n'était pas normal du tout. Mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter, ça me ferait encore plus mal.

Alors, avec un regard lourd de sens, je vais vers Papa, qui semble soulagé, mais je ne m'arrête pas près de lui, au contraire, je commence à courir, et monte en trombe dans ma chambre, les mains toujours sur mes oreilles, essayant d'ignorer tous les sentiments étrangers qui prenaient le pas sur les miens. Je crois que Papa est déçu que je ne sois pas allée avec lui… Je l'entend qui veut me poursuivre, mais Dray le retient d'un simple mot, que je n'entend pas. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, et part me réfugier en boule sous mes couvertures… Non, définitivement, je n'aime pas ça…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crys passe à côté de moi, elle court se réfugier dans sa chambre, et je ne comprend pas. Je reste immobile, sous le choc qu'elle vient de me faire. Inconsciemment, je lui ai demandé de choisir, entre Malfoy et moi, mais elle n'a pas pu le faire… Elle qui a vécu tant de temps à mes côtés, se retrouve soudainement à hésiter sur la simple venue de ce second père qu'elle n'a jamais réellement connu… Cela me fend le cœur.

Je veux partir après elle, aller lui parler, dans sa chambre. Pour lui dire quoi ? Je l'ignore, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler, peut être de lui expliquer, de redresser ce que Malfoy a sans doute, tordu sur notre passé… Je me prépare juste à m'élancer à sa suite, mais la voix de mon ancien amant m'interrompt dans mon élan.

« -Laisse là, ça vaudra mieux pour elle…Elle est empathique…

-Hum ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Et je n'ai pas à t'en donner. Mais ça, c'est pour notre fille, pas pour moi, que je te dis ça. J'avais remarqué ça la dernière fois déjà, elle est empathique, il vaut donc mieux pour elle de s'isoler un peu, le temps que ça se calme.

-Humpf… Empathique, dis tu ? Comment tu sais ça, tu ne la connais même pas.

-A qui la faute ? Enfin, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet. Crysnelle ressent nos émotions, c'est cela être empathique. Viens pas me demander pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais ça arrive avec les individus dotés d'une certaine sensibilité… Et la magie aidant… Je pense que si elle reste au milieu de nous maintenant, comme tu as pu le remarquer tout à l'heure, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. C'est une enfant, et elle est déjà très ébranlée. »

Je reste debout, poings serrés. Imaginer que ma fille puisse souffrir à cause de moi me met profondément mal à l'aise. Je suis donc obligé de reconnaître que Malfoy a raison… En un sens, je m'en doutais, mais elle ne me l'a jamais réellement montré…Je me mord les lèvres, sentant que ce silence soudainement entre nous est devenu très pesant, alors je me décide de le rompre, avec une remarque des plus acerbes.

« -Ebranlée ? Tu m'étonne, avec tout ce que tu as dû lui raconter…

-ET ce que tu lui fais vivre…Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! Ta fille a apprit hier qu'elle avait deux pères, que la magie existait, et aujourd'hui, elle te découvre au lit avec ton amant !

-Je fais ce que je veux…Et c'est toi qui as tout chamboulé en arrivant ainsi !

-Mais oui, bien entendu… Parce que si je n'étais pas venu, tu lui aurais tout raconté un jour ou l'autre… A d'autres, je te connais trop bien Harry… Assieds toi, je t'en prie. »

Il semble nerveux, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Peut être qu'au fond de lui, il se sent un minimum coupable pour sa fille… Enfin bon, je me fais sûrement des idées. Moi aussi je suis nerveux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La première est bien sûr la présence de Malfoy en face de moi.

Mais la seconde est hautement plus préoccupante, et je ne peux pas en parler librement, ce serait dévoiler une faiblesse. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la dernière soirée, avec Nath… je me souviens juste avoir été trop abattu pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais ce matin, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de le retrouver dans mon lit… Je me sens honteux d'avoir couché avec lui, sans que je sache pourquoi… Je sais que c'était une erreur, Nath n'est qu'un ami pour moi… C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre quand je lui ai demandé de partir.

Il a obéit, bien entendu, mais je crois que c'était plus par dépit qu'autre chose… Il faudra que j'aile mettre les choses au clair… Je me sens totalement perdu, en prise aux éléments ambiants. Je n'aime pas être aussi faible, et mon ancienne bouée de sauvetage m'a lâché il y a bien longtemps . Je vais néanmoins m'asseoir, et tandis que je prend place sur un fauteuil, je remarque que mes mains de mon ancien blond préféré, tremblent.

« -Harry… Crois moi, je n'ai rien dis à notre fille qui puisse la blesser. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je lui ai juste parlé de la magie, et du fait que nous étions ensemble autrefois…

-Et bien entendu, j'imagine que tu as enjolivé les choses, que tu as habilement caché toutes tes immondices… Ou que tu me les a mise sur le dos.

-Non…fit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Non ? Laisse moi en douter… Je te connais Malfoy.

-Tu croyais me connaître…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde que Môsieur avait des envies tellement insatisfaites à mes côtés qu'il ne me considérait plus que comme un trou, quand il me regardait encore un peu… »

Enfin, je l'avais sortit. Enfin, je venais de dire ce qui me tenait sur le cœur depuis cinq ans, cette phrase terrible que j'aurais voulu brandir à mon ancien amant autrefois, pour le garder près de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, si je la dis, c'est uniquement pour faire mon deuil. Je soupire, sentant soudainement un poids s'échapper de mes épaules… Ca fait du bien.

Mais de l'autre côté de la petite table basse, Malfoy avait brusquement pâlit. Il s'était tut, et me regardait soudainement, comme ulcéré par ma phrase. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander d'une petite voix que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Toutes ces filles que tu te tapais… Tu croyais quand même pas que je m'en étais pas aperçu…C'est pour ça qu'on est partit, je te rappelle. C'est ça qui m'a détruit.

-Harry… »

Il se mordit soudainement la langue, prononçant mon prénom comme si c'était une évidence. C'est étrange, mais son regard me fait soudainement douter de ce que j'ai dit. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant… Hum, je me fais sans doute des films… Il se lève, et s'approche de moi, et alors qu'il allait parler, une violente détonation se fait entendre au premier étage…

Nous nous interrompons tout deux, sursautant sous le Bang parfaitement audible, et sur un cri qui suivit, parfaitement reconnaissable entre milles.

« -CRYS !!! »

Dray est le premier à réagir, et se retourne en trombe, pour courir vers la chambre. Il est devenu très pâle, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de détail, le cœur s'accélérant soudainement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je me lève, et cours à sa suite, montant les malheureuses marches qui séparent l'étage du salon, et ouvrons en trombe la porte de la chambre de ma fille.

Dray s'arrête brusquement dans l'embrasure, regardant le paysage de la chambre dévastée. On avait la réelle impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser dans la pièce tellement celle ci était sans dessus dessous… Et au beau milieu de tout cela, à moitié étendue entre les draps, il y avait Crys, dont le corps ne bougeait plus, plus pâle que jamais.

* * *

**_Et voilàà !_**

**_Fin encore sadique à souhait, eh oui, on ne se change pas !_**

**_Je n'ai pas pu tellement éclairer le passage avec Nath, je pense le faire au prochain chapitre._**

**_Cette fois ci, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, il n'y aura pas « Un pas en avant, et deux en arrière », je vous laisse deviner alors ce qui va se passer (C'est pas bien difficile, allez !)_**

**_Encore une fois, je serais ravie de recevoir votre avis, une petite review ne coûte rien ! (J'aimerais passer la barre des 110 reviews avec ce chapitre en fait )_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez pu pleinement tout apprécier_**

**_Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Février 08_**


	7. Onirisme Abusé

**_Oulaah, je suis désolée, j'ai du retard '_**

**_Moi qui m'étais toujours jurée de poster au plus tard le dimanche, et de faire au minimum huits pages words, me voilà, à mon grand dam, avec un chapitre en retard, ET ridiculement petit..._**

**_Que de honte d'un seul coup_**

**_Enfin bon, je pars en vacance dans les jours qui viennent, je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment (Je ne dis pas quand, ça dépendra si je capte internet là où je vais ), mais je vous promet des chapitres plus longs la prochaine fois!_**

**_En attendant, en voilà un petit, donc, qui, je dirais, apporte une petite transition, et même si, malgré ce que j'avais dis, on devait revoir Nath, on a au moins quelques explications sur ce qui s'est passé._**

**_Je vous laisse à votre lecture!_**

**_Ah, et au fait, j'ai faillit ne pas le poster, j'avais dis 110 commentaire, et nous n'en sommes qu'à 107... "Lol"_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il fait noir, tout autour de moi. Je crois que je dors, mais mes yeux sont ouverts, fixant avec peine la pénombre environnante. Je n'ai pas peur, non, je suis en paix, l'obscurité ne m'effraye plus depuis longtemps. Parce que tu es là. Je ne peux te voir, mais je te sens à mes côtés. Je sens ton souffle régulier qui pulse calmement contre ma nuque, tes mains tendrement enlacées autour de ma taille trop fine encore à mon goût. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, après cette guerre, qui m'a empêché de sombrer dans cette folie qui me menaçait comme un vautour guettant sa proie. Tu m'as tiré de mes propres griffes, tu as ensoleillé mes journées, réchauffé mes nuits. Tu ne me le dis pas souvent, mais je sais que tu m'aimes. Moi, j'aime te parler, j'aime te révéler mes sentiments. Alors quand je devine que tu veux te déclarer, et que je sens ton malaise, je te devance, et te fais taire.

Ton souffle s'accélère légèrement, et je frémis en sentant tes lèvres se poser sur ma nuque, pour y déposer quelques rapides baisers papillon. Je baise la tête, t'offrant ma peau pour que tu la torture ainsi. J'aime tes baisers, j'aime tes caresses, et j'aime quand tu e fais dans le noir, car alors, je peux imaginer ton regard sans le voir. Je peux me figurer tes prunelles orage, brûlantes d'un désir que moi seul éveillais en toi. Tu bouges légèrement contre moi, et je prend conscience que tu es réveillé. Un fin sourire éclaire mes lèvres, et je gémis alors que tes mains descendent sur mes hanches, désireuses d'un trésor que seul moi possède. Je me retourne alors, pour te faire face, allongé dans ce lit, qui, lorsque tu sors, me semble immense. Je te fixe droit dans les yeux, n'apercevant de toi que cette étincelle caractéristique qui me rend comme fou. Je m'avance vers toi, et t'embrasse avec vigueur. Non, moi, je ne dormais pas, je suis débordant d'énergie, t'en rends tu compte au travers de nos baisers, devenus endiablés ? Ta langue caresse mes lèvres, m'invitant à les entrouvrir. Je t'autorise cette ultime balade, et accepte la danse que tu me propose avec ma propre langue.

Un soupir se fait entendre. Le tiens. Je sais que tu es heureux ainsi, nos bouches scellées, nos corps enlacés, sans rien de plus que de la douceur entre nous. Ce soir, tu seras tendre, je le sais. Et cette pensée réchauffe mon cœur et mes reins, m'excitant plus que le baiser lui même. Tu te frotte lascivement contre moi, et je gémis, délaissant ta bouche pour descendre dans ton cou. Mais tu m'interrompt, me murmurant quelques délicieuses paroles à mon oreille.

« -Ce soir, c'est moi qui t'offre tout ce plaisir »

Nos regards se mêlent une nouvelle fois, et j'obtempère avec délectation. J'accepte de n'être que ton pantin pour ce soir. Je te laisse me tourner, me laissant au dessous de toi, nos yeux encore noyés l'un dans l'autre. Tu caresse onctueusement mes courbes, déposant sur mon corps entier des myriades de baisers qui m'envoient voir les étoiles. Avec toi, je ne suis que sensation, je suis réduis au mot « plaisir » seul. J'en oublie mon nom, mon statut, ma douleur, ma solitude, mes regrets, avec toi, j'oublie tout. Sauf notre amour, qui alors, brille de mille feux, tel un brasier incandescent que rien ne saurait apaiser. Je me cambre alors que ta langue se joint à tes mains, descendues trop bas pour que je puisse les ignorer décemment. Je m'applique à ne pas bouger, à seulement t'exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu n'es pas bavard, mais tu aimes m'entendre parler. Un soir, tu me l'avais confié, et depuis, je n'hésite plus à gémir, à soupirer, parce que je sais que cela te rend encore plus brûlant que si nous le faisions en silence.

Ta langue s'immisce à présent dans mon nombril, mimant l'acte lui même. Sais tu seulement combien j'aime ce que tu me fais ? Je te le dis, bien entendu, mais les paroles peuvent seulement renvoyer des faits, moi, ce que je veux que tu saches, est une histoire de degré. Et les degrés ne s'expriment pas, ils se ressentent. Je me tortille sous tes caresses, j'ai l'impression de fondre, mais le calvaire ne fait que commencer. Tu descends encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus près…

Et soudainement, tu souffles sournoisement sur mon sexe érigé. Je gémis longuement, les yeux ouverts, pour te fixer avec intensité. Ton regard me rend tout le plaisir que me torturer ainsi te procure. Tes yeux sont si expressifs en ces moments là, que j'ai l'impression de connaître tout de toi. Tu glisse tes lèvres autour de moi, me faisant perdre totalement la tête. Je m'agrippe aux draps, te laissant me faire une fellation comme je n'en avais jamais eut. Et de ton côté, je t'arrose des mots les plus crus que jamais tu n'entendras. Ce traitement là, tu ne le fais que rarement, et c'est pour cela qu'il m'est aussi précieux, et me rend aussi chose. Tu m'engloutis totalement, commençant tes petits mouvements qui m'envoient comme jamais au paradis.

Je ne sens même pas tes doigts se faufiler dans mon intimité, pour me préparer avec le plus grand soin. J'entraperçois seulement la fugitive notion de douleur quand le troisième se joint à la course, mais tu es si doué que tout s'estompe immédiatement. Je sens que je vais jouir, je te préviens, entre deux cris, et tu remontes vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je laisse nos lèvres se sceller, goûtant par la même occasion à une bribe de ma propre saveur. Mais le moment est trop intense pour que je m'en offusque. Tu me préviens d'un regard de ce que tu comptes faire, et je te donne l'accord dont tu avais besoin.

Et soudainement, je sens la douleur m'envahir. Tu t'insinue entre mes chairs avec lenteur, les écartant sans douceur, mais ton regard ne me quitte pas. Il m'interroge, me rassure, me promet monts et merveilles, si bien que je te laisse me pénétrer entièrement, tentant de refouler cette souffrance qui m'assaille. Je sais bien qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester. Tu entames un certain mouvement en vas et viens, et je soupire de soulagement, le plaisir réchauffant de nouveau mes reins. Tu dois t'en apercevoir, car tu change légèrement de position, et tes mouvements frappent à présent ma prostate, m'invitant à hurler mon plaisir.

Je me cambre, retrouvant avec délice les plaisirs que tu me procure chaque fois que nos corps sont unis, et je ferme les yeux sous le bonheur ressentit. Tes mains encadrent mon visage, l'entourent et le caresse, et moi je reste immobile, subissant sans cesse tes assauts, toujours plus rapides, toujours plus intense, m'envoyant voir un monde où seul ton nom existe. Je te sens soudainement approcher de la jouissance, tu accélères en moi, et saisis mon sexe à pleine main, lui imprimant les mouvements semblables à ceux que tu fais en moi.

Et soudainement, tu jouis, déversant ton plaisir en moi. Je ne tarde pas à te suivre, me cambrant de tout mon long, trop excité pour avoir encore un certain self contrôle. Je devine tes yeux brûlants posés sur moi, et alors doucement, tandis que l'orgasme fait encore son effet, je rouvre les yeux pour affronter tes prunelles.

Prunelles qui ne sont plus grises, mais devenues noisettes.

Cheveux autrefois blonds, soudainement assombris.

Tu n'étais plus Draco, mon époux, tu étais Nath, celui que je prenais pour un ami.

Et aussitôt, la peur m'envahit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ma fille est là. Etendue sur ce lit qui était le sien, allongée, pâle comme la mort, et immobile. Nous venons d'entrer, Draco et moi, dans la pièce, et avons découvert ce champs de bataille. Une explosion semblait de toute évidence avoir eu lieu dans sa chambre. Tout avait été pulvérisé contre les murs à présent grisâtres, même le doudou favori de Crys. Seule elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé, reposant au centre d'un cercle sombre. Je veux me précipiter dans la pièce, pour m'assurer de l'état de santé de ma fille, mais Draco me retient d'une main, et son regard me fait comprendre que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire est stupide. Mais je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Je n'ai plus à lui obéir, à plier l'échine devant ses silences abrutissants. Ma fille est là, à quelques pas de moi, je me dois d'aller voir ce qui ne va pas.

Je m'élance donc dans la pièce, et en deux enjambées, fut près du lit enfantin. Je devine que mon ancien amant me suit, excédé, baguette sortie, mais je n'y prête pas attention, allant prendre Crys dans mes bras. Elle est gelée.

« -Crys ! Crys mon ange… Crys, je t'en prie, réponds moi ! Crys ! Crys, Crys, Crys… »

Mais elle ne fait pas un seul mouvement, et j'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de tout détruire. Qui a donc osé faire cela ? Je m'écarte de quelques centimètres pour contempler le visage de ma seule princesse, et mentalement, je note les sillons de larmes qui restent sur ses joues immobiles. Elle avait pleuré. Etait ce de ma faute ? Ou de la sienne ?

Je tourne la tête vers Draco, voulant lui adresser quelques paroles bien senties, mais il me fait taire d'un seul regard. Ce n'était pas voulut de sa part, j'imagine aisément, mais quand je le regardais soudainement, j'avais vu de l'inquiétude briller dans ses prunelles grises. Et même sa voix, était un peu trop rauque pour être naturelle.

« -Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste, Harry… »

Je le regarde une seconde, avant de reposer mes prunelles émeraudes sur ma fille, et de hocher la tête.

« -Je l'y amène immédiatement.

-Non. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, sourcils soudainement froncés.

« -Non ?

-Non. Je l'y amène, toi, tu restes ici, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

-Quoi ?? Non, je ne te laisserai pas prendre ma fille ! »

Je le vois rouler des yeux, avant de soupirer. Il pose lentement sa baguette sur le sol, et je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut faire… Ou plutôt, je comprend trop tard, lorsqu'il m'a déjà empoigné avec force vers lui, par le col du tee shirt. Nos visages sont alors très proches, et avant même de réagir, je note l'éclat si caractéristique dans ses prunelles. Autrefois, je prenais cela pour de l'amour, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de haine.

« -Harry, tu es celui de nous deux qui est le plus fort, si l'agresseur revient, toi tu pourras le mettre en déroute facilement. Ensuite, il me semblait que tu avais décidé de disparaître aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Que diront les Médicomages s'ils te voient arriver avec un enfant qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?! Et enfin, je te rappelle, que c'est aussi ma fille, et que moi, je n'ai pas disparu ! »

Il me repose brusquement à la fin de sa tirade, et je manque de tomber, sous le choc de ses paroles. Je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'il a raison, mais je ne veux pas le laisser emmener ma fille seul… Ma décision se prend très rapidement, alors qu'il porte Crys avec le plus de douceur possible, sa petite tête blonde reposant dans l'épaule de mon ancien amant.

« -Je viens avec toi… Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle quand elle ne va pas bien ! »

Il me regarde une seconde, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis soupire, avant de me tendre une main, que je saisis immédiatement.

« -A ton aise » me fait-il juste avant de nous faire transplaner en direction de l'hôpital des sorciers.

Dès notre arrivée, dans l'accueil du bâtiment si célèbre, des murmures se font entendre. Je regarde autour de moi, et croise de nombreux regards surpris, et j'eu la désagréable impression d'être immédiatement scanné, enregistré, et que j'étais devenu soudainement le sujet de discussion principal. Et tout cela en quelques secondes, je me sentais perdre pied. Mais Draco tint ma main plus fermement, et son regard fier me remit les pieds sur terre. Nous étions là pour ma fille, je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner par autre chose.

Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers un médicomage qui passait par là, et lui expliquons rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Crysnelle. La pauvre était toujours aussi pâle depuis son arrivée, serrée étroitement par le blond, qui ne laissait pas témoigner de sentiments extérieurs. Je note autour de nous les regards méprisants de certains sorciers à son égard, et leur expression surprise en voyant nos mains liées. Pas une seconde je ne songe à m'écarter de lui, je suis bien trop inquiet pour Crys.

Ma file s'est faite attaquer alors que nous parlions. Ma fille a pleuré, en haut, alors que nous criions. Je suis vraiment un père indigne. Nous sommes des pères indignes. Et c'est elle qui en fait les frais.

Le médicomage fait venir à nous d'un moulinet de la main, un espèce de brancard flottant où il dépose ma fille avec précaution. Puis il nous demande d'une voix empressée de rester là, qu'à présent, ils allaient s'en occuper…

Mais il ne nous dit même pas ce qu'elle avait. Ni si elle était toujours en vie… L'inquiétude m'étreignait le cœur, et je serrais les poings, et par la même occasion, la main de Draco. Celui ci me regarda, et malgré son masque de circonstance, je reconnu la petite ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son front. Nos prunelles se croisèrent une seconde, puis, après un regard meurtrier à la cantonade, il m'attira dans le couloir des soins intensifs, nettement moins fréquenté. Et là, soudainement, il me fit la chose à laquelle je me serais le moins attendu.

D'un mouvement, il m'attira à lui, contre son torse, et entoura ses bras puissants autour de ma taille, m'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Trop surpris par ce geste, je ne fis pas un mouvement au début, puis doucement, alors que son odeur suave me parvenait aux narines, je ressentis tout ce trop plein d'émotions qui me traversait. Il dû sentir mon désarroi, car sa main gauche remonta jusqu'à ma nuque, m'invitant à me reposer sur lui. Je plongeais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, et timidement, allais répondre à son étreinte.

Tout histoire de tromperie, de haine, de rancœur, disparaissent toutes face à l'inquiétude, et même si je m'étais promis de ne plus le toucher, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes contre lui, contre ce torse qui semblait me chuchoter que aujourd'hui, pour ce moment seul, j'avais le droit de me reposer contre lui…. Il ne me jugerait pas, il me comprendrait. Juste pour cette fois ci.

Les larmes humidifiaient mes yeux, sillonnaient mes joues, et ruisselaient sur mes lèvres, tombant sur le haut de mon ancien époux, sans que celui ci ne s'en offusque. Je sentais sa respiration irrégulière, mais il ne me lâchait pas, me murmurant seulement parfois quelques mots rassurant. Mon aventure avec Nath me revint soudainement à l'esprit, et je me sentis sale, immonde. Je plongeais encore plus dans l'épaule du blond, comme pour cacher ma honte en lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couché avec mon collègue de travail. Je ne me souviens que de ses bras, rassurants, qui me rappelaient tant ceux de Draco. J'ai même eut l'impression de retrouver mon amour pour lui cette nuit, de le sentir bouger en moi. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver Draco cette nuit là.

Mais quand je me suis réveillé, ce n'était plus lui. J'ai d'abord vu Crys, ses grand yeux gris me fixant avec stupéfaction. Et j'ai suivis son regard, pour ensuite apercevoir mon amant d'une nuit, celui que je n'avais jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami. J'ai sentis quelque chose se briser en moi, à cause de Crys. Elle me fixait étrangement, d'un air accusateur, et voir ce regard dans les yeux de mon enfant, me faisait mal. J'ai vu alors Draco s'approcher d'elle, sans me regarder, et la prendre avec douceur, pour la sortir de la chambre.

Je me souviens avoir déglutis avec difficulté à cette seconde là, je craignais qu'il y ai un malentendu. Je n'avais pas voulus coucher avec Nath, non… Crys avait été absente, j'étais seulement perdu… Je tentais de me redresser, et une douleur dans le bas du dos me conforta dans mon malheur. Oui, j'avais bien eut une relation sexuelle avec le brun, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Je dû ensuite d'ailleurs m'expliquer avec lui, m'excuser de ma propre faiblesse, lui faire comprendre avec douceur que c'était une erreur, cette nuit, qu'il n'y en aurait aucune autre. Je l'ai blessé, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il m'accusa brièvement d'être toujours amoureux du blond, et je ne put nier cette phrase, ne trouvant refuge que dans la vaste contemplation de la fenêtre. Je lui demandais alors de partir, pour aller retrouver ma fille… Elle me manquait tant.

J'ignore combien de temps je restais dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, mais quand mes larmes se tarirent, il était toujours là pour me supporter, et n'avait rien dit

* * *

**_Voilà!_**

**_Encore un chapitre de finit!_**

**_De nouveau, toutes mes excuses pour cette longueur minuscule, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois._**

**_J'aimerais un peu de reviews, serait-ce possible?_**

**_Mention spéciale à Timo, j'aaiime tes reviews!_**

**_Eh, vous avez vu? Pas de fin sadique! Je fatigue, c'est certain... Promis, la prochaine fois, je stoppe avec un truc bien appétissant!_**

**_Bisouuus_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Fevrier 2008_**.


	8. A Qui La Faute?

**Comme prévu, je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre samedi dernier…**

**Mais je me rattrape maintenant, avec une bonne avancée entre nos deux amis.**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Merci spécial à Vif D'or, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews d'un coup, ça m'a fait super plaisir**

J'ai pris sur moi l'entière responsabilité de Harry, en cette heure ci. Je sais bien que cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui, en ce moment là. S'il a décidé de disparaître, j'imagine bien que revenir sous les projecteurs ainsi ne doit pas l'enthousiasmer des masses. Je le connais, et je comprend à peu près sa façon de penser. Je n'approuve pas tout, non, bien heureusement, mais je suis suffisamment intelligent pour pouvoir faire preuve d'altruisme, et comprendre ses sentiments. J'ai vu combien il était faible tout à l'heure, dans l'hôpital, alors j'ai délibérément accepté de le prendre dans mes bras. Oui, il était blessé, oui, il pourrait mal le prendre, mais je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Sur le moment, ce geste me semblait juste naturel, sans autre prise de tête.

Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi exactement j'ai fait cela. Réminiscences du passé ? Attachement encore présent ? Ou bien encore autre chose ? Bien sûr, moi je le sais, j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir, et même quand j'étais encore avec lui, je le ressentais. Le temps n'efface pas facilement les sentiments…

Il reste contre moi pendant un long moment, et je sens des larmes couler le long de mon épaule. Je resserre alors ma prise, par pudeur pour lui, et foudroie du regard quiconque passe dans ce petit couloir. Les quelques infirmières qui tentent de me parler sont aussitôt interrompues, et congédiées d'un unique geste. Je comprend les regards curieux autour de moi, certains ne reconnaissent pas Harry, mais la situation leur paraît incongrue.

Quand j'étais avec Harry, je ne disposais pas tellement de revenus, je vivais presque seulement à ses crochets, lui qui avait commencé le sage métier d'Auror. Je me refusais à toucher à l'argent de ma famille, et l'avait enfermé dans un coffre, loin dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Et c'est sans doute ce manque de revenus qui a entrainé notre séparation, bien que je ne comprenais pas tout à cette époque.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussis, grâce à l'aide de Severus, mon oncle favori, et heureusement, toujours en vie, à trouver un petit travail dans les chroniques de la Gazette. Ce métier ne me fournit qu'un petit salaire, mais il est suffisant pour survivre décemment. Et je jouis d'une petite renommée dans le milieu, il paraîtrait que mes critiques soient très difficiles, et obtenir mon approbation sur n'importe quel sujet pouvait être considéré comme un exploit.

Mais dans ce milieu, j'étais supposé hétérosexuel affirmé, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, et je suppose que pour les quelques personnes me reconnaissant dans cet hôpital, me voir enserrer une silhouette des plus masculines doit être assez choquant… Et qui plus est qu'il s'agit de Potter, mon soit disant ennemi, soit disant aussi disparu… Et tout deux apportant une fillette me ressemblant fortement. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, c'est vrai. Et encore, ils ignorent que Crys est notre enfant, à nous deux… Imaginez la scène alors… D'ailleurs, le médecin arrive, ladite scène ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je tapote doucement sur l'épaule à l'ancien Gryffondor, et il relève la tête vers moi, les yeux rouges, et l'air perdu. Je suis soudainement très très mal à l'aise face à une telle vision de lui, et l'éloigne lentement de moi.

« -Le médecin arrive… »

Il semble déçu de mes paroles, mais ne prononce mot, et se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant, en blouse blanche, le visage plutôt serein. Harry a l'air stressé pour Crys, je le comprend aisément. Mais moi, je ne ressens pas cela aussi intensément. Pourtant, oui, j'aime énormément ma fille. Elle est ma chair, elle est mon sang, je n'ai pas de raison de la haïr… Mais je ne l'ai pas vue pendant cinq ans, elle a tant changé… Je me croirais presque face à une inconnue, et cela me trouble… Et je dois avouer que les paroles que Harry a prononcé avant d'entendre l'explosion m'ont encore plus déstabilisé que le reste… Je secoue rapidement la tête, non, pour le moment, je dois me préoccuper de Crys… Je focalise alors toute mon attention sur le Médicomage qui commence son rapport d'un ton faussement bienveillant :

« -L'enfant va bien, son état s'est stabilisé, maintenant, elle dort.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a eut alors ? Je demande, agacé qu'il se taise ainsi.

-Un choc, c'est tout… Un choc émotionnel puissant, et elle s'est réfugiée dans l'inconscience. »

Nous nous regardons, Harry et moi, et je lis la même lueur d'incrédulité dans nos deux paires d'yeux. C'est lui qui répond alors, avec un sourire désabusé.

« -Mais… Chez nous, nous avons entendu une explosion…

-Sans rapport avec l'incident…

-Et sa chambre est véritablement un champ de bataille. »

Là, le médicomage se tait, nous fixant tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Il semble réfléchir l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« -Je ne peux le dire qu'au père de l'enfant. Monsieur Malfoy, c'est bien cela ? Veuillez me suivre… Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, les proches viennent après la famille.

-Einh ??!!! Mais c'est moi le… »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà, je lui lance un sort de silence en articulant à peine les mots. S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle je suis doué, c'est bien la magie sans baguette. Harry me regarde d'un air ulcéré, il comprend que je suis la cause de son silence, mais je lui souris d'un air désolé, avant de m'approcher de lui, et de lui chuchoter.

« -Je ressemble trop à Crys pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire le rapprochement entre elle et moi. Je te raconterai tout. »

Je me recule, et il me foudroie du regard, avant de tourner les talons pour aller d'asseoir sur un siège. J'ôte alors le sort qui le contraignait, et suivis le médecin, qui ne semblait pas dupe pour deux sous. D'ailleurs, il engagea immédiatement la conversation.

« -Je croyais que Harry Potter était mort… Vous aviez bien fait courir ce bruit là, non ?

-Il est apparemment revenu.. C'est un Survivant, vous l'ignoriez ?

-Et vous, j'ignorais aussi que vous aviez une fille… C'est étrange quand même, on ne vous a connu aucune relation ces dernières années…

-C'est bien ma fille pourtant. Elle s'appelle Crysnelle

-Et qui est la mère alors ? s'enquit-il, curieux. On aura besoin de son identité pour les papiers administratif.

-Il n'y en a pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre un autre nom.

-Une idée en particulier ? »

Je tourne mon regard mercure vers lui, un sourcil levé. Il m'en pose, de ces questions, lui ! Je scrute quelques secondes l'étrange lueur qui anime son regard, avant enfin, de lâcher, d'un ton condescendant.

« -Vous semblez en avoir une, vous…

-Oui. Votre fille est une demoiselle très bavarde… »

Nous arrivons juste devant ce qui semble être la porte de sa chambre, et entendons une espèce de babillage incessant, venant d'une voix trop connue. Le médicomage m'ouvre la porte et s'efface devant moi.

« -Et puis Papa, lui il adore me servir des jus de fruits frais ! Même que la dernière fois, il en a renversé un sur la tête à Dray ! C'était trop marrant, moi, j'ai bien rigolé à ce moment là… Et puis aussi… Drayyyy !!!! »

Elle lève la tête en me voyant, et je suis un peu déstabilisé par son regard joyeux. Elle tente de se lever brusquement de son lit, mais ses jambes ne la portent pas et elle doit se rallonger, à regret, dans son lit, près d'une infirmière patiemment assise. J'hésite une seconde, avant de m'avancer vers ma fille pour aller la câliner un peu. Elle sourit et frotte son petit nez contre ma chemise.

« -Ah, bah, qu'est ce que tu faisais, je m'ennuis moi ici, y a rien a faire d'autre que parler, et parler, c'est pour les grands ! »

Je lui souris de l'air le plus tendre que je peux, et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle glousse, semblant parfaitement heureuse, comme si l'incident n'avait en fait, pas eut lieu. Je tourne alors les yeux vers le médicomage, levant un sourcil interrogateur, et il s'enquit alors enfin de m'expliquer ce qui se passe réellement.

« -En fait, Mr Malfoy, votre fille témoigne d'une sensibilité particulièrement exacerbée… Il semblerait que ce soir, elle ait reçu une trop forte dose de sentiments négatifs, et que cela se soit répercuté dans cette « explosion »… C'était un moyen pour elle de libérer ce trop plein d'énergie ressentit… Et maintenant, nous avons constaté de cela à son réveil, elle a totalement mit de côté cet évènement… Elle ne semble même pas s'en souvenir… »

Je regarde une seconde les cheveux dorés de ma fille, et celle ci penche la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

« -De quoi il parle ?

-… De rien ma chérie…

-Eyh Dray, tu sais où est Papa ? Je l'ai décrit aux madames qui passaient, et toi aussi, et elles m'ont dit qu'elles vous trouveraient, mais Papa est pas là… Il est venu avec toi ? »

Une plissure d'inquiétude se dessina sur son front, et je ne pu affronter son reflet quelques secondes de plus. Je me tournais alors vers le médecin, caressant distraitement les mèches de Crys de ma main libre.

« -Je vois où est votre informateur…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy, nous sommes protégés par le secret médical…Pour les dossiers, je m'en suis occupé, votre fille nous a donné suffisamment de renseignements, et votre renommée à tous deux n'est plus à refaire.

-Et alors pourquoi avoir interdit à Harry de venir voir Crysnelle tout à l'heure ?

-Notre conversation pouvait être entendue, et je n'étais à vrai dire pas tout à fait sûr… Seule votre réaction m'a confirmé mon doute. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, avant de me tourner vers ma fille, qui attend patiemment toujours la réponse à sa question.

« -Il est dehors, il remplit tous les papiers… On va rentrer chez ton Papa d'accord ?

-D'accord !

-Docteur, peut-on appeler Harry maintenant ? Il a bien le droit de l'appeler…

-Bien sûr, répondit celui ci avec un sourire malicieux. Et je certifierai que ce sera vous qui l'avez appelé.

-Non ! Passez les détails…De toute façon , il ne le croirait pas… »

Le médicomage semble surpris une seconde, puis hausse les sourcils et fait demi tour. Je disserte une seconde sur le fait que ce soit lui qui se déplace, au lieu d'une simple infirmière, et suppose bêtement que c'est sans doute une réminiscence de la renommée de mon ancien mari…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà qui arrive, ouvrant la porte rapidement, pour sauter dans la pièce et venir enlacer sa chère fille… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait aperçut près d'elle, sinon, il m'en aurait fait la remarque, à tous les coups…

Tandis qu'il la serra fort contre lui, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, je me rends compte du chemin qu'il a parcourut pour devenir ainsi… Je le trouve plus mature qu'avant… Même totalement différent… Je ne dirais pas épanouit, parce que ce serait une erreur, mais les gens changent, et il en allait de même pour lui.

Autrefois, il ne parlait pas. Ou plutôt, lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, il ne m'en parlait pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je savais qu'il avait besoin d'être entendu, besoin d'un soutient. Mais les maigres perches que je lui tendais ne trouvaient aucun preneur. Il éludait mes questions, détournait mes allusions, si bien que jamais il ne se livrait totalement.

Les mois avant sa disparition, j'avais sentis que quelque chose avait changé chez lui… ses regards étaient lourds, perdus, et il parlait encore moins qu'avant, sans que je sache pourquoi… J'espérais fortement que les choses s'arrangent, moi aussi, j'avais des choses à confesser… Des choses lourdes, dont je croyais qu'il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence… Aujourd'hui encore, j'en ai honte. Et même plus encore, parce que je sais à présent que la raison pour laquelle Harry est partit, pour laquelle il a tant souffert, c'étaient mes tromperies qui en étaient les causes… Ca, c'était sa conclusion…

Je suis encore étonné qu'il m'en ait parlé, ce soir, autrefois, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire. C'est en cela une grande avancée, et je crois vraiment que cela lui apportera beaucoup, s'il continue dans cette rangée.

J'ignore vraiment ce que je vais faire de cette situation, mais il est certain que je ferai tout pour le retrouver, ou alors, au moins pour mettre les choses au point avec lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux yeux qui se cherchent, deux paumes qui se frôlent.

Des regards aguicheurs, des mains cajoleuses.

Un œil qui sourit, dix doigts qui se ferment.

Une étincelle qui pétille, des caresses d'éternité.

Un ange pourrait-il l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa moitié ?

Le démon peut-il être appâté par la tentation, au risque de s'y brûler ?

Le meilleur des amours n'est pas dans la passion, qui brûle et attise le brasier en quelques secondes. Non, il provient de la tendresse, de ce lien solide qui attire progressivement deux être, et les amènent à se connaître mieux que quiconque, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre.

Deux bouches qui s'éveillent, une seule danse connue aux yeux du monde.

Une chorégraphie savamment organisée, mais n'attendant nul autre public que le désir.

Et cette chaleur… Perpétuellement présente, coulant dans ses veines comme dans les miennes.

Il n'est pas d'un sans l'autre, il n'est pas de noir sans blanc, de contraste sans unification.

L'opposé nous attire, autant que les semblables s'assemblent.

Deux corps qui se cherchent, qui se parlent, et se murmurent des secrets que nul autre qu'eux même ne pourraient connaître.

Papa, Dray, c'est ça l'amour ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je ne consens à quitter les bras de ma fille que lorsque je fus certain mentalement parlant qu'elle était là, près de moi, et qu'elle allait apparemment bien. Bien entendu, je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé avec elle, je craignais encore tout, mais tandis que je l'enlaçais, j'avais perçu le regard de Malfoy, confiant. S'il n'était pas effrayé, je n'avais sans doute pas de raison de l'être. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais je pense qu'il tient un minimum à sa fille, et que si elle avait une chose vraiment grave, il m'avertirait… J'espère. De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il me raconterait tout, je devrais donc être tranquille.

Je m'assied alors près d'elle, qui semble aller ma foi, parfaitement bien, elle gazouille déjà. Pour toute personne qui ne l'aurait pas vue grandir, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était seulement une enfant heureuse, mais moi qui avait vécu tant de temps à ses côtés, je savais que cet air naïf à l'extrême cachait sa douleur. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, et elle me sourit avec gentillesse, sans rien ajouter d'autre de son monologue qu'un « Je t'aime Papa », très émouvant.

Je reste ainsi quelques minutes à ses côtés, à tout simplement profiter de sa présence. J'en oublierai presque pourquoi elle est là, et c'est la main de Malfoy qui me le rappelle lorsqu'elle se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour affronter son regard gris, et acquiesce silencieusement. J'embrasse alors le front de Crys et entreprend de me lever, mais elle me retient soudainement, me jetant un regard effrayé. Je soupire, et lui caresse la joue.

« -Tout va bien ma Princesse, on revient dans 5 minutes… »

Elle semble hésiter une seconde, avant de lâcher, ses yeux baissés dans ses innombrables mèches mordorées. Je peux enfin me lever, et suis mon ancien amant juste dans le couloir. Je prend alors seulement conscience que le Médicomage et les infirmières ont aussi quitté la pièce, et sont revenues à leur poste habituel. Malfoy regarde précautionneusement autour de lui, et, voyant que personne ne nous regarde, s'adresse enfin à moi, d'un ton étonnamment chaleureux.

« -Crys va bien, comme tu as pu le constater… Elle a eut un choc émotionnel intense, c'est tout. Apparemment, elle possède une grande puissance magique, et cela associé à sa sensibilité, a occasionné cette explosion… Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce côté là…

-Oh… Mais comment cela s'est-il passé ? Tu sais de quel choc émotionnel il s'agit ? »

Il reste silencieux quelques instant, son regard gris me dardant comme si j'avais dis la chose la plus stupide au monde. Mais il consentit enfin à répondre, en voyant mon air interrogatif, et, je dois l'avouer, un peu perdu.

« -De nous Harry… Et je suppose surtout de moi, si je m'en réfère au moment de l'explosion… »

Je fronce les sourcils, mettant quelques secondes à réagir, le temps que mes souvenirs se calquent correctement. L'explosion a eut juste lieu après mes paroles, après que j'ai enfin lâché ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Mais alors, ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est relié à ce qui a suivit mes paroles… Et si cela concerne Malfoy, ce doit être… Sa réaction ? Ses pensées ?

« -Comment ça, de toi ? Tu étais si surpris d'entendre la vérité que cela a entrainé un choc chez notre fille ? »

Il a alors un sourire infiniment triste, et, l'espace d'une seconde, je me dis que je pourrais sûrement l'embrasser si l'envie m'en prenait. Mais la place, je ne peux que contempler son regard profond, qui semble à la fois sur le point de pleurer et de rire.

« -Harry… Et si je ne t'avais pas trompé… Imagine, serions nous toujours ensemble ?

-C'est impossible, je t'ai vu, et après…

-Je t'ai dis d'imaginer, m'interrompit-il, le regard brillant.

-Hum… Alors je suppose que oui. Mais je n'en sais rien, tu aurais succombé, un jour où l'autre, de toute manière. »

Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me dit cela. Il m'a trompé, il m'a fait trop de mal, alors pourquoi veut-il que j'imagine un futur commun, désormais inaccessible ? Je détourne la tête, en direction de la chambre dans laquelle séjourne ma fille, et ouvre la bouche pour changer de sujet, quand soudain je le sens qui prend délicatement ma main, et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

Je suis tellement surpris que je ne bouge pas, le fixant comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Mais le seul sentiment réel que j'en tire, c'est que sa main et ses lèvres étaient très agréables…

« -Harry… Je sais que tout ceci a été terrible à endurer pour toi… Mais j'aimerais réellement que nous parlions de tout cela tous les deux… Au moins pour le bien être de notre fille… Je ne veux pas que cela ce reproduise… S'il te plait.

-Malfoy, je ne sais pas si c'est une…

-Harry, je t'en pries, appelle moi Draco… Tu le faisais bien avant, et tu sais combien je hais ce nom. Ecoute, je te laisse le choix. Si tu veux bien en parler avec moi, mettre définitivement les choses au point, alors viens me rejoindre, demain, à cette adresse… Viens à n'importe quelle heure, quand tu te sentiras prêt…

-Draco…

-Je t'assure que tu devrais venir… Et je m'excuse pour Crys, en passant… Je resterai éloigné d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu décide du contraire… Cela te convient-il ?

-Draco…

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu as beaucoup changé, je trouve.

-Ah, merci ! »

Il me fait alors le plus beau des sourires… Celui pour lequel je l'ai trouvé séduisant. C'est ce Draco là qui m'a en premier attiré, lorsque je le voyais s'épanouir aux côtés de ses amis, même mangemorts… Je ne peux endurer son regard plus longtemps, et prend sans un mot le morceau de papier griffonné qu'il me tend. Il hoche alors la tête, et avant de partir, m'embrasse une nouvelle fois la main.

Je suis perdu. Je le hais, il m'a fait tant de mal… Mais cette douceur qui émane de lui, cette attention, comment peut-on décemment ne pas en être troublé ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni si je vais aller à ce rendez vous, mais la seule chose qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de mal à Crys.

Il est certes suffisamment manipulateur pour se jouer de moi, mais je sais que ses mots en rapport avec sa fille sont réels, et qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Non, mon Draco n'était pas ainsi… Et tout homme changé qu'il est, cette face là restera sa nature même. Alors si je peux lui pardonner une seule chose, ce sera Crys… parce que ma fille est la chose la plus belle au monde, et que c'est en un sens grâce à lui que je l'ai conçue.

Et tout simplement parce que je l'ai aimé, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, pour mon plus grand malheur, je l'aime encore.

_**Héhé, l'histoire avance, n'est ce pas ? Et je fais des progrès, la fin n'est pas trop sadique… J'aurais pu faire mieux, mais bon, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien de s'arrêter là…**_

_**J'espère vous retrouver alors dans le prochain chapitre, avec, qui sait, des reviews en plus ?**_

_**Je devrais le poster d'ici la semaine prochaine au moins, je devrais avoir du temps dans l'avion…**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Février 08**_


	9. Y Aller?

_**Vous voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant que les précédents, j'avoue bien l'aimer, mais peut être que je me fais des idées…**_

_**Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à lire cette fiction, cela m'encourage grandement !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Je suis devant le café, lieu fatidique de notre ultime rendez-vous. Finalement, je suis venu quand même, malgré mes nombreuses hésitations. Il me semblait logique qu'une telle réunion ne puisse pas me faire plus de mal que lui ne m'en avait déjà fait. Mais quant à savoir quelle en serait encore l'issue, je ne saurais le dire, et si je l'avais su, j'ignore même si je serais alors venu… Je franchis nerveusement l'entrée, dardant autour de moi des regards furtifs. L'intérieur est ancien, adapté à mes goûts, et je note avec une certaine fierté intérieure que certains tableaux accrochés aux mur ressemblent traits pour traits aux miens. Mais je ne m'arrête qu'une vague seconde sur ces détails, me concentrant plutôt sur la recherche d'un blond trop connu.

Parmi les clients, peu nombreux, je distinguais aisément mon ancien mari, attablé dans un coin de la salle, pianotant des doigts sur le bois, et refusant de lever les yeux. Je ne saurais dire s'il m'avais vu, mais, en m'approchant, le regard de surprise qu'il me lança en relevant ses orbes grises, me fit croire l'espace d'un instant que j'étais attendu avec impatience à tel point qu'il ne croyait plus en ma venue. Certes, j'avais une demi heure de retard, mais tout de même, il devrait savoir, que, même du temps de notre relations, je n'avais jamais réussit à être à l'heure. Je me faufilais aisément entre les tables, et le rejoignis, ralentissant volontairement le moment où nous commencerions à parler.

Et quand nous le fîmes, ce fut, à ma grande surprise, avec une aisance toute nouvelle que nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Il quémanda poliment comment allait notre fille, si elle s'était correctement remise du choc, et, enfin, comment, moi, je ressentais tout cela. Je répondis à ses questions avec tout d'abord une certaine pudeur, puis sans la moindre honte, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je découvrais avec plaisir que nos discussions pouvaient être totalement cordiales, voire même amicales, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en souffre. Puis vint le moment fatidique où nos paroles dérivèrent vers notre ancien couple. Draco m'avoua regretter profondément cette époque, et cela, dès le premier jour.

Et il se lança alors dans la plus incroyable et touchante déclaration de repentir. Il me jura son amour pour moi, inébranlable malgré les années, me narra ma recherche constante, ses nuits sans dormir, ses journées à expier ses fautes, et ses semaines à penser à moi et à notre enfant. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait cru à des chimères, autrefois, et que depuis, il avait mûrit, qu'il m'aimait, qu'il s'en était aperçut depuis bien longtemps, mais n'avait jamais eut le temps de me le dire clairement. Il s'apitoya brièvement sur la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit lors de mon départ, les premiers temps difficiles, et cette remise en question totale. Il me promis être devenu un autre homme, qu'il ne referait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs, et qu'il existait toujours une chance pour un « nous », si je lui en laissais l'occasion.

Et lorsqu'il me prit les mains pour les embrasser, je me rendis subitement compte que je rêvais.

0o0o0o0o0o

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant. Ce rêve avait semblé tellement réel que je m'y étais cru, du moins jusqu'à la fin. Malfoy ne m'avait jamais prit les mains, même dans nos moments les plus durs, jamais comme cela, jamais en public… Et étrangement, seul ce détails m'avait ouvert les yeux. J'aurais cru à ses chimères autrement, sans le moindre doute. Etais-je vraiment guérit de lui ? Je ne crois pas… Je regarde autour de moi, l'esprit en alerte, et une respiration douce se fait entendre à mes côtés. Je m'aperçois qu'un petit corps est étroitement serré au mien, et je reconnais avec un sourire ma fille adorée, endormie dans son pyjama vert anis.

La veille au soir, elle n'avait pas voulut dormir dans sa chambre. Les médecins avaient fortement insisté pour que je la ramène chez elle, car, selon eux, il n'y avait aucun danger pour elle, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour son mental de retrouver son foyer. Sauf qu'une fois arrivée à le maison, mon cher Ange avait fait un semblant de crise de stress, refusant catégoriquement de poser un seul pied dans sa chambre que j'avais au préalable réarrangée… Elle avait donc, à grand renforts de cris, réussit à me faire céder et à venir dormir avec moi. Crysnelle n'avait, en revanche, pas prononcé un seul mot concernant ce qu'elle avait vu avant son accident… Et quelque part, je me demandais si c'était vraiment bien, ce silence de sa part… Mais je me refusais à la brusquer, et repensais soudainement au conseil du médecin, de l'amener voir une pédopsychiatre afin qu'elle puisse évacuer correctement toutes ses tensions. Peut être devrais-je y réfléchir sérieusement.

L'enfant soupira une nouvelle fois, et raffermit sa prise sur son torse, comme elle le ferait avec un nounours. Je tournais la tête vers le réveil matin, objet moldu ô combien utile dans notre société moderne. Il n'étais que quatre heures du matin, j'avais encore de longues heures à attendre avant de me relever. Près du réveil, le papier que m'avait donné Malfoy la veille luisait faiblement, comme pour me rappeler sa présence. Devrais-je y aller, oui ou non ? Que me dirait-il ? Quelle explication irrationnelle, quelles excuses bidons, me donnerait-il afin de calmer mes soupçons, et effacer ma colère ?

Je refermais les yeux, essayant de me replonger dans un sommeil réconfortant. J'ignore ce que je ferai, je ne connais rien encore de ce que j'entendrai. J'espère seulement faire le bon choix, et ne pas le regretter dans le futur. Un choix qui impliquerait ma vie, et celle de ma fille.

0o0o0o0o0o

Papa est étrange aujourd'hui. Il parle beaucoup, lui qui n'est pas tellement bavard d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il me laisse parler tout mon saoul, hochant juste la tête de moments à autres. Mais là, il parle, il babille presque, et je devine sa nervosité aux travers de ses mots, bien que je n'en comprenne pas l'origine. Il me parle de l'école, de la journée que je vais avoir, de multiples recommandations toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres (Non, je n'oublierai pas de mettre mes chaussures avant de sortir, non, je n'oublierai pas mon cartable non plus, oui, je met ma robe bleue, oui, j'ai bien fais mes devoirs, hier à l'hôpital, avec toi, d'ailleurs…) Et patati, et patata. A un moment, j'en ai un peu assez, et, avec un petit sourire amusé, et candide (C'est Dray qui m'a apprit ce mot, et le sourire aussi ), je lui ai dis :

« -Oui mamaaaann ! »

Mais à cette appellation, loin de rire, il pâlit, me regardant étrangement. Puis je vois son regard vert se teinter de tristesse, et alors, je cours vers lui, et m'excuse, lui jurant qu'il est mon papa, que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et que cela ne changera pas. Une seconde, je pense à la bêtise qu'il a fait l'autre soir (C'était hier, mais ça semble si loin maintenant !), mais je la balaye vite fait de mon esprit. Si Papa ne veut pas en parler, c'est que ce n'est pas important, Dray répondra à mes questions, je le sais. Alors à la place, je change de sujet, et l'interroge sur la magie. C'est vrai que depuis le début, je n'ai pas beaucoup eut de renseignements sur lui en temps que sorcier, et je lui demande qui il était, s'il était avec Dray à l'école, s'ils étaient amis, s'il était fort…

Il me répond plutôt honnêtement, je pense, ou du moins, ses propos collent avec ceux de Dray. Ils n'étaient pas amis à l'école, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Chacun appartenait à un camp différent pendant la guerre qui opposait Dumb-je-sais-plu-quoi à Voldemort… Et Papa était le leader de son camp, il était même surnommé le « Survivant », trop fort mon papa, je l'aime moi !

Je lui demande alors s'il avait eu des amis, et il hocha la tête doucement. Je l'interroge sur leur santé, et sur une probable dispute, car je ne les connais pas. Il me dit alors qu'il a disparu officiellement du monde sorcier, depuis sa fuite avec moi. Je demande d'une voix inquiète si c'est de ma faute s'il est brouillé avec ses amis, mais il me sourit avec douceur, et me rassure sur mon importance à ses yeux. Je vais lui faire un câlin, et lui annonce alors que maintenant que tout va bien, il pourra retourner chez les sorciers, mais il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me caresser les cheveux. Quand il fait cela, je sais qu'il réfléchit, qu'il est, comme le dit la maîtresse, « nostalgique », il repense à beaucoup de choses. Je le laisse faire un moment, jouant moi même ave le col de son tee shirt, avant de m'écarter doucement, l'école n'allant pas tarder à commencer.

Sur le pas de la porte, avant de descendre chez la voisine, il me prévient qu'il ne sera peut être pas rentré avant moi ce soir, qu'il va peut être à un rendez vous. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, et il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il ira peut être voir Dray. Je souris alors, toute excitée, et devine, avec ma sensibilité d'enfant, que ce rendez vous sera spécial. Je lui fais alors un gros bisous sur la joue, et pars dans les escaliers en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

En bas, la voisine m'attend déjà, et nous partons tranquillement à l'école. Papa m'a dit de ne pas parler de la sorcellerie à mes amis, qu'il s'agit un secret, et que personne ne devait être au courant. Et moi, la perspective d'avoir des secrets me faisait très plaisir. J'avais des pouvoirs magiques (Dray m'a même dit qu'il m'apprendrait à les utiliser), et pas les autres ! Si ça, c'était pas supercalifragilistique de la mort qui tue !

Dans la classe donc, à longueur de la journée, je ne peux me retenir de pouffer dans mon coin, à tel point que Gracy, que j'aime pas beaucoup, se met à me tirer les cheveux pour me faire taire. Je la maudis alors de tout mon petit être, mais rien ne se passe, et je suis déçue. Tant pis, je demanderai à Dray comment faire des malédictions pour qu'elle arrête de me tirer les cheveux. A la récré, seulement, je suis surprise par Rihen (Qui a plusieurs fois insulté Papa), qui vient me demander pardon pour ce qu'elle a dit, et si mon papa connaissait un peu sa maman. Je lui ai dit que non, et lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle a hésité à me répondre, avant enfin de me chuchoter à l'oreille que sa maman elle aussi elle était toute seule, et qu'elle n'avait plus de papa. Je la regarde un moment avec de grands yeux, avant de la prendre dans mes bras, sans trop comprendre pourquoi j'étais si triste pour elle…

0o0o0o0o0o

Je referme discrètement la gazette du sorcier en voyant apparaître dans la cuisine Nath, qui vient de terminer une nouvelle commande. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avons reparlé de hier soir, mais je devine à ses yeux qu'il meurt d'envie de le faire, surtout en voyant des gros titres de ce matin : « Le Survivant de Retour », « Harry Potter Aperçu à St Mangouste ; Interview de Témoins ! »… Le brun jette un coup d'œil négligent à mon magazine, avant d'aller nettoyer quelques verres en silence. Je soupire doucement, la journée risque d'être longue…

Je ne sais toujours pas si j'irai à ce rendez vous, il est fixé à aujourd'hui, je pense que si j'y vais, je le ferai dans l'après midi, et me laisserai du temps pour trouver l'endroit. J'avais donc toute la matinée pour y songer…

Mais le midi vint plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru, et je vois arriver ma Princesse en trombe dans le café, me sautant dans les bras avec une ferveur jamais connue. Je la réceptionne souplement, sous le regard attendrit des habituées du café, et l'emmène directement en cuisine, non sans lui déposer un baiser sonore sur le front.

« -Alors Crys, ta matinée ?

-Papa, papa, je me suis fait une nouvelle amie ! C'est Rihen, tu sais ! Elle arrêtait pas de dire des choses méchantes sur toi, mais elle est venue s'excuser, et on a parlé, et joué ensemble, elle est super marrante, j'ai adoré !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, c'est super ma chérie ! Je suis très content pour toi !

-Oui ! Mais par contre, il y a une chose que j'ai pas compris… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait plus de papa… Ca veut dire quoi, que son papa veut plus être son papa ? Il a changé de boulot ? »

Je manquais de sourire sous la remarque de Crys, mais me retins à temps, et la posais sagement sur une chaise. Elle aperçut la gazette sous la table, et, pendant que je lui servais à manger, elle s'émerveilla sur une photo de moi, prise avant mon départ. Sur celle ci, personne n'était au courant bien entendu, mais je venais d'accoucher de Crys, et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la planète, d'où mon sourire réjouit. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et lui pris délicatement le journal des mains, tandis qu'elle me reposait la question avec insistance. Je pris mon inspiration, et la regardais dans les yeux.

« -Non, ce n'est pas ça Crys… Je crois que ce que veut dire Rihen, c'est que son papa est partit chez les anges.

-Chez les anges ? Dans le ciel ?

-Oui, c'est ça… Dans le ciel…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que les anges aimaient bien son papa, et l'ont appelé à eux…

-Mais Rihen est triste maintenant… Les anges sont égoïstes, de rappeler les papa… Mais toi, papa, s'ils t'appellent, tu m'abandonneras pas, n'est ce pas ?

-… Non, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas partir avec eux… »

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, caressant ses boucles blondes du bout des doigts d'un air rêveur. Elle était mon Ange à moi, c'était normal de vouloir la protéger. Mais une telle promesse était difficile à tenir, si moi, je mourrais, que se passerait-il d'elle ? L'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Malfoy me vient en tête, mais je le chasse rapidement, et change vivement de sujet avec Crysnelle.

« -Et ta matinée, tu as appris quoi ?

-Euh… Bah, comme d'habitude… J'ai lu un livre d'image sur les bébés, ils disaient qu'ils fallait que les papas et les mamans fassent dodo ensemble pour avoir des bébés… C'est vrai ça ?

-Oh… Eh bien… Oui, je dirais que c'est vrai, même si c'est pas à tous les coups… C'est seulement quand le papa et la maman le veulent vraiment je suppose…

-Ah… Dis, papa, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, Princesse ?

-Je vais avoir un petit frère ?

-Einh ????? »

Je manquais de recracher mon repas sur la subite question de mon incorrigible fille. Je la regardais dans les yeux, surpris par son ton sérieux, et, légèrement inquiet, et fronçais les sourcils.

« -Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça, chérie ? »

Je m'approchais d'elle, m'agenouillant pour arriver à peu près à son niveau à la table. Elle resta cependant silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de m'avouer, gênée.

« -Ben… Hier, tu as fais dodo avec Nath… Alors voilà, je me demandais… »

C'est à mon tour de rougir, et en même temps, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Alors à la place, je prend sa main, et dépose un doux baiser sur sa paume.

« -C'est différent pour les hommes… Normalement, il faut seulement un papa et une maman pour faire un bébé, pas avec deux papas ou deux mamans… Dray et moi sommes des exceptions, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons eu. Mais je n'aurai pas de bébé avec un autre homme.

-Pourquoi vous êtes des exceptions ?

-Hum… Peut-être parce que nous te voulions beaucoup, beaucoup, et que les anges nous ont accordé ta vie.

-C'est les anges aussi qui donnent les vies ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte…Bon, finis ton repas, il va devenir froid, et tu vas bientôt devoir retourner à l'école.

-D'accord Papa ! Et quand je rentrerai, on parlera encore, d'accord ?

-Autant que tu veux, ma belle.

-J'aime bien quand on parle comme ça… »

Et c'est à son tour de jouer avec mes boucles sombres, et l'espace d'une seconde, je vois le visage de Malfoy, plus jeune, qui m'annonçait avec un sérieux désarmant qu'il aimait ma voix, tandis qu'il jouait lui même avec mes cheveux. Je détourne les yeux, soudainement gêné, et me relève pour terminer moi aussi mon petit plat. Je pense vraiment aller à ce rendez vous… J'y apprendrai sûrement des choses intéressantes…Et cela fera plaisir à Crys…

0o0o0o

Voilà deux heures que j'attend dans ce café. Je connais la logique de Harry, il n'est pas venu ce matin, aussi je suis seulement arrivé à une heure et demi, l'heure à laquelle sa fille reprend les cours. Je suis certain que s'il viendra, ce sera seulement dans l'après midi. Je sais aussi qu'il doit hésiter, se tâter, et réfléchir, à cette heure ci, et j'ignore totalement combien de temps cela lui prendra. C'est donc pour cela que j'attend, enchaînant jus de fruit sur soda, et ignorant délibérément les Moldus interrogatifs qui me fixent sans cesse depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ils doivent se demander ce que j'attend… Ou plutôt, qui j'attend, si patiemment.

Je suis nerveux, cela ne se voit sans doute pas, mais lorsque je laisse mes ongles courir sur le rebord de mon verre, j'entend mes tremblements résonner, comme un glas. Et dès que la porte de l'échoppe s'ouvre, je sursaute, et observe immédiatement le nouveau venu, avant de me retourner, déçu. Certaines clientes ont bien observé mon petit manège, et sont déjà venu me voir plusieurs fois, pour me demander des nouvelles, glaner quelques informations qu'elles n'auront jamais, ou même tenter de me séduire. Mais aussi jolies soient-elles, je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer. Cela fait bien longtemps d'ailleurs que ce jeu là a cessé.

Je commande mon quatrième soda, cette fois ci prénommé « Seven Up », la barmaid m'a prit en pitié, et s'est mise en tête de me faire goûter tous ses sodas depuis le moments où je lui ai dit, honte à moi, que je n'en avais jamais bu… Mais je n'aime pas tellement cela, au final… C'est trop étrange, ces petites bulles qui vous picotent la bouche jusqu'à l'estomac… Pas très agréable en fait, j'ai même l'impression qu'elles remontent jusque dans mes narines. Néanmoins, par politesse, je continue ses étranges mixtures. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs réputée bonne pour la digestion. Tant mieux, avec tous ces liquides, j'aurai besoin d'une bonne aide pour les évacuer… Et j'ai peur de savoir où iront les bulles. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'abandonner les boissons maintenant… L'alcool c'est moins dangereux. Mais je ne veux pas non plus consommer de tels mets ici, et maintenant, alors que je l'attend, lui.

Alors je prend mon mal en patience, faisant mine d'observer la décoration épurée, dans un style moderne que j'affectionne assez, sans pour autant être fan. Trop vide, il faudrait quelques touches personnelles pour le meubler tout de même. Mais nous étions dans un café, je ne pouvais demander moins personnel. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, renversant la tête en arrière, quand soudain, la porte d'entrée sonne, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouvel être. Je me tourne d'un bond, et est une nouvelle fois déçu en voyant le nouveau venu. Ce n'est toujours pas Harry.

« -Eyh, Blondie… Toujours seul ? Tu attends ta dulcinée ? On peut t'aider peut-être ?

-Non merci. J'attend, tout seul, c'est très bien comme ça.

-Oooohh, Blondie, comme tu es chou ! On dirait un amoureux transit ! C'est ton premier rendez vous avec la demoiselle, et elle t'a posé un lapin ? Allez viens, fais pas ton minet, on vaut certainement mieux qu'elle. »

Je leur accorde soudainement mon regard gris acier, froid comme la pierre, et les toise lentement de haut en bas, comme si je les scannais.

« -Huuummm… Non, vous ne valez pas mieux du tout… Il vous manquera toujours quelque chose.

-Ah bon, Blondie ? Quoi ?

-Oui, quoi, j'aimerais aussi savoir, résonna subitement une voix grave derrière moi. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je sursautais en me retournant, me trouvant nez à nez avec Harry, qui me fixait, à moitié amusé, à moitié méfiant envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière d'ailleurs se tut soudainement, regardant mon mari de haut en bas, et comprenant peu à peu la situation. Elle pâlit alors, et s'éloigna rapidement, allant rejoindre avec son amie restée en retrait, leur petit groupe au fond. Je déglutis alors, voyant un Harry devenu hilare prendre place devant moi.

« -Eh beh, je leur ai fait de l'effet, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais, c'est certain…

-Désolé pour mon retard, je discutais avec Crys, elle est à l'âge où elle n'a de cesse de poser des dizaines de question sur tout et rien ! Elle est incroyable ! »

Je souris, et me lançais volontiers sur le sujet. Crysnelle était notre bouée commune, nous y raccrocher pour nourrir nos discussions était alors la chose la plus logique à faire, en attendant que cela ne dérape… Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, hélas.

« -Et tout à l'heure, devine quelle était sa dernière question ?

-Eh, laisse moi mon Seven machin !! C'était quoi ?

-Tss, tu le bois pas, de toute façon, elle me demandait si elle aurait un petit frère à cause de Nath et… Oh… »

Il se rendit subitement compte de ses paroles, et se tut instantanément. Je ne mis guère plus de temps à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et baissait les yeux avec un sourire désabusé.

« -Je vois…Et tu lui a dit quoi alors ?

-Que… Que non, c'était impossible entre deux hommes… Qu'il n'y avait eu que nous de possible…

-Ah, d'accord…

-Oui…

-Voilà… »

Le silence s'installa alors entre nous, soudainement très lourd, tous deux fixant l'unique verre de soda survivant sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le légendaire courage des Gryffondors reprenne le dessus sur ma lâcheté.

« -Euh… Malfoy.

-Draco, s'il te plais…

-Draco, oui… Tu voulais me parler, pour m'inviter ainsi, n'est ce pas ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, je n'ai plus le choix, à présent, je dois me lancer. Je hoche la tête deux fois en signe d'approbation, et ouvre la bouche d'un air faussement calme

« -Oui… Assieds toi bien, je vais te raconter une histoire, comme tu n'en as jamais entendu… »

* * *

**_Vous allez me tuer, n'est ce pas ? J'ai hésité à continuer, et finalement… Non, je suis sadique, et fière de l'être !_**

**_Alors, vos commentaires, pronostiques ? Je veux savoir ce que vous imaginez pour l'explication de Draco !_**

**_Héhé, a vos claviers !_**

**_Bisous à tous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Février 08_**


	10. Tout Savoir

**_Je suis impardonnable… Un tel retard est tout simplement honteux, et je n'ai aucune excuse (Sauf peut être celle du travail, mais bon, là encore, j'aurais dû m'arranger…)_**

**_Lecteurs, lectrices qui avec courageusement lu cette fic, j'espère que vous reprendrez le fil de l'histoire facilement, pour aide mémoire, Harry a été trompé par Draco, et accepte seulement maintenant de venir le rejoindre dans un petit café pour discuter de ce qui s'est réellement passé…_**

* * *

«Je vais te raconter une histoire, comme tu n'en a jamais entendu»

Je me penche légèrement en avant, les deux mains entourant distraitement mon verre à présent à moitié terminé grâce aux bons soins de mon Sauveur, je suis nerveux, mais personne ne le sait, mon regard est aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attend ce moment, cet instant où je pourrais enfin m'exprimer, où je pourrai enfin lui parler, que je ne m'autorise pas la moindre erreur, la moindre faille. Je refuse de bafouiller, de bloquer sur des mots, de tourner autour du fait sans jamais en venir.

Aujourd'hui, pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux sans doute parler. Rompre ce silence omniprésent qui m'assourdit et m'étouffe comme il l'a brisé. Aujourd'hui encore, je vais tout remettre en question,mais maintenant, j'ai un public, et je dirais même, l'invité le plus cher à mon cœur. Alors je ne peux pas ciller, je ne peux pas m'effondrer maintenant, je dois affronter son regard vert, fièrement, et lui narrer exactement ce que j'ai ressentit.

Je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole, réunissant mes forces et mes mots, baissant l'espace d'un instant, mes pupilles orageuses.

«Il était une fois un homme. Il n'était pas véritablement mauvais, mais était pourvu de tellement de défauts qu'il lui semblait naturel de se surnommer démon. Il était jeune, capricieux, égoïste, hautain, narcissique, cruel, blessant, et plein d'autres choses encore… Il était sorcier, et son statut de Sang Pur le laissait penser qu'il était une sorte d'Elite dans ce monde là. Il savait en un recoin de lui même qu'il avait tord, mais le reconnaître, ce serait avouer une faiblesse.

Et un Malfoy n'avoue jamais ses faiblesses.

Tout au plus change-t-il brusquement d'avis, entraînant ceux qu'il qualifiait avec dédain d'«amis» avec lui. Il était maître de son petit royaume, fier comme un paon de ce qu'il était, et de ce qu'il possédait. Mais il savait que ce royaume n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'il n'était pas plus roi que le plus humble de ses «sujets», qu'il était voué à servir un ersatz d'homme, à courber l'échine devant lui… Il savait que ce moment joyeux de sa vie n'était que passager, mais, égoïste comme il était, il se refusait d'admettre la vérité.

Il fallait feindre, tromper, contenter, se renfrogner, paraître, donner l'illusion, sans cesse, sans interruption. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit à porter ce masque terrifiant de froideur, d'impossible.

Il était sorcier à Poudlard, et n'avait de véritable ennui, hormis sa conscience, que la présence d'un seul autre être, qui, pensait-il, lui pourrissait la vie.

Cet homme s'appelait Harry Potter, et lui volait tout son titre et sa gloire… Harry, je t'en pries, ne m'interrompt pas, je sais parfaitement que tu ne recherchais pas cela.»

L'interpellé referma la bouche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, et se rassit plus profondément dans sa chaise. Le récit promettait d'être long, et plus passionnant que prévu… Rien qu'en cette seconde, Draco venait de battre à plate coutures de nombre de mots maximum qu'il avait jamais prononcé face à lui…Et cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter, il n'en était même apparemment qu'au début. Il le laissa donc continuer, commandant un café au serveur d'un rapide signe de main, et, après réflexion, prit une tisane pour le blond également.

«Harry Potter était donc, pour lui, son premier rival, son ombre au tableau si parfait, son Seigneur ennemi, qui possédait plus de terres et de paysans en un sourire que lui en un rictus. Ce Potter là avait trouvé une meilleure formule de succès que celle des Sang Purs, et le fait même que son futur maître, Voldemort, était plus intéressé par le brun que par lui, le rendait fou de jalousie. Il n'aimait pas être second, et à chaque seconde, cet être lui volait la première place, lui, ou ses amis. Mais ces derniers n'étaient que des insectes pour lui, à côté de Potter.

Potter était donc devenu, bien malgré lui, son premier centre d'intérêt. Il n'avait de cesse de l'observer, de l'épier, pour mieux le connaître. Car ne dit-on pas «Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus»… Il voulait tout connaître de lui, et tentait vainement de se dire que si il notait ses aliments favoris, c'était pour mieux l'empoisonner plus tard. Il refusait d'admettre une vérité qui dérangeait quand je il s'est mit à manger les mêmes plats que lui, à goûter ce qu'il testait, à haïr ce qu'il arborait… Un matin même, il décida de voir ce que ferait son visage sans gel, si ses mèches onduleraient soigneusement autour de son visage fin, et il se surpris même à souhaiter les teindre en noir.

Mais l'homme n'était tout de même pas une groupie pour imiter Potter. Non, il ne faisait que le penser, et cela, il en était certain, jamais le principal intéressé ne s'en était aperçut. C'était tout juste si même il lui jetait un regard, obnubilé par un Mage Noir qui lui avait ravit ses parents, et tentait à présent de lui voler son enfance. Alors, il était jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas être le premier dans les pensées de Potter. Jaloux de ne pouvoir avoir que des insultes en guise de salut. Et enfin, jaloux de ne pas faire d'effet à ce Survivant.

Harry, je te le répète, ne m'interrompt pas, tu me donneras plus tard ta version de l'histoire si tu veux, mais pas maintenant.

Alors il prit l'une des décisions les plus stupides de son existence. Si Potter ne s'intéressait pas à lui, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez cruel, pas assez méchant. Il était encore trop transparent. Il s'entraîna alors dur, pour faire apparaître sur son visage, à défaut de froideur, de la haine véritable. Il souhaitait faire apparaître dans son regard mercure une lueur de mépris, de dégoût, et non pas celle qu'il avait constamment. Car oui, une étincelle animait déjà son regard froid. Une étincelle chaleureuse, qui ne brillait que lorsqu'il pensait au brun. Il refusait de s'avouer ce qu'elle signifiait, et la camouflait habilement.

Jusqu'à ce jour précis où le masque tomba.»

Je me permis un petit sourire rêveur en repensant à ce moment, m'interrompant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, encore plus déterminé par le regard encourageant que me lançait mon ancien mari.

«C'était pendant sa septième année. Un soir où, pensait-il, tout le monde dormait. Il effectuait, comme d'habitude, sa tournée de Préfet en Chef, sans espoir de croiser quelqu'un, quand soudainement, au détour d'un couloir, il le vit. Le Survivant était sortit, malgré le couvre feu, et était paisiblement accoudé à une fenêtre du château, observant l'extérieur. La clarté pâle de la lune dessinait des arabesques sur son corps, se jouait du clair obscur de son corps, et dansait dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. En cette seconde, le Serpentard sut alors, que cet être là était le plus beau de la création, et qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Non Harry, ne sourie pas comme ça, ce n'est pas _mignon_!

Le Gryffondor ne s'aperçut jamais qu'il était alors observé, et resta ainsi pendant de longues heures, pensant à des sujets et d'autres, certains plus graves que d'autre, il supposait, en voyant parfois apparaître une ride d'inquiétude sur son front si lisse. Il fallut ce soir là beaucoup de force au blond pour rejoindre ses cachots et faire comme si de rien n'était face à ses amis.

Il usa également de beaucoup de violence envers le brun les jours suivant, comme une ultime tentative de la haïr encore, d'ignorer ses sentiments, de fermer les yeux sur son cœur. Mais c'était chose impossible, et plus il se montrait méprisable, moins Potter le regardait. C'était à présent comme s'il ne représentait plus rien d'autre qu'une larve à ses yeux…Et il en était malheureux.

Il en souffrait, bien entendu, beaucoup, mais son éducation avait été telle que personne ne s'en aperçu jamais.

Même Potter ne vis pas son étincelle de tristesse briller dans ses yeux, lorsque, suite à une énième sortie nocturne, le blond l'obligea à retourner dans son dortoir, l'invectivant furieusement. Mais même à cela, le brun n'y répondait plus que par des haussements d'épaule.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait se vanter d'être l'unique ennui de sa Némésis, c'était pendant les matches de Quidditch, où Potter ne s'inquiétait que de lui et du Vif d'Or. Mais là encore, suite à une rencontre, son moral baissa encore lorsque le jeune homme, après une ultime victoire sur lui, s'approcha de son balai, le Vif toujours en main, et lui dit, d'un air victorieux.

«Tu n'auras jamais gagné, malgré ton fric et tes origines en fait.»

Des paroles banales, prononcées sous l'ivresse de la joie, mais elles firent l'effet d'un tir de fusil sur le blond, qui sentit instantanément son masque se fissurer. Potter entrevit la douleur sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se détourne brusquement pour partir. Le garçon voulait être seul, il avait mal, son seul amour venait de le blesser plus profondément que les autres, en lui ouvrant trop vite les yeux. 

Bien entendu qu'il savait que son argent et ses parents n'étaient pas synonyme de victoire, mais entendre son vis à vis lui dire cela le gelait sur place, le fissurait, le détruisait. Il partit alors en direction de la forêt interdite, sourd aux appels que lui lançaient ses amis. Il accéléra le pas, avant d'entendre soudainement derrière lui une respiration, et un pas de course qui le rattrapait à toute allure.

Il se stoppa, interrogatif, et se retourna dans le but d'insulter le nouveau venu, mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'une silhouette des plus imposantes s'abattit sur lui et le propulsa à terre en criant «Je te tiens!».

Oui Harry, toi plus tout ton équipement de Quidditch, cela faisait un poids conséquent!

Le blond se retrouva donc bloqué au sol, sans possibilité de bouger. Il tenta de se débattre, mais c'était chose perdue, et son agresseur n'avait de cesse de lui demander de se calmer, et de lui poser des questions qu'il refusait de comprendre. Quand enfin, il le laissa se relever, le Serpentard pu reconnaître aisément Harry Potter et son regard émeraude, qui le dardait d'un air curieux et inquisiteur. Il souhaitait savoir pourquoi il avait eut une telle réaction, mais de cela, le jeune homme ne pouvait y répondre sans se dévoiler. Il détourna alors la tête, s'asseyant en tailleur, la communication totalement bloquée.

Mais cela ne semblait pas importuner son vis à vis, qui se tut alors, et s'assit également. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, chacun testant les résistances mentales de l'autre jusqu'au moment où enfin, le blond se décida à parler, pour annoncer froidement qu'il savait déjà tout cela. Le Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, interrogatif, avant de comprendre que cette phrase était une réponse et une conséquence de ses paroles dites précédemment, à en voir son regard éclairé. Puis, sans que le blond ne s'y attende, le brun lui tendit une main, pour l'aider à se relever, avec un sourire éclatant.

Et là, Harry, je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi…»

Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon ancien amant dans les yeux, il était en pleine dégustation d'un café étrangement apparu devant lui depuis quelques minutes, et il prit tout son temps avant de me répondre, la lèvre supérieure encore sombre du liquide fumant. Merlin que j'ai envie de l'embrasser en cette seconde. J'ai horreur de ce genre de détail culinaires sur son visage, et à chaque fois, j'ai envie de le nettoyer de la plus délicieuse des manières.

«Je crois que c'était ma manière à moi de m'excuser. Je me souviens bien de ce moment là, il est vrai que je n'avais pas mesuré mes paroles, et quand j'ai compris leur portée, j'ai voulu m'excuser… J'ignorais que tu étais… amoureux… de moi à cette époque là…

-Et pourtant… Et donc, le blond accepta avec incompréhension son aide, tentant tout de même de garder un soupçon de fierté en grimaçant, comme s'il y avait été malencontreusement contraint.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il s'aperçut cependant d'une nouvelle manière d'apparaître aux yeux de Potter, et c'était cette «altercation» qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Potter l'avait regardé, lui quand il lui avait parlé franchement, quand il avait été lui même. Il devrait donc juste se forcer à être honnête avec lui, et peut être qu'alors, il aurait de nouveau son regard vert porté sur son visage. Inconsciemment, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à courtiser le Gryffondor. Ses prétendus amis s'aperçurent bien vite de ce revirement de situation, et se moquèrent ouvertement de ses préférences, mais il n'en avait cure. Potter lui, ne comprenait rien, il trouvait cela décevant, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il mourrait de honte si le brun connaissait ses sentiments.

Un soir de mars, alors que le combat final approchait à grands pas, il effectuait comme d'habitude sa ronde nocturne, quand, une fois de plus, il vit Potter, accoudé à la même fenêtre que d'habitude, mais cette fois ci, dos à elle, fixant le Serpentard d'un air indéfinissable. Ce dernier s'approcha, indécis quant à la posture à tenir, et il s'arrêta à quelques pas du Gryffondor. Il vit alors les lèvres du brun s'agiter, sans qu'il comprenne ses paroles, et il s'avança un peu plus, pour les entendre.

Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le Survivant l'attira à lui pour une étreinte des plus passionnés. Il devrait toujours se souvenir de leur premier baiser comme étant atrocement banal, mais en même temps teinté d'une magie indéfinissable. Il avait un goût d'amertume, d'infini, de promesses, de délivrance, de supplications, d'attente…

Sans un mot, comme un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de se rejoindre ici, chaque soir, pour vivre ce qui leur semblait être une idylle momentanée, une attirance non assumée, un désir à consumer. Mais ces soirs devinrent des semaines, et chaque fois, ils s'attardaient plus longtemps, se terraient dans une classe vide et se découvraient un peu plus, n'échangeant que quelques banalités sur leur quotidien.

Mais le blond savait déjà tout sur le brun, il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de plus apprendre. C'est pourquoi, il privilégiait les gestes plutôt que les mots, et les baisers plus que les étreintes. Il pensait que cela suffisait, et que son amour était ainsi contenté.

Mais un soir de mai, la veille de la guerre, Harry ne vint pas. Et le jeune homme cru que c'était finit. Que le brun en avait assez de lui, que leur aventure touchait à sa fin. Sans doute rendu sentimental par la mort de nombre de ses proches, il partit s'accouder à la fenêtre, et attendit toute la nuit, vainement, son premier amour.

Il ne devait le revoir que le lendemain soir, après le combat final entre lui et Voldemort, qui s'était déroulé pendant qu'il attendait. Revoir ainsi son amour, sanguinolent et épuisé, lui serra le cœur, et alors que ce dernier entrait en vainqueur dans la Grande Salle, il ne pu se retenir de se lever d'un bond, inconscient à son assiette qui finit par terre. Il voulait le rejoindre, le féliciter plus que quiconque, plus que ces imbéciles qui lui sautaient dessus depuis son entrée, l'acclamant ouvertement. Mais il savait que son statut de secret l'en empêchait.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que, sourd aux félicitations, le héros national s'avança jusqu'à sa table, jusque devant lui, avec un regard un peu trop rêveur pour être réellement heureux, et ne l'embrasse, doucement, d'un baiser aussi chaste que pur. Par ce simple geste, ils rendirent leur amour public, balayant d'un simple geste les pensées les plus obscures du Serpentard.

La suite, tu la connais, Harry, ils se sont installés ensembles, se marièrent, affrontèrent ensemble les dangers, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le blond se rendit compte de la véritable situation.

Depuis la guerre, il était devenu totalement dépendant de Harry, et depuis cette époque là, jour après jour, ce poids se faisait plus conséquent sur ses épaules. Il se savait amoureux profondément du Survivant, mais ne pouvait ôter cette pensée de sa tête, qui lui donnait à réfléchir sur son quotidien. Et il du faire face à un premier dilemme. Aimait-il vraiment Harry Potter? Si un jour, il se réveillait sans amour pour lui, pourrait-il s'en aller librement? Il n'avait rien, ni argent, ni travail, il était totalement aux crochets de son époux.

Comme ultime preuve de son amour, il lui avait donné une fille, soleil de ses jours et lune de ses nuits. Mais vue sous cet angle là, n'était-elle pas également boulet à ses chaînes?

Pendant des semaines, il tenta de refouler cette pensée, sortant plusieurs fois, tentant de voir le monde, de gagner peut-être un peu d'argent. Il voulait se prouver qu'il avait une once d'indépendance. Bien entendu, il aurait pu en parler avec le brun, ils auraient discutés, il aurait été réconforté, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais voilà, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais.

Harry rentrait tard de son travail, et Crys lui prenait tout son temps. Le blond s'aperçut rapidement de cela, et il se renferma encore plus, restant traîner le soir dehors, lorsque son mari s'occupait de l'enfant.

Puis un soir, il fit l'erreur à ne jamais faire.

Harry, reste assis s'il te plais, je suis obligé d'en passer par là pour m'expliquer!»

Harry, en face de moi, effectivement, menaçait de se lever, le visage soudainement refermé, et les oings serrés. Il avait terminé son café très rapidement, alors que ma tisane refroidissait tout aussi vite. Mais je tendit une main pour attraper la sienne, le retenant d'un regard. Presque à contre cœur, il se rassit, les jambes cette fois ci croisées, et les traits plus durs.

«Merci…

Comme tu l'as deviné, il le trompa. Et il fut surpris dans cette position des plus honteuses.

Immédiatement, comme depuis un état second, il prit conscience de quelque chose. Il venait de blesser très profondément son époux, et, en voyant son regard vert, il sut que le brun se faisait du soucis depuis très longtemps, et se doutait surtout de ses possibles aventures.

Dans les jours, les semaines qui suivirent, il tenta de s'excuser, de se racheter aux yeux du brun, mais il vit bien que cette fois ci, ce n'était plus pareil. Non content d'avoir perdu son autonomie, il avait perdu la confiance de celui qu'il aimait.

Ses promenades nocturnes reprirent alors. Il prétextait partir en avion, faire des voyages divers, tenter de s'ouvrir l'esprit et autres inepties du même genre, mais il avait surtout besoin de prendre du recul. Il n'allait jamais dans les bras, de peur de boire trop, mais un soir, pourtant, il y fut contraint.

Ne fais pas cette grimace, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu pense.

Il recherchait toujours du travail, sans plus trop y croire. Et puis un soir, où, comme d'habitude, il achevait de ruiner son cocon familial par ses absences répétées, il se fit accoster par un homme, qui lui proposa un job facile, qui rapportait beaucoup d'argent.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un emploi stable, il voulait surtout se prouver à lui, qu'il pouvait acheter quelque chose par le fruit de sa propre labeur. Et surtout, il voulait offrir quelque chose à Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de faire de lune de miel, tous deux, et il voulait lui en préparer une divine.

Il accepta donc ce travail, qui se révélait être, au final, celui d'Escort. Il ne devrait travailler que pendant un mois, et il gagnerait suffisamment d'argent pour offrir ce qu'il voulait à son aimé. Et il commença rapidement, sortant avec des dames toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres, toutes moldues, et souhaitant s'afficher avec un bel éphèbe… Il n'entreprit jamais rien avec elles, les accompagnant seulement à leurs soirées.

Seulement, ces soirées terminaient tard, et il devait inventer sans cesse de nouvelles excuses à son petit ami pour ses absences à répétitions, et il lui plaisait de croire que ce dernier ne s'apercevait de rien.

Deux jours avant la fin officielle de son contrat, un soir ou, harassé de fatigue, il revenait d'un dîner mondain à pied, et s'était laissé traîner dans la rue une demi heure, le brun s'enfuit.

Il ne se rendit compte de rien, somnolant seulement devant la télévision, et rêvant à un lieu possible pour leur voyage. Il voulait le faire dans une semaine, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps…

Hey! Harry! Harry, reviens!»

Mais trop tard, le brun venait de se lever, et de partir brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par cette soudaine révélation. Il ne se retourna pas à mon appel, et alors que je le poursuivais, disparut tout simplement au coin de la rue.

* * *

**_Sadique un jour, sadique toujours!_**

**_Enfin les réponses aux grandes interrogations, j'espère qu'elles ne vous déçoivent pas trop! En attendant, j'espère, et j'attend de vos nouvelles, plaintes, demandes en mariages, menaces de morts, et toutes autres clavier-attitudes._**

**_La touche en bas à gauche de votre écran si vous avez aimé, la touche en haut a droite (ou en bas à gauche aussi ) si vous n'avez pas aimé;), à vous de voir, moi, j'attend beaucoup de review, cela me boostera!_**

**_Je ne peux pas dire quand sera le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher._**

**_Dans la suite, un POV de Harry;)_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mars 2008_**


	11. De l'Utilité De La Parole

**_Après une attente un peu plus courte, je me décide à poster la suite. On a pas encore véritablement l'explication de Harry, ou une véritable réconciliation, mais c'est en bonne voie…_**

**_Enfin, peut être… Qui sait, si je perds de la motivation, je pourrais très bien décider de changer de fin_**

**_Petite pub au passage pour les connaisseurs, vive les Shokobons et les Softy de Kinder, ils sont tout simplement, excellents !_**

* * *

Quel imbécile, non mais quel imbécile ! Je cours je cours, j'ignore ou je vais, ce que je fais, mais je cours, je fuis ce café, cette discussion, ces révélations.

Je tente d'ignorer ces sentiments, cette douleur, cette honte soudaine qui me prend quand j'y repense… Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser, d'abord courir, loin, s'éloigner d'ici… Oui, regagner la maison, sans doute que ce n'est encore qu'un rêve, oui, voilà, je vais revoir Crys, je vais m'occuper d'elle comme toujours, et rien de plus, je serai toujours le petit mari trompé qui a eu raison de fuir, et qui peut s'apitoyer tranquillement sur son sort…

Oui, courir, rester aveugle quant à ces révélations, tout ignorer, tout refouler, ne rien changer.

C'est trop puissant, comme ouragan, trop dévastateur pour moi. Trop flou, trop compliqué aussi. Il dit que… Non, il n'a rien dit, je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne le verrai plus jamais. Je ne suis pas allé dans ce café, et je ne penserai pas à ce qui se serait passé dans l'éventuelle possibilité qu'un jour, j'y fusse allé… Et puis même, je n'y suis jamais allé !

Non, courir, continuer, toujours, rester insensible au paysage, ah, si, il faut tourner ici. Ne pas se concentrer sur mon souffle qui se raréfie, ne pas penser à la douleur qui me comprime la poitrine, ne rien faire d'autre que courir. Ne pas s'imaginer un autre avenir possible, entre ses bras, où la seule différence aurait été notre dialogue. Ne pas se figurer ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si au lieu de fuir, j'avais encore attendu une semaine…

Non, ne pas y penser, ce n'est qu'une invention de mon esprit…Il ne s'est rien passé cet après midi… Tourner à gauche, je vois mon quartier qui approche. Non, tout cela n'est rien, je ne dois pas penser à ses cheveux blond… Non, d'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas blond, puisque ce n'était pas lui, puisque ce n'était pas moi, puisque aucun de nous deux n'était là. Oui, c'est bien comme ça, je n'étais pas là, et même si j'y étais, lui n'y était pas, et sans lui, comment aurais-je pu y aller, je n'aime même pas ce lieu ? Donc en toute logique, je n'y étais pas, je n'y serai jamais plus, ah, et voilà la maison, Crys doit être rentrée, la voisine est là.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, mes jambes ne me portent plus, j'ignorais avoir courut aussi longte…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre. Papa est tard aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'avais bien suivis ses instructions, et je suis rentrée directement avec la voisine. Mais voilà 10 bonnes minutes que je l'attend, et il n'apparaît toujours pas. La voisine dit qu'il est peut être resté bavarder avec des amis du café, mais moi, j'en doute. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un rendez vous cet après midi, c'est peut être avec Dray.

Moi j'aimerais bien que ça se passe bien, son rendez vous, et qu'il rentre vite, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, et toute ma journée à raconter. La maîtresse a dit aujourd'hui que pour aimer encore plus une personne il fallait lui parler, alors moi, comme j'aime beaucoup mon Papa, je veux lui parler encore plus, même de choses triviales (La maîtresse dit que c'est un joli mot, moi, ça ne me fait rien… Je préfère « papillon », mais ça ne rentre pas dans le contexte)… D'ailleurs, il faudra que je lui parle de Rihen. C'est ma copine maintenant, et même si les anges ont appelé son Papa, elle est toujours gentille. Je crois que mon explication lui a plu, mais elle m'a juré qu'alors, elle n'aurai jamais de téléphone, comme ça, personne pourra l'appeler, et surtout pas les anges… Il me semble même qu'elle voulait prendre celui à sa maman après ça, mais je ne suis pas très sûre…

Quand même, les anges n'appellent pas sur les téléphones, il faudrait être bête pour croire ça ! Parce que, imaginez qu'on soit au téléphone avec une copine, comment on saura qu'ils ont appelé alors ? Einh ? Pfff, c'est bête comme point de vue, il faudra que je lui explique... Et que je demande à Papa ou a Dray comment ils appellent, parce que je n'ai pas tellement de théorie là dessus. La télépathie, ça existe pas d'après la maîtresse… Quoique la magie existe… Oulalaaah, c'est compliqué tout ça ! Papa viens vite, j'ai plein de questions !

Tiens, mais c'est lui d'ailleurs… Il vient en courant, dans le sens opposé à d'habitude, il ne vient pas du café… Il a l'air d'avoir hâte de me voir, alors je souris, et vais prévenir la voisine qu'il est arrivé. Je retourne ensuite à la fenêtre, comptant mentalement le moment où il atteindrait le perron, et où je sortirai de l'appartement pour lui sauter dessus juste quand il aura finit de monter les escaliers ! Il s'arrête à quelques pas de l'entrée, et titube. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est pas normal ça, il a le visage tout rouge.

Je colle encore plus mon visage sur la vitre, essayant de voir ce qui se passe. Il tombe à genoux, j'écarquille les yeux, en appelant la voisine rapidement. Elle met quelques secondes à me rejoindre, interrogative, et pendant ce temps, Papa est totalement tombé. Elle jette un simple coup d'œil au dehors, et semble comprendre la scène, car elle crie et se précipite au dehors.

Je la suis, courant le plus vite possible avec mes petites jambes. Je dévale les marches d'un bond, manquant de tomber, et rattrape la voisine alors qu'elle atteint juste Papa. Elle se penche sur lui, il respire fort, très fort, mais a les yeux fermés. Je vois qu'il pleure, et j'ai peur.

Peur pour lui. Que s'est –il passé ? Pourquoi Papa est par terre, pourquoi il a mal comme ça ? Il est tout rouge, il pleure, il a eu un mauvais rendez vous ? J'ai peur…On lui a dit de méchantes choses ? J'ai peur…Papa a mal ? Mais pourquoi ? Papa est tombé, lui qui est normalement debout ! J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'air peur.

Et plus encore, je sens la douleur monter en moi, comme la dernière fois, avec Dray, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Non, non, je ne veux pas faire comme la dernière fois, j'avais eu trop mal, lorsque j'y ai pensé. Et après, je suis tombée dans le noir, je ne veux pas retrouver ces ténèbres !! Papa !!

Je commence à crier, debout à quelques pas de mon père allongé. Je crie le plus fort que je peux, usant à grand renforts mes petites cordes vocales, les yeux plissés sous la douleur, et les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Je crie fort, de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus haut dans les aigues, tandis que mon inquiétude grandit, et ma douleur avec. C'est comme si j'aspirais la douleur de Papa.

Honte, culpabilité, incompréhension, déni, choc, rejet, douleur, sont tant de choses que je ressens en cette seconde, sans que je comprenne seulement le pourquoi du comment.

Alors je crie, je pousse ma voix jusque des octaves jamais atteintes. La voisine s'est penchée sur moi, elle essaye de me calmer, mais cela ne change rien, elle ne guérira pas Papa. J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je souffre !

Ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin, non, c'est de lui… C'est du seul Ange que je connaisse dont j'ai besoin. Alors au travers de mes cris et de mes sanglots, en pensée, je l'appelle. Je supplie son nom, je le prie, je souhaite sa venue soudaine.

Et une seconde plus tard, alors que les ténèbres commencent à m'entourer, je sens brusquement deux bras puissants m'entourer, et la douleur disparaît comme par magie. Je sais comment communiquent les anges.

Et je souris en devinant au travers de mes larmes les cheveux dorés de mon deuxième Papa. Il est venu, il m'a entendu.

Il n'y a plus de doute possible, c'est par la télépathie qu'ils appellent les gens.

Et lentement, je m'effondre contre Dray, cédant enfin à l'obscurité qui veillait.

0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, rangée, propre, et bien éclairée. Dray est près de moi, il est assit sur les couvertures, et me caresse doucement le front. Je me laisse aller quelques secondes à cette caresse agréable, avant de penser brutalement à Papa, et alors, je me redresse brutalement, fixant mon deuxième père dans les yeux.

« Dray !! Papa est…

-Chuut… Ton Papa dort dans sa chambre… Il se repose et ne devrait pas trop tarder maintenant… Il a seulement eu un choc émotionnel important, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Un choc ? Quel choc ? On lui a tapé dessus ?

-Oulah, heureusement non, sinon crois moi, je l'aurais vengé depuis longtemps ! C'est juste que Harry a apprit des choses cet après midi, qui l'ont trop surpris…

-Des choses ? Il avait un rendez vous cet après-midi… C'était à ce moment là ? C'était avec toi qu'il avait rendez-vous, Dray ?

-Oui, c'était avec moi…

-Donc c'est toi qui lui a dit ces choses là ?

-Oui, c'est aussi moi…

-Donc c'est ta faute s'il est comme ça ?

-Oulaaah…Sans doute que c'est en grande partie de ma faute, mais normalement pareille déclaration n'assomme pas quelqu'un…

-Ouais, mais Papa, il est pas comme les autres. Papa il est plus fort que tout le monde, tu savais ça ?

-Oh que oui, je le savais…Bon, Crysnelle adorée, Harry va se réveiller, moi, je vais partir, je crois qu'il a besoin un peu d'être seul.. Je comptais lui parler, mais s'il a réagit ainsi… Je préfère qu'il se défoule autrement que sur moi… »

Il se lève, mais je hausse les sourcils, interrogative. Je ne comprend pas tout, voire rien à cette histoire, mais le peu que j'en sait me donne envie de m'y plonger jusqu'à ras bord. Je me lève alors à la suite de mon second Papa et le retient par la manche d'un air autoritaire. Il se tourne alors et me fixe d'un air surpris tandis que je dis :

« Trouillard. »

Je souris ensuite, sûre de faire mon petit effet. J'ai de l'expérience dans ce genre de remarques acerbes qui titillent l'ego de chacun suffisamment pour les faire réagir. Chaque jour à l'école, quand quelqu'un se dit trop timide pour agir, ou trop intelligent pour se mouiller les pieds, je le rabaisse, exprès pour qu'il se surpasse. Papa m'a toujours dit que c'était mal, j'en déduit que Dray a du utiliser souvent cette technique dans son enfance, non ?

En tout cas, il s'est arrêté, interloqué face à ma phrase, et j'en profite aisément pour rajouter une couche.

« Papa est fort. Ca fait longtemps qu'il a besoin de changer, d'aller mieux. Et moi je sais que toi, tu peux le faire aller mieux. Alors fais le. Vite. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Papa t'écoutera, il est à la maison, il ne peut pas partir. Il faut qu'il t'écoute, qu'il te parle… La maîtresse a dit que c'est important de parler. Alors parlez vous. Moi Papa, je vous aime tous les deux… Alors je veux que tu te réconcilie avec lui, qu'importe la bêtise, moi, je pense qu'en disant vraiment « pardon », on est pardonné…Et si tu refuse de rester lui parler, c'est que tu es un trouillard. »

Pendant que j'ai parlé, il s'est accroupit à mon niveau, pour mieux m'écouter, et à la fin, j'ai vu ses yeux gris, l'espace d'une seconde, s'embuer. Il se penche alors vers moi et m'enlace tendrement. Je ne cherche pas à me dégager, surprise par la douceur de ce contact, et le lui rend volontiers.

« Crysnelle… Tu es un véritable petit Ange, tu le sais ? Merci… Merci pour tout… »

Il se recule enfin, me considérant de la tête au pieds, avant de reprendre, d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

« Mais je pense que quand tout ceci se sera un peu tassé, il nous faudra prendre un rendez vous chez une psychologue pour toi…Tu as besoin de parler je pense… »

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur à sa phrase. Un psychologue ? Pour juste parler ? C'est un métier, ça, d'écouter les gens ? Ca a pas l'air trop mal, faudra que je demande à la maîtresse… Ou même à la psychologue, peut être qu'elle pourra aussi parler, elle… Dray se relève, regardant en direction du couloir, où quelques bruits viennent de se faire entendre.

« Harry est réveillé, je crois… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je marche dans la chambre de long en large, faisant les cents pas. Voilà dix bonnes minutes que je me suis réveillé, jêtre qu'elle pourra aussi parler, elle… Dray se relève, regardant en direction du couloir, où quelques bruits viennent de se faire entendre.

« Harry est réveillé, je crois… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je marche dans la chambre de long en large, faisant les cents pas. Voilà dix bonnes minutes que je me suis réveillé, j'ait parfaitement entendu les voix de Draco et de Crys dans la chambre à côté, et cela me laisse perplexe. Surtout les dires de ma fille. De telles paroles à son âge m'inquiète, ses conseils sont justes, et trop avisés pour une fillette.

Draco a raison, elle aura besoin de se confier un peu, j'ai sans doute mit trop de poids sur ses frêles épaules. Mais concernant la partie sur une réconciliation, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir réellement.

Si j'acceptais, que se passerait-il ? Retournerais-je avec Draco ? Notre situation changerait-elle ? Je ne veux plus souffrir comme avant… Mais alors, que faire ?

Ils se taisent, à côté, ils ont du deviner mon état. Puis j'entend le petit pas régulier de ma Princesse traverser le couloir, avant qu'elle se frappe doucement à la porte.

« Entre… »

Je me retourne pour la regarder, tentant de paraître le moins troublé possible. Et comme je m'y attendais, derrière elle, mon ancien mari me fixe de ses orbes grises, d'un air légèrement inquiet, et… hésitant ? Crys rentre dans un bond, et me saute au cou en riant.

« Eh Papa !! Alors comme ça tu es tombé quand tu as voulu courir?? Tu fais pas assez de sport c'est pour ça !! Faudra que tu viennes à l'école, le mardi après midi, on a ballon prisonnier, tu verras, c'est super ! Et si tu sais pas jouer, eh ben, moi, je t'apprendrai ! Dis, dis, tu viendras, einh ?

-Crys, laisse le un peu tranquille, il va étouffer là !

-Même pas vrai, jaloux ! fit-elle en montrant ouvertement la langue à Draco. Et puis, si tu veux, tu pourras venir, je suis super bonne dans ce jeu là !

-Avec grand plaisir, même si j'ignore totalement ce que c'est !

-Naaaaann ?? Pas possible, c'est super célèbre pourtaaant ! Papaaa !! Toi, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? »

Je regarde ce court échange, surpris ma foi de la facilité qu'a ma propre fille à détendre l'atmosphère, si bien que quand elle s'adresse à moi, pleine de bonne volonté, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui caresser les cheveux, la portant toujours contre moi.

« C'est parce que Draco est un ignorant de tout ce qui n'est pas magique.

-Ah boooonnn ?

-Harry, tu exagères, quand même, j'ai appris à me servir d'un téléphone portable ! »

Son ton fier me donner soudainement envie de rire. Se rend-il seulement compte du ridicule de sa réplique ? Je croise son regard une seconde, et voit qu'il est parfaitement sérieux, mais certainement aussi nerveux que moi… Je pense qu'il nous faudra parler… Ou du moins moi. Que nous essayions de débloquer enfin cette situation.

« Papaaa ? Rihen pourra venir jouer à la maison demain ?

-Rihen ? C'est ta nouvelle amie, c'est ça ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide pour l'inviter déjà à la maison ?

-Elle est gentille et elle cassera rien, promis !

-Oulah, alors dans ce cas là… Tu diras à sa maman de passer aussi ?

-Non ! Tu as Dray, j'apporte pas la maman de Rihen, même si son Papa a démissionné ! »

Draco me regarde d'un air surpris, un sourcil levé, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas l'allusion à la « perte de travail » du père de Rihen… Mais c'est vrai que déduire d'un « je n'ai plus de papa », qu'il quitte un « travail », c'était seulement logique pour Crys. Je lui sourit timidement, indiquant par ce geste que je lui expliquerai pourquoi elle disait cela. Mais à peine eu-je le temps de le faire que déjà ma file enchainait, nous regardant tour à tour.

« Papa, au fait, maintenant, je t'interdis de tomber par terre, Dray a dit que c'était pas bon pour moi, et tu vas te faire mal si tu continue. Et aussi, faudra que tu m'écoute parler, et que tu deviennes psychosamaloguiste pour que je puisse te raconter mes journées. Alors maintenant, tu reste toujours debout, sauf pour dormir ! Et tu réponds plus jamais au téléphone, on sait jamais avec les anges. Et pose moi, j'ai un truc à faire, s'il te plais mon papa chéri d'amour »

J'écarquille les yeux. Cette fois ci, c'est à mon tour de ne rien comprendre. C'est quoi son truc des Anges ? Idem pour le psycho… Psycho quoi d'ailleurs ? Je la repose à terre, jetant un regard interrogatif à Dray, qui hausse les épaules en retour, mais une expression amusée sur les lèvres. Apparemment il en sait pas mal… Crys se libère se mon étreinte, et immédiatement, court vers la porte de la chambre.

Elle la franchit en un bond, et la claque violemment derrière elle, tout en chantant à tue tête sur un air totalement inconnu.

« Maintenant, Papa, tu t'entraine à ton nouveau boulot avec Dray, il disait qu'il devait parler avec toi, alors à tout à l'heure !! »

Nous restons soudainement seul dans la chance, hébété par son comportement à tel point que pendant de longues secondes, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'amorçons un mouvement. Et c'est Draco le premier qui se décide à parler, allant s'asseoir sur un bord du lit.

« Eh beh, quand je disait qu'elle aurait peut être besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments chez une psychologue, j'ignorais qu'elle le prendrait ainsi… Tout bien réfléchit, elle rendrait fou le spécialiste, avec ses babillages.

-Une psychologue ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand tu t'es évanouit, elle a fait une nouvelle crise de stress…

-QUOI ?!

-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis arrivé à temps. Mais tu lui as fait une belle peur, et à mon avis, cela se reproduira souvent si l'on ne fait rien… Alors j'ai propose d'aller lui faire consulter un psychologue pour enfant, pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de tout cela.

-Ma fille n'est pas folle, elle n'a pas besoin…

-Oh Harry, je t'en pries, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de honte à aller consulter…J'y ai été, moi, et je suis toujours sain d'esprit…Normalement.

-Toi, tu y a été ? Le grand Draco Malfoy, allongé sur un divan ? En quel honneur ? »

J'avais tenté d'être sarcastique, mais mon intérêt était vite décuplé, et avait remplacé mon inquiétude en un clin d'œil. Je m'assis à mon tour sur le lit, et le fixait d'un air interrogatif. Il eut une mimique ennuyée, avant de répondre à voix basse.

« J'ai mal supporté ton départ on va dire…

-Oh…

-Tu voudras qu'on l'accompagne ?

-Qui ?

-Bah, Crysnelle… Pour ses séances, si tu es inquiet.

-Ah.. Oui, je pense que ça vaudrait mieux. »

Je n'ai pas relevé le « on », exprès, et ai gardé la tête baissé. Je me sens de nouveau coupable après les mots de Draco. Doucement, je soupire, me maudissant une nouvelle fois d'avoir agit aussi futilement. Puis soudainement, un mouvement à ma droite se fait sentir, et je vois le blond se rapprocher de moi, pour venir s'asseoir juste à mes côtés. Puis, avant que j'ai eut le temps de dire quelque chose, il penche la tête sur le côté, et la pose sur mon épaule. Je me raidis, surpris du contact impromptu, et frémissant en sentant ses mèches soyeuses me chatouiller le cou.

« Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas, Harry… »

Je le regarde, surpris, mes ses yeux sont obstinément fermés. Et là, en cette seconde, je n'ai pas le cœur à le blesser encore plus. Je lève alors doucement une main et pars caresser sa nuque avec douceur. Il soupire de soulagement, et murmure, tout contre mon cou.

« Tu me manque Harry… Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. »

* * *

**_Voilà donc pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Eh, pas trop sadique cette fois ci, la fin ? J'ai fais des efforts, ça se voit ?_**

**_Alors, prévisions pour le prochain chapitre, explications de Ryry ou bisous baveux en perspective ? J'avoue, j'hésite, tout dépendra de vos commentaires._**

**_Malheureusement, je n'ia pas encore reçu de demande en mariage, je réitère donc mon offre (ainsi que pour les menaces de mort, mais étrangement, elles marchent mieux )_**

**_Petit bouton à gauche si vous avez aimé, petite croix à droite si vous n'avez pas de cœur_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mars 2008_**


	12. On Cloud Nine

**_Voilà, je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fiction, le prochain sera sans doute une sorte d'épilogue, à moins que je ne trouve une brusque poussée d'énergie, pour en faire un véritable, dans le futur…_**

**_Enfin, on verra ça, je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre, pour les petits mots d'usages, et encore une fois, je remercie tous les reviewers qui ont postés, cela me fait super plaisir !_**

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons dans le passé, en un souvenir commun que tous deux appréciions énormément. C'était à Poudlard, quelques semaines avant nos examens. Voldemort avait enfin été éradiqué, et notre amour était enfin dévoilé au grand jour. Nous profitions pleinement de notre liberté, de nos corps ouvertement enlacés. L'été approchait, et comme à chaque fois nous étions tous deux assis près du lac, les doigts enlacés, et moi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry dans une quête de sérénité.

Ce geste là, je crois qu'il n'en a jamais réellement comprit la portée. Cet abandon de ma fierté, ce poids que je lui confiait, tous ces petits symboles, représentaient mon amour. Pour moi, les mots ne suffisaient pas, ne voulaient rien dire. Les gestes seuls importaient. Et je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi, que cette situation te convenais… Mais je me suis trompé.

Draco Malfoy l'avoue lui même, il s'est trompé. Planté. Sur toute la ligne. Fin de l'histoire.

Ou non, fin de la bataille plutôt. Car je ne compte pas battre en retraite. Pas maintenant, pas quand nous avons retrouvé cette position de presque confiance. Non, je ne fuirai pas, je suis certes un Serpentard et un lâche, mais je me suis promis de changer, il y a longtemps. Je suis père, je suis mari, je suis homme. Je ne dois plus tourner le dos à mon destin. Parfois, d'anciennes pulsions reviennent, d'anciens réflexes, mais j'essaye… Je fais ce que je pense être de mon mieux, pour le soutenir, lui.

Je me suis trompé, il n'est pas surpuissant, il n'a rien d'un homme supérieur. Il a ses faiblesses et ses doutes, il ne fonctionne pas comme moi. J'ai oublié qu'un couple ce n'est pas deux « je » qui donnent un « nous », non, il s'agit d'un « je », et d'un « tu », qui se réunissent sous un « couple »… Mais se fondre l'un dans l'autre n'est pas la solution. Il n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas lui, nos avis divergent, et c'est pour cela en partie que je l'aime.

Après son départ, je me suis longuement remis en question, une fois le choc passé. Parce qu'au départ, je n'ai pas cru à ce qui m'arrivait, Harry ne pouvait pas être partit avec la petite. Je ne comprenais pas son geste. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours l'air heureux, non ? Je mis quelques heures à faire le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Un malentendu.

Un énorme quiproquo.

Tu étais partis pour cela. Parce que nous n'avions pas parlé. Je ne referai plus cette erreur. Nous parlerons. Nous discuterons. Plus de cachotteries, plus de secrets, plus de surprise autre que celles prévues.

Mais pour réaliser cette promesse là, il me fallait le retrouver. Dans les premières semaines, je cru qu'il reviendrait, que son acte était inconsidéré. Puis vinrent les mois, et il n'était pas réapparut. Je m'occupais des recherches, engageaient des enquêtes avec les Aurors, prétextais son statut de Survivant pour activer les services.

Plusieurs fois, nous eûmes des pistes, mais rien de sérieux, il disparaissait trop vite. Et je n'abandonnais pas les recherches.

Pendant un ans, chaque jour, je sillonnais les villes d'Angleterre, tandis que les Aurors partaient en Europe. Mais moi, je savais que Harry était resté sur le continent. Il ne parlait qu'Anglais, et avec un bébé dans les bras, ne pouvait se permettre de voyager. Les Etats Unis ? Il aurait eut besoin de prouver son identité dans les contrôles, et nous avions des agents à surveiller les vols. Et personne, pas même lui, n'est assez puissant pour transplaner jusque là bas.

Plusieurs fois, je manquais de baisser les bras. Je retournais alors chez moi, et maugréais de sombres pensées pendant un long moment, avant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Et cela dura presque cinq ans. Parfois, j'avais des périodes de vide qui duraient plusieurs mois. Tu étais partis.

Plus de « nous », plus de « je », seul un passé restait.

Et je prenais conscience d'une chose, cruelle vérité aussi insaisissable que ses mots.

Le présent. Dès lors que je tentais de l'attraper, il se mit déjà à l'imparfait.

Et puis ce jour, alors que je pensais tout espoir disparu. Un appel, anonyme, succinct. On t'avais retrouvé, dans une petite commune près de Londres. Si près de moi, pendant tous ce temps ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était impossible… Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, mais suis allé là où tu devais travailler.

Avant de partir, j'avais pris pourtant soin de me teindre les cheveux, et grâce à une potion bien réussie de Neville Longdubat, professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, avait légèrement changé mon visage… Juste au cas où, cette fois ci, je ne voulais pas de confrontation…

C'était juste une blague après tout, n'est ce pas ?

Je me suis donc rendu à ce café. Je l'ai vu. Je les ai vus. Harry, resplendissant. Et cette enfant, un Ange. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ils semblaient heureux, surtout elle. Elle souriait, et agitait une feuille de papier devant son père. Elle me ressemblait tellement que moi même, je du m'en apercevoir. Mais pas une fois elle ne croisa mon regard.

Ce n'était pas une blague, ils étaient là.

Mon Harry, et ma fille. A quelques mètres de moi, sans me reconnaître, profitant d'une journée banale. Ils étaient là.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il est là, je me repose sur lui, il est enfin à ma portée.

Je l'aime.

Merlin, comme je l'aime ! Ces cinq années ont eu pour effet de me laisser prendre conscience de cette vérité. Je l'aime à en mourir, à le lui dire des milliers de fois.

Non, les gestes ne comptent pas réellement, les mots ne sont pas que d'argent.

Mes mots sont des reflets habiles de l'âme. Les phrases peuvent refléter la réalité, et ont pour mérite d'être équivoque.

« Je t'aime, Harry…Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime… »

J'ai parlé à voix haute, mais cela ne me surprend pas. Cela fait si longtemps que je souhaite lui dire ces mots qu'il est trop tard pour le regretter. Je le sens se crisper contre ma tempe, mais il ne bouge pourtant pas, et je me demande s'il a clairement entendu, alors je rouvre les yeux, même si ma position ne me permet pas de le voir.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, laissant mes paroles résonner dans la pièce, comme des vestiges d'anciens temps. Je le devine encore effrayé, alors doucement, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, je vais chercher sa main et entremêle nos doigts osseux. Il n'est pas surpris, et bientôt, une pression de sa part sur ma paume m'indique son obtempération. Je lui caresse alors de la pulpe des doigts son pouce, laissant ces petits membres se faire l'amour à leur manière, incroyablement plus sensuelle que n'importe quel ballet visuel.

Puis enfin, Harry soupire, et murmure des mots que je me devine destinés, malgré leur caractère intime.

« J'ai eu si mal… J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi… J'avais le sentiment de ne plus être qu'une pute… Qu'un trou, pour toi…Je croyais que… Je suis partis, et maintenant, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai cru me reconstruire, alors qu'en fait, tout n'était qu'un…

-Malentendu ?

-Oui… Un silence de trop…Trop de choses cachées, trop de phrases sous entendues… Trop de sentiments enterrés…Tu crois qu'il est possible de passer outre ? Tu crois vraiment que nous pourrions continuer ?

-En parlant, je pense que oui… Ce sera long, ce sera difficile, mais on peut le faire…

-On va encore se blesser…

-Non Harry… On va se soigner… Je serai ta pommade, tu seras mes bandages… Je prendrai soin de toi, autant que je t'aime… Je ne te cacherai plus rien, tant pis pour les surprises, je ne veux plus te perdre…

-Draco… Mais cinq ans, c'est si long…

-Alors vivons longtemps, pour les rattraper… »

Je relève la tête, le fixant de mes yeux gris avec le plus grand sérieux. Il a l'air ému par mes paroles, mais je devine au fond de ses prunelles qu'il doute encore. Il a trop souffert pour oublier ainsi. Mais moi, je ne lui veux aucun mal… Je m'approche de lui tendrement et lui dépose un chaste baiser sur le front, murmurant, par la même occasion :

« Je vous aime, Harry James Potter, et je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec vous, et avec vous seul… »

Son regard s'éclaire et une larme salée coule le long de sa joue, silencieuse perle d'émotion. Je m'en vais la cueillir de la pointe de la langue, lui faisant gré de ce silence importun pour s'exprimer lui aussi, avec des mots qui me firent moi même frissonner.

« Moi aussi, je vous aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes l'essence même de mon existence, et je ne saurais survivre sans vous. »

Je souris niaisement, heureux de ses mots et de sa tendresse. Jamais encore nous ne nous étions dis ces mots là. C'était pour dire l'erreur dans laquelle nous vivions. Moi qui autrefois me disais peu friand de ce genre de démonstration, je me retrouve subitement avec un air bête sur le visage, le plus heureux des hommes.

Et pour couronner le tout, Harry s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse doucement, juste du bout des lèvres, mais retrouver sa saveur et sa texture cinq ans après me donne des ailes instantanément, et je me sens subitement revitalisé. Je n'approfondis cependant pas le baiser, caressant seulement ses lèvres des miennes, et souriant toujours.

Harry, je t'aime, je pourrais à présent te le dire des milliers de fois sans m'interrompre tellement je suis fier d'être là, à tes côtés, ma bouche soudée à la tienne, nos mains toujours jointes, et nos yeux fermés par convention.

Et soudainement, la porte qui s'ouvre, une tornade blonde qui entre, et saute sur nous avec la force d'un ouragan. Crysnelle.

Dans la surprise, nous nous séparons, la rattrapant d'un même homme. Puis en voyant son sourire épanouit, je comprend son soulagement .

« Les amoureuuuux !! Ils se sont fait des bisouuuus !! Papa et Dray se sont faits des bisouuuuss !! Ils sont amoureux, ils sont amoureuuux !! »

Elle semblait clairement heureuse, comme je ne l'ai jamais vue, puis je tourne la tête vers Harry, et le vois sourire lui aussi, aussi joyeux qu'elle.

Et un seul mot me vient à l'esprit. Empathie. Encore ça. Elle ressent les sentiments des autres avec force. Je souris à mon tour, et lui caresse les cheveux tandis qu'elle essaye de nous enlacer tous les deux à la fois.

« Je vous aime tous les deux !! Papa, Dray, tous les deux !! »

Et en disant cela, son regard brillait de mille feux…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je m'assied tranquillement à la table, en silence. A mes côtés, heureux, mais légèrement mal à l'aise, mes deux pères se font face, tandis que je dépose les assiettes devant eux.

Ca a toujours été ainsi à la maison. Papa fait la cuisine et la vaisselle, et moi, je vais le servir. J'adore quand il fait semblant de découvrir ses propres plats, émerveillé tel un enfant, comme si le simple fait que je le lui présente change la donne… Je l'aime mon Papa, moi.

Dray, à ma gauche, lui, me sourit gentiment, bien que surpris de cette habitude que j'avais prise. Il me remercie chaleureusement, avant de commencer à manger, la mine réjouie.

Je suis heureuse, on a presque l'air d'une famille complète maintenant… Ma maman à moi est un homme, mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime aussi très fort, et aussi fort que s'il était une madame. Mais malgré ça, je sens quand même ce malaise dans la pièce. Comme si rien de nous n'était réellement naturel, comme si tout était magnifiquement joué, à défaut d'exprimer réellement ce qu'on ressent.

Mais je ne peux pas les en blâmer, je suppose qu'il faudra longtemps pour que je connaisse Dray, et pour que Papa retrouve un sourire profond, comme celui qu'il avait parfois, avant.

Nous discutons donc paisiblement de sujets et d'autres, entamant nos plats avec gourmandise. Papa cuisine vraiment bien, j'adore cet aspect de lui même, même si j'ai récemment appris qu'avant, il ne savait même pas cuire un œuf ! Il a changé, d'après Dray, moi, je ne sais pas, je ne connais que ce papa là. Je ne connais pas son « Harry »… Est ce que tout se passera bien malgré cela ?

Enfin, quand nous avons finis, je me lève, voulant débarrasser la table, mais Dray me devance, et avec un sourire complice, rompt brusquement mes petites habitudes de soirée… Curieusement, ce fait là me dérange plus qu'autre chose, et je sens comme un pincement au cœur.

Subitement, je me demande si l'arrivée de Dray ne va pas en un sens me voler mon Papa ? Avant, j'étais sa « princesse », Dray va-t-il se proposer lui même pour ce rôle ? Je ne veux pas… Le cœur de Papa sera-t-il assez grand pour deux ? J'ai un peu peur, mais je ne dis rien, pour le moment, je ne veux pas les embêter… Mon regard s'assombrit, et mon papa blond le remarque. Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif, et se penche vers moi avec une mine légèrement inquiète.

« Tu boude ?

-J'ai peur…

-De quoi ? Ses orbes grises sont soudainement sérieuses.

-Tu vas pas me voler Papa, n'est ce pas ? »

A l'entente de ces mots, Dray semble surpris par ma question, avant de s'approcher tout près de moi, le regard très sérieux.

« Crys ma chérie… Je ne te volerai jamais Harry, ne t'en fais pas… Si nous t'avons conçu, c'était que notre cœur à tous les deux pouvait accueillir une nouvelle personne… Toi, en l'occurrence. Ton Papa t'aimera toujours autant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

-Mais pourtant, il avait dit que l'amour, c'était pas éternel, que ça partait, pour une autre personne… Il a mentit ?

-Non, sans doute pas, mais il ne parlait pas de cet amour là. L'amour que nous ressentons pour toi est différent de celui que j' éprouve pour lui. Tu es notre fille, et je peux te promettre que ce fait là ne changera jamais.

-Il y a plusieurs manières d'aimer ? Je savais pas…

-Tu découvriras cela plus tard, fais moi confiance, ma belle…Pour le moment, saches juste que Harry t'aimera toujours de tout son cœur.

-Et toi, Dray ?

-Moi ? Je me contenterai du reste »

Il termine cette phrase avec un petit sourire complice, et je pense vaguement qu'il a une idée précise en tête, mais je ne peux concevoir laquelle…Alors je hausse les épaules et fais demi tour, le laissant terminer de ranger les affaires. Je monte dans ma chambre, décidant qu'il était temps pour moi de faire une réunion au sommet, avec mes nounours, et Teddy, mon général en chef.

J'avais des rapports sur ma journée à faire, et si je ne disais rien à Teddy, il ferait la tête.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que je me plongeai tranquillement dans la lecture d'un livre supra méga difficile, avec plein d'écritures tout partout et pas beaucoup de dessins, je vis la silhouette de mon père et de Dray franchir doucement la porte. Je reposais mon ouvrage, et leur souris pour leur dire « bonne nuit ».

« Bonsoir !! Dray reste dormir ici ? »

Je m'adresse directement à Papa, sachant que la décision lui incombe. Il a l'air gêné, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au principal intéressé, qui le suppliait presque du regard, une étincelle d'espoir luisant dans ses prunelles grises. Puis il sourit imperceptiblement, et vient s'asseoir près de mon lit.

« Tu veux qu'il reste ?

-Oh oui ! Comment ça, il pourra me lire une histoire !!

-Oh, eh bien, si il doit faire cela…Il peut rester dormir cette nuit. »

Et à ce moment là, je n'aurais sut dire qui de Dray ou de moi était le plus heureux, car nos sourires sont sans doute aussi large l'un que l'autre, et je hoche vigoureusement la tête en allant faire un câlin à mon Papa.

« Oui !! Merci Papa !! »

Puis je chuchote, de façon à ce que Dray n'entende pas.

« Et puis, vous pourrez vous faire des bisous ! »

Je m'écarte, souriant toujours de toutes mes dents, et mon Papa est soudainement aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose d'inconvenant. Mais il me rassure d'un nouveau sourire.

« Oui, aussi… Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit Papa !! Dray peut rester pour l'histoire ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je peux rester moi aussi ?

-Naaaan ! T'arrête pas d'interrompre l'histoire quand tu la raconte !! Je veux seulement Dray »

Et pour ponctuer cette ultime requête, je fais mon expression numéro cinq, la boudeuse, c'est à dire que je me renfrogne vivement et fronce le nez en le foudroyant du regard. Je sais que ça marche toujours, il n'arrive jamais à me refuser quelque chose lorsque je fais cette tête là. Héhé, je suis douée, tout de même !

Et comme je l'avais prédis, il capitule, avec facilité, penchant la tête sur le côté en un sourire de dépit. Il se lève alors, se préparant à sortir.

« Dommage, tu me raconteras demain alors ?

-Oui, promis, bonne nuiiiiit ! »

Il nous laisse enfin seuls, Dray et moi, qui entre temps, s'était approché de moi, cherchant des yeux un possible livre à me lire ce soir. Je tourne alors mon regard orageux vers lui, totalement sérieuse.

« Non, je veux pas d'histoire, en fait, je voulais te parler juste un peu.

-Oh ? Ah… Bien. De quoi veux tu parler ? il s'assied à mes côtés, hésitant.

-En fait, j'ai fais une conférence au sommet avec Teddy, mon nounours, et nous avions, d'un commun accord, quelques requêtes à te faire.

-Oulah… il semble soudainement déstabilisé par mes propos. Quel vocabulaire compliqué pour une enfant ! Mais je t'écoute…

-C'est Teddy qui parle comme ça, il aime bien lire le dictionnaire pendant que je suis à l'école… Tu comprends, il s'ennuie sinon, alors je le lui laisse… Mais dis pas ça à Papa, il est pas au courant, il croit que Teddy sait pas lire… Mais mon nounours est très intelligent en fait ! Et il a toujours raison ! Alors je lui ai parlé de toi, et de tout ce qui s'est passé, et il m'a dit de faire attention…

-Attention ? A quoi donc ?

-Tu aime Papa ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Très fort ?

-Certainement.

-Tu veux passer ta vie avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux dormir avec lui ?

-C'est quoi ces questions, Crys ? Oui, aussi, mais…

-Alors je te le dis tout de suite, je ne veux pas de surprise !! »

Mon ton catégorique le surprend bien plus que mes propos, et il fronce les sourcils en un signe d'incompréhension. Je soupire, accablée qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens obscur de mes paroles… Mais en fait, je suis secrètement contente de ce qu'il me dit… Je vais enfin avoir une « maman » !!

« Papa m'a dit que pour avoir un bébé, il faut que deux personnes dorment ensembles, et qu'ils soient spéciaux… Toi et Papa, vous êtes spéciaux, et tu vas dormir avec lui, alors moi, je te préviens, je veux être prévenue si je vais avoir un petit frère ! Je veux pas qu'il vienne un jour sans que je sache qu'il est là, et qu'il me pique tous mes jouets ! Et surtout Teddy ! Alors faudra me prévenir pour que je range ma chambre, et que Teddy s'y habitue… »

Et soudainement, je me tais, voyant le regard écarquillé de mon paternel, qui semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. L'espace de quelques secondes, nous nous dévisageons, comme des chiens de faïence, avant enfin qu'il n'explose de rire, l'intelligence de mes paroles ayant apparemment enfin rejoint son cerveau… Quoique je me demande si rire est une bonne chose… Je croyais avoir été sérieuse…

Quand enfin, il reprend son calme, des larmes de rire au coins de ses yeux, il me regarde encore avec amusement.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, ma chérie ! Tu es irremplaçable ! Pffffff Excellent quand même, des remarques comme ça… Irremplaçable…Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Crys, je te préviendrai…

-Mais faites attention quand même !

-Oui, promis… il sourit encore, et semble comprendre un sens caché de ma phrase, sans que moi même j'y voie un humour mordant…

-D'accord, bon alors, tout va bien, bonne nuiiiit ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je suis dans la chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux braqués sur le plafond. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer. Je suppose que Draco ne voudra pas seulement dormir, il attendra plus de moi… Mais suis je vraiment capable de le lui donner, ce soir ? Je ne sais pas… Trop de questions encore fusionnent dans mon esprit fatigué.

Il me faudra sans doute du temps pour m'habituer à cela, et à retrouver le naturel de mes actes… J'espère que Draco comprendra…

D'ailleurs, je vois ce dernier rentrer dans la chambre, à moitié mort de rire. Il referme la porte derrière lui, pouffant toujours, et je me redresse sur les coudes, curieux d'une telle réaction.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as lu comme histoire ?

-Hahahaha…Crys est…Haha… Irremplaçable, c'est bien le mot… Pfffpfpfpf c'est un trésor cette enfant…

-Oh ? Je suppose qu'elle t'a exposé une de ses théories sur la vie ? Elle a une imagination très fertile… Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, me regardant dans les yeux avec délice, et me répondit franchement, sans aucune hésitation.

« En bref, que si l'idée nous venais de lui faire un petit frère, il faudra la prévenir avant, pour qu'elle range sa chambre…

-C'est tout elle ça…

-Mais la manière dont elle l'a dit… Elle était tellement sûre d'elle… Incroyable, vraiment ! »

En disant ces mots là, il vient se blottir contre moi, la tête sur mon torse, le regard encore étincelant de bonne humeur. Je me raidis légèrement, surpris par la chaleur qui émane de son corps, et qui semble se prolonger dans le mien sans que j'en ai le moindre contrôle. Puis il se tait, et tourne ses orbes mercure dans ma direction, soudainement très sérieux.

« Harry…

-Oui ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-….

-S'il te plait ?

-…Oui… »

Il se redresse, ravi de ma réponse, et je vois sur son visage toute la joie que ma décision lui procurait. Il se rapproche de mon visage, souriant comme jamais, et murmure, avant que nos lèvres ne se scellent.

« Je t'aime, Harry James Potter… »

* * *

**_Voilà encore pour un chapitre !_**

**_Cette fois ci, c'est pas sadique pour deux sous !! Héhé, mais je suppose que vous savez ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?_**

**_Je voulais également poser une question. Pour l'épilogue, je comptais faire quelques années plus tard, avec une Crysnelle en pleine crise d'adolescence, ou alors, une visite de Crys encore enfant chez une psychologue… Que préféreriez vous ? Je pense que cela se fera au nombre d'avis, les deux situations me plaisent assez ;)_**

**_Alors, votez nombreux, et en passant, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'adresser vos commentaires, critiques, demandes en mariage, lettres de menaces, et autres beuglantes du même genre_**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


	13. Epilogue

**_Le dernier chapitre enfin de Cœur Brisé… La première fic à proprement dite que je finis…_**

**_Elle va me manquer la petite Crysnelle… Mais bon, il faut une fin à tout._**

**_Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivis pendant cette fic, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir._**

**_Rassurez vous, j'ai déjà une idée pour une autre fic… On se retrouvera peut être alors._**

**_« Toute fin n'est qu'un infini début »_**

* * *

« Crysnelle Malfoy-Potter… C'est bien ton nom ?

-Oui Madame.

-C'est ton papa qui t'a amené ici ?

-Nan, c'est Dray.

-Ah? Et il ne s'agit pas de ton papa.

-Oui et non. C'est ma maman, mais comme c'est un monsieur, c'est plutôt mon papa. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, mes boucles blondes rebondissant autour de moi joyeusement. Face à moi, la psychologue pour enfant, se décide enfin à relever les yeux vers moi, interrogative. Papa et Dray m'ont dit de lui faire confiance, de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Il paraîtrait qu'elle pourrait m'aider à me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Moi, je n'y vlois pas d'inconvénients, alors j'y vais. La dame est grande, les cheveux courts et sombres, coupés au carré. Elle m'observe avec une certaine gravité dans le regard, elle estime que mon cas est assez intéressant, bien que banal, sans doute.

Une enfant avec des crises de stress… A un moment, j'ai entendu Papa proférer, en souriant « Je me demande ce qu'elle va trouver à notre Ange… Mais je suis certain que les séances seront à mourir de rire ! »… Moi, j'en sais rien, alors je dis, on verra bien. Elle reprend la parole, posant son menton pointu sur ses mains dans une posture très digne. J'essayais aussitôt de l'imiter, comme une grande.

« C'est ton papa et ta maman à la fois ?

-Oui, je répond, satisfaite qu'elle comprenne.

-Tes parents ne vivent plus ensemble ?

-Bah si… Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Ah bon ? Mais alors, où est ta maman ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, c'est Dray !

-Non, c'est un homme, Crysnelle, c'est donc ton Papa.

-Bah non, le job de papa était déjà prit, il peut pas être mon papa… Même Papa le dit ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil, exactement comme Dray lorsque je parle et qu'il va bientôt rire. Je me remet en arrière, croisant dignement les jambes. J'ai sept ans, mais je veux paraître une grande fille, alors je fais la moue, comme Papa le fait parfois lorsque Dray le charrie. Et j'attend patiemment que la psychologue se décide à comprendre mes propos… ce qui n'arrive pas, bien entendu.

« Attends… Tu dis que « Dray » est ton papa, et pas ton papa ?

-Non ! Papa est Papa, et Dray est Dray, ce sont deux personnes différentes ! »

Elle semble comprendre, son regard s'allume, avant de s'assombrir immédiatement.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as deux Papa, mais que tu considère l'un d'eux comme ta maman ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… Même si Papa aime pas quand je dis que Dray est mon papa, il préfère qu'il y ait une distinction entre eux.

-Ah… Et donc, ce sont tes deux parents.

-Oui madame.

-Et… L'un d'eux est ton père biologique ?

-Einh ? Biologique ? J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me souvenir de ce mot que j'avais plusieurs fois entendu par le passé… La Biologie, Papa m'a dit que c'était la science de la nature… Mais dire que mon papa est une science de la nature, ça, j'avoue que ça me dépasse un peu… D'accord, ils sont tous les deux compliqués, mais quand même, au point de devoir avoir une science pour les étudier, faut pas pousser non plus !

La dame s'assied plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et me jauge un instant du regard.

« Et si tu me racontais tout ce dont tu te souviens depuis ton enfance ?

-Ca va prendre longtemps…

-J'ai le temps.

-Et vous allez vous ennuyer madame.

-On verra cela.

-D'accord alors. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, promis, avant que la grande aiguille n'arrive sur le douze, j'aurais réussis à la faire rire. Après tout, d'accord pour raconter ma vie, mais quand même, quand on rigole pas, on s'ennui… Alors foi d'une Malfoy (Dray arrête pas d'énerver Papa avec ça !), je vais y arriver.

Ma personne possède tout de même une vie suffisamment passionnante pour qu'une personne extérieure s'y intéresse (Ca aussi Dray le dit souvent.)

« Bien, alors je suis née dans l'ancien appartement de Papa et Dray, enfin, dans un hôpital, mais après, je suis rentrée là bas, puis Papa s'est enfuit avec moi, et a viré Dray de son boulot de Papa-Maman par intérim (Me demandez pas ce que ça veut dire !). Après, j'ai grandit, j'ai appris à lire, et à écrire, et même à lacer mes chaussures !

Papa, pour pas que je me sente trop seule, m'a acheté Teddy… Enfin, moi je le crois pas quand il dit ça, parce que entre nous, vous savez, Teddy, il sait parler, et son avis est très important, alors ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai manipulé Papa pour qu'il l'achète pour moi. Parce qu'il est trop gentil mon Papa… Il travaillait avec Nath, au café, et il servait de bon jus d'orange. Une fois même, il a réussit à en faire un pour Teddy !

Mais bon, Teddy a pas voulut ouvrir la bouche, alors bon, Papa a abandonné quand je lui ai dit qu'il était peut être allergique… C'est vrai quoi, faudrait pas que Teddy attrape des boutons, il a bien assez de poils comme ça, et j'ai entendu dire que quand on avait des boutons, comme les sorcières, on avait plein de poils qui poussaient dessus.

Ah, et au fait, ça a pas trop de rapport avec mon histoire, mais j'aurais besoin de votre conseil… »

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle me fixait, assez amusée déjà de mes paroles, et prenant plein de notes. A mon interruption, elle lève ses yeux noisette vers moi, et m'invite à poser ma question.

« Je sais que Papa a viré Dray de son boulot de Papa-maman par intérim… Et je sais aussi que les Anges peuvent appeler les humains pour les virer de leur boulot aussi… Alors je voulais savoir une chose… C'est les Anges qui ont réussit à contacter Dray malgré qu'il ai pas de téléphone portable, ou c'est Papa qui est un Ange ? Parce que vous savez, ça m'embêterait que Papa puisse virer Dray quand il veut, parce que bon, moi j'aimerais bien que Dray garde son boulot, il fait des supers plats carbonara, et il fait sourire plus souvent Papa… Et en même temps, si c'est un Ange qui peut l'appeler, alors comment il a fait ?

J'ai interdit à Dray d'avoir un portable, de toute façon, il dit que ça sert à rien, il a pas de Moldus dans ses contacts, à part Nath, mais il a dit qu'il lui casserait la gueule un jour… D'ailleurs Papa lui a dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots, et que s'il faisait ça, il serait aussi obligé de se frapper lui même… »

Je me tais enfin, une lueur d'évidence dans le regard, et scrute le visage de la psychologue. Celle ci a complètement perdu pied, et me regarde maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh… Crysnelle, tu veux bien m'expliquer tout cela à nouveau, mais plus lentement ? »

Je regarde de nouveau l'heure… Vu comment c'est partit, je vais y arriver. Foi de Malfoy, ou elle ne comprendra rien à ma suprême logique (C'est comme ça que Dray appelle ma façon de penser), ou alors elle rira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La psy est bizarre. Elle m'a expliqué des trucs zarb comme quoi, être Papa c'était pas un travail, que les Anges, en fait, c'était la mort, et plein d'autres trucs zarb dans le genre… Nan, moi, je trouve qu'elle pense étrangement, faudrait peut être qu'elle parle plus, parce que là, si les Anges l'appellent, elle sera bien surprise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

13h50, elle a enfin rigolé.

Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mon point de vue sur les Anges.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

13h53

Elle rit toujours, mais cette fois ci, c'est pas de ma faute. J'ai seulement demandé comment elle faisait pour avoir deux boulots à la fois, maman, et psy… Bon, d'accord, j'ai aussi essayé de l'imiter, mais elle est trop bizarre, à croiser les jambes, dans son allure toute raide… Elle doit être stressée, la prochaine fois, j'amène Teddy, lui, il saura trouver les mots.

C'est qu'il trouve toujours les mots, Teddy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les autres séances suivent, certaines marrantes, d'autres non. Moi, je grandis, peu à peu, je vais bientôt finir le primaire, je vais être une grande.

J'ai enfin comprit quelque chose. Papa et Dray ne sont pas normaux au yeux de la société. Tout les gens ont un Papa et une Maman madame, et moi, j'ai une Maman monsieur. J'ai déjà dû me battre avec plusieurs filles qui se moquaient de Papa et de Dray en disant qu'ils étaient des pédales.

J'aime pas ce mot, c'est dur à affronter. Et c'est encore plus dur quand ils soupçonnent que je suis une enfant adoptée.

Parce que j'ai aussi su que deux hommes, normalement ne peuvent avoir des enfants. Il faut au moins une dame. Mais je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité. Papa et Dray sont spéciaux. J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris pour me concevoir, mais la vérité est là. Je suis le fruit de leur amour, et créée sans aucune aide féminine.

Ma vie est devenue compliquée, au fur et à mesure que je grandis, et même si j'en fais part à la psychologue (Elle s'appelle Kate, au passage), cela n'apaise pas tellement le poids que j'ai sur le cœur. Parce que je ne peux pas lui parler de la magie, et que par conséquent, une partie entière de ma vie reste sous silence.

Mais je n'en parle pas à Papa et Dray. Je souris, comme d'habitude, je suis leur petite princesse. Ce rôle me convient, je ne me pose pas de questions. Il en est ainsi, un point, c'est tout.

Je rentre l'année prochaine à Poudlard. J'ai hâte.

Mais je me demande également comment sera ma vie là bas.

Ah, et au fait, j'ai trouvé comment les Anges contactent les sorciers.

Avec les hiboux, ces traîtres… Un jour, promis, je trouverai un sort pour les suivre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous sommes sur le quai 9 ¾ , attendant le train avec impatience. Mes bagages sont devant moi, dans le grand chariot, et je suis aussi stressée que mes parents d'affronter le monde. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons sans doute.

Papa et Dray se sont cachés de la communauté sorcière pendant mon enfance. J'ai appris cela assez récemment, lorsque je me suis enfin demandé pourquoi il y avait si peu de connaissances sorcières dans les environs. Papa ne supportait pas de revenir dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il paraîtrait qu'il était avant très célèbre, mais il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Et Dray, de son côté, n'était pas tellement aimé, autrefois. Il s'était racheté, mais a choisit de suivre son mari envers et contre tout.

Je suis donc leur secret.

Personne dans le monde magique ne sait que j'existe, ils ont étouffé les faibles fuites. La surprise sera donc totale pour aujourd'hui. J'ai peur de la réaction des gens. Papa et Dray m'ont longuement parlé de Poudlard, et je me souviens encore de leurs nombreuses mises en garde. Me mettre les professeurs dans la poche, ne pas faire d'erreurs en potion, rester digne quoi qu'il arrive, faire honneur à la famille (Sachant que chez les Potter, ils adoraient transgresser les règles, et que pour la famille Malfoy, tout était question de fierté et d'amour propre, moi je pense que le résultat devrait être assez… Sportif.)… Et d'innombrables autres choses.

Nous regardons autour de nous, déjà, de nombreuses paires d'yeux nous fixent avec stupéfaction. Les gens s'arrêtent, remarquent les cheveux blonds de Dray, puis stoppent à la vue de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Papa. Ils ont l'air de poissons que l'on aurait sortit de l'eau. Voir deux fantôme de la société, qui plus est célèbres, devait être un fait incroyable.

Et si en plus, ces dits fantômes se tenaient la mains, et serraient fermement contre eux une fillette, là, les émois s'affichaient, les réactions fusaient. Murmures, doigts pointés dans notre direction, je ne disposais d'aucun répit. J'étais personnellement très mal à l'aise face à cette situation, et foudroyait du regard quiconque nous regardait avec trop d'insistance, c'est à dire les trois quarts des adultes.

« Harry ? »

Une voix derrière nous se fait entendre, et nous nous retournons de concert. Une troupe de rouquins viennent d'apparaître de l'entrée magique du quai. Ils se sont arrêtés, surtout le plus vieux, qui semble être le père, accompagné à son bras par une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Ils regardent Papa avec un air encore plus stupéfait, et c'est le monsieur qui vient de parler.

« Harry… C'est bien toi ?

-Salut, Ron… Hermione… »

La brune brusquement éclate en sanglots, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et quitte le bras de son mari pour venir enlacer bruyamment celui qu'autrefois, la populace appelait « Le Survivant »

« HARRY !! Tu es vivant !! Merlin, Où étais tu ?! Qu'est ce que… »

Elle s'arrête brusquement, semblant tout juste prendre conscience de la présence de Dray et de moi, par la même occasion. J'agrippe dans un geste possessif la manche de Dray, lui murmurant d'un ton qui se voulait confidentiel, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Pourquoi tu la laisse faire un câlin à Papa, Dray ? C'est qui ? »

Dray me regarde, et lève son sourcil gauche, avant de sourire légèrement, pour me répondre exactement sur le même ton :

« C'était une amie à Harry, quand ils étaient à Poudlard… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les surveille, Princesse.

-Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fous là, exactement ? »

Là, c'est le rouquin qui vient d'intervenir, il fronce les sourcils, et je crois qu'il a peur de comprendre la situation. Moi, je concentre l'espace d'une seconde mon regard sur leur progéniture, un jeune homme roux à l'allure très virile, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je détourne vite le visage, pour contempler la grimace de mépris spéciale made by Malfoy.

« Eh bien, j'accompagne NOTRE fille au train, cher Weasley. »

Et pour ponctuer ses propos, il relève légèrement sa main gauche, dans laquelle il garde soigneusement prisonnier la paume de Papa, plus rouge que jamais. Les rouquins semblent soudainement tétanisés, sauf le jeune homme, qui ne cille pas.

Le train siffle, annonçant son départ imminent.

« Papa !! Dray !! Faut y aller !! »

Je ne veux pas forcément interrompre leur discussion passionnante, mais bon, je ne souhaite pas manquer mon train. D'ailleurs, l'enfant semble du même avis que moi, et s'avance jusqu'à son père, pour lui faire un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Moi, j'enlace fortement mes deux Papas, je ne les reverrai plus désormais que pendant les vacances… Ils vont me manquer, mais Papa m'a promis de m'assommer de lettres… Dray, quant à lui, m'a précisé qu'il trouverait bien un moyen aristocratique pour me contacter, et que je devais juste rester sur mes gardes. Je me demande bien ce qu'il trouvera…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il s'appelle Uriah. Uriah Weasley. Il est le fils unique de Hermione et Ronald Weasley. Et il est muet.

Nous sommes montés ensemble dans le train, et avons vite sympathisés. Une chance qu'avec la magie, son handicap ne soit plus que mineur grâce à la legimmencie… Nous pouvons communiquer aisément, et avons donc découvert que nous avions de nombreux atomes crochus.

Il m'apprend pas mal de choses sur mes propres parents, des choses que j'ignorais moi même…

Je pense que je devrais avoir une petite discussion avec mes parents, aux prochaines vacances.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Potter-Malfoy Crysnelle !

Je m'approche du Choipeau Magique, le cœur battant. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence est total, et tous me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Des chuchotis s'élèvent sur mon passage, tous interrogateurs, et certains même dépréciateurs. Je me retiens de grand peine de crier quelques vérités bien senties à leur adresse… Mais je crois que me faire encore plus remarquer ne serait pas « faire honneur à la famille »… A la rigueur si je me vengeais plus tard… Oui, ça, ce serait typiquement Malfoyen, et je respecterai Papa en enfreignant quelques règles en même temps.

Je m'assied sur le vieux tabouret, et ma vision s'obscurcit immédiatement dès que le Choipeau se pose sur mon crâne, et une voix s'élève tout autour de moi, nasillarde.

« -Hum hum…Une bien étrange combinaison de pouvoirs, ma foi…Intéressant…Je savais bien que ces deux là étaient capables de prodiges… Bien… SERPENTARD !! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Cher Papa,

Toi qui me chuchotais tout bas de refuser d'aller à Serpentard, je crois que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Je suis donc dès à présent chez les verts et argents. J'espère que Dray ne t'en fera pas trop baver à ce sujet, il avait l'air tellement content quand je lui en ai parlé par cheminée…

Les cachots sont, chose étonnante, relativement confortables. On est loin de ce dont tu me parlais ! Je ne suis pas en prison, mais je t'avoues que pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur ! Notre directeur de maison s'appelle Théodore Nott, il a beaucoup d'autorité, mais n'est pas tellement austère, tu es sûr que tu me parlais bien de lui. D'autant plus que ses cheveux ne sont pas du tout gras… Enfin, passons.

Demain, je commence ma première journée de cours par deux heures d'histoire de la magie en commun avec les Gryffondor. Tu pourras demander à Dray pourquoi il a autant grimacé quand je lui ai annoncé ça ? C'est pas très sympa pour Uriah, mon nouvel ami, il est à Gryffondor… Dommage, je ne le verrai pas aussi souvent que voulut, mais bon, je vais essayer de me faire des amis au sein de Serpentard.

Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire, dis à Teddy de ne pas trop s'ennuyer pendant mon absence…

Ah, et une dernière chose : Tu DOIS absolument me raconter tes histoires à Poudlard, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'étais pas qu'un gamin à lunette balafré…

Crys' »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je relève la tête de la lettre, Crys' a toujours eut le don d'écrire des choses étranges. Draco est penché au dessus de moi, à moitié occupé à me bécoter le cou, à moitié en train de lire la lettre aussi. Il murmure, tout contre mon oreille.

« C'est pas un peu tard pour elle, de croire à la magie de son nounours ?

-Va savoir… Elle a sacrément insisté quand même pour qu'il l'accompagne à Poudlard, elle doit y être attachée…

-Mais quand même, aller jusqu'à en faire un ami imaginaire.

-C'est parce qu'elle est seule, Draco… »

Le blond se redresse une instant, pensif, et je hausse les sourcils, me demandant vaguement ce qu'il va faire pour afficher un air semblable. Puis soudainement, il me fait lever, et m'attire à lui pour un baiser passionné qui me laisse pantois.

« Draco ?

-Et si… Et si on le faisait, ce petit frère tant attendu par la miss ? »

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, et comme dernier argument, il se repenche vers moi, me soufflant légèrement dans l'oreille.

« Et cette fois ci, c'est moi qui le porte… »

Nouvelle surprise de ma part, et pas des moindres…Et pour cause, un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais dominer !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans le silence de la chambre de l'enfant, lentement, un nounours de taille moyenne s'étirait.

Chaque fois qu'il avait côtoyé des adultes, il avait été obligé de jouer à l'être immobile, mais dans l'intimité, avec Crysnelle, il pouvait se réveiller… Mais maintenant, elle était partie… Et comme personne ne la croyait.

C'était sûr qu'il allait s'ennuyer ! Finalement, Severus Rogue, après sa mort au sein de l'Ordre, aurait peut être pu mieux choisir en matière de réincarnation qu'une vulgaire peluche surnommée « Teddy »… Surtout dans cette famille là.

* * *

**_Voilà pour la fic !_**

**_Eh non, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de finir sur une petite note sadique que personne n'attendait ! Crys avait finalement raison, n'est ce pas ?_**

**_Désolée pour ceux qui souhaitaient la crise d'adolescence, après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis que malgré son imagination débordante, elle aurait un peu mûrit et que ses paroles ne seraient plus aussi… Dignes de quiproquos ?_**

**_Merci encore à vous qui m'avez suivis, j'espère avoir votre avis concernant la fic en général maintenant qu'elle est finie !_**

**_Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


End file.
